New Breed
by ClumsyAlice
Summary: 6 years post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are out hunting, leaving a fully matured Renesmee alone with Jacob. When hormones take over what surprise are the young lovers in for? What will Mom & Dad think, and will Jake and Nessie hang around to find out? R
1. Love Shack

***AN*  
Hey reader! Thanks for checking out this story. A little history on this piece before you get to the good stuff. This is the first piece of fan fiction that I wrote, though the second that I posted. It's my baby, I tried to give it life, and nurtured it to the best of my ability. Now it's off and out of my hands, I did everything I could to get it ready for the real world, where it will be judged, and with any luck appreciated. I am a huge music person, I have a little playlist that goes along with the story. The songs will be posted at the begining of the chapter. They don't always exactly represent the plot of the chapter, sometimes they have the spirit of the chapter, or merely aided me in the writing of the chapter. If you review, I would be delighted. You write, so I am sure that you know how great reviews feel. I will reply to any review that I get, and most likely will update multiple chapters at a time.**

**Song: Push It - Garbage (/watch?v=z-CHEnJ7gnc)**

**~ClumsyAlice**

**NessPOV**

My Mom and Dad were hunting in Alaska with Tanya's family. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were up in Canada for a hunt. I had the cottage to myself, Alice stayed behind to keep me and Jacob company.  
There was a knock at the door, I jumped up to get it, and looked through the peephole. Alice.  
I opened it, "Alice!" I squealed, my bronze curls bouncing down my back.  
She held up a clear plastic box of rose petals, and a bag of votive candles, grinning. "Alice, what did you see?"  
"My visions are subjective and depend on a person's decisions, I think you know quite well what I saw. Good luck keeping it from your old man." She tried to remain serious, but even vampire concentration couldn't control, my sweet aunt. Alice was the epitome attention deficit, hyperactive disorder.  
"I hate you."  
"I know," she grinned ear to ear.  
We ran into my room, Alice threw the piles of my dirty clothes into the closet, while I made my bed.  
"Okay," I said, glancing at the alarm clock beside, with bold red digits, reading 12:02 a.m.  
"Very good, now these." Alice held up the rose petals.  
She opened the box and scattered them across the bed. After the petals were thrown across my pale yellow bedspread, Alice plucked the little candles out of the bag and lit them.  
"He'll be here any moment."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Have fun, just be careful."  
"Yes, mother." I teased.  
"Try, yes father. Abstinence never was your mother's strong suit."  
"Ew, bye Alice."  
"Bye," she winked, as she pulled the door shut.

Moments later, there was a knock at the cottage door. "Who is it?" I asked as seductively as possible, I inherited my mother's lack of flirtation skills. Luckily, Jacob was mine, and I didn't need to win him over.  
"Woof." A familiar, husky voice called through the door.  
"Come in." I responded in my I'm-trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy-but-it-still-isn't-working voice.  
Jacob walked into the quaint little house, and shook the signature, Forks, rain-water out of his shoulder length hair. "God, do you have to act like a dog?" I teased, jumping up onto him, grabbing his shoulders, and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Foolish girl, I'm not a dog. I'm the big, bad wolf." "Uh oh, I'm scared." I joked. "You should be." His eyes narrowed, I smirked. He carried me into my room, and dropped me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Jacob came into the front room, where I was watching the fire burning, green, blue, and purple.  
"It broke." He whined.  
"What? It, like it, it?"  
"Yeah, I don't know when, but..."  
"Shit, shit, shit. Jacob, my dad will kill you if I'm-" I refused to finish.  
"If."  
"If,"  
"I'm so sorry, Nessie."  
"Jake, don't be, it's okay. We're going to get married in a few years anyways. I mean you'd still love me right?"  
"Renesmèe, I will always love you. Besides we are soul mates, imprinting proved that." Jacob assured me as he slid behind me on the couch, stroking my hair. "I love you Jacob, you are the most incredible guy ever. I wish that my dad could see that,"  
"Me too."  
There was a loud, insistent bang on the door. I jumped, Jacob chuckled, getting up to open it.  
"I cannot believe that I didn't see this, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Alice was slapping her forehead repetitively with the heel of her hand, as she chanted the word, stupid. Jacob stifled laughter.  
"Alice, it's okay." I started.  
"No, Ness, it isn't okay. This isn't a happy little sitcom! Oh God, Edward is so going to kill you, Jacob."  
"Alice, am I pregnant?" I asked, biting my lip.  
Her eyebrows knit together and she licked her lips, "Yes." She whispered in a tone that would be nearly impossible for a full human to hear.  
"I am?"  
"I think, I mean, I'm not one hundred percent sure."  
"I am?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"Oh. My. God." I went lightheaded, Jacob swooped me up into his massive grasp, moments before I would have fallen. I floated in his grasp, at peace, my father was most likely going to try to physically harm him. I knew that. I also knew that not even what was left of the Quiluete treaty would protect him. However, in this perfect moment, nothing was wrong.  
"Nessie, Nessie? Baby, are you okay? Stay with me." Jacob called to me, louder than necessary.  
"Mm." I managed a small noise from my throat, I was being moved, and then set in a soft, cool place, with cool fabric being slid over my body, up to my chest. "Sleep, baby." Jacob whispered kissing my sticky forehead. "Mm." I managed again. "Donleavme." I mumbled, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. "I won't. I'll come to bed with you after Alice leaves." He replied slipping through the door. "Mm, yeah." I grumbled.

JakePOV

So, I got my six year old girlfriend knocked up. Her leech of a father was going to kill me... if the psychopathic blonde didn't get me first, and I was going to be a father. This night had been a whirlwind.  
From the sensual surprise that awaited me in her room, with thirty-some votive candles and rose petals scattered across her pale bedspread. She looked so sexy, the way she leapt up onto me when I walked through the door. We exchanged wolf puns, which I had come to find amusing, though only from her, Bella, and my pack. Altogether we had an incredible evening. Later to my utter shock, our sense of protection was shattered. Nessie's pixie aunt barged into the cottage, eyes wide, as she slapped herself repetitively, I quite enjoyed watching her abuse herself. It was affirmative, my Renesmèe was pregnant. That was possible? We were both not supposed to exist, she was a half-vampire hybrid breed, I was a werewolf or shape shifter, whatever. Was this healthy? Could my six year old girlfriend be pregnant with a human-vampire-wolf baby? God dammit, this was insane. "Alice, what do you see? Will my girl be okay?" I asked, blinding tears glazed over my eyes, I blinked them away, willing myself not to cry in front of the pixie-leech. "I can't see anything, Jacob. I'll keep watch. Are you okay?" she sensed my chin quivering before I could clench it. "I'm fine." I gasped, trying my hardest to contain the varying emotions that were coursing through me, at least Jasper wasn't there. "You should get some rest."  
"Yeah, wake me if you see, anything."  
"I will, Jake." She ran over to me, and threw her little arms around my waist and gripped me tightly, pressing her ear against my chest. She hugged me, she freaking hugged me. "Bye Jacob, sleep well, take care of my niece." I nodded and padded off into Nessie's room. She was sleeping with the blankets pulled tightly around her. I untangled her fingers from the comforter, lifting it only enough to slide in next to her. She rolled over, her bronze curls sliding across my bare chest. She threaded her legs through mine, and fell back asleep. I slipped my fingers through her curls and cupped her face, stroking her defined cheekbones. I soon was asleep, let morning bring what it may.


	2. Things Look Different In the Morning

***AN*  
You came back! Great to see you again, even if you don't review, the hit spike is really encouraging! I had a review within ten minutes of posting chapter one! Thank you Sparkedge for the major confidence boost!  
Okay moving on, the song for this chapter is Runaway - Linkin Park (I don't think that the link I poated nfor the last song worked so just search it on youtube.)  
On with chapter 2! Please take thirty seconds (if that) and hit that purdy green button at the bottom and show this balanced challenged author some love!  
~ClumsyAlice**

NessPOV

I woke up before Jacob, it was early Saturday morning, 7:17 according to the clock. Heavy rain beat down on the cottage roof, as thunder crashed above the house. Lightning lit the gray sky in brief purple flashes. Between Jake's snoring and the storm, I had almost forgotten the perplexing events that took place last night. I was no where near ready to get up, so I snuggled next to my boyfriend, who groaned, rolling over to me. He wrapped his heavy, though not uncomfortable, arm around my waist. His soft breaths danced across my face, his eyes moved rapidly behind their lids. Warmth radiated from Jake's skin, even with the discarded comforter, which currently sat, crumpled on the floor. Jacob's heat rolled through me as I drifted back into sleep, matching my breaths with his.

I woke up again, Jake still sleeping. I guessed that he had stayed up much later than promised. I slipped out from under his warm grasp, and quietly walked over to my closet door, proceeding to look into the large mirror hanging on it. I turned sideways, and pulled the bright pink tank top up to my chest. Nothing was obviously protruding, maybe I could have a normal pregnancy. Or better yet maybe Alice was wrong, not likely. I tiptoed over to my vanity and grabbed the little green brush, and pulled it through my long, thick hair before confining my locks in a low braid.

Jacob was restless, he began turning in my too-small bed, "Nessie?" He groaned, stretching, and feeling around on the bed next to him. " I'm right here, baby," I called, running over to my bed and laid down next to him, with my head on his massive chest, and my leg wrapped around his stomach. He raked his fingers through his knotted black hair. "Your hair is a mess." I stated, laughing. "Yeah what's new?" he laughed huskily. "Let me brush it for you."  
"Okay, baby," He agreed, as I leapt up to get the brush back off my vanity.  
I climbed back onto the bed. I started tugging the brush through his hair.  
"What are we going to do? I mean, my dad, will try to kill you if we stay." I thought aloud, smoothing Jacob's hair.  
"Are you talking about running away?"  
"Maybe,"  
"Alice, will find us. Well technically just you." He complained, powerlessly.  
"Not if she comes with." I hinted, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Comes with? She and Bella are best friends, she'll tell your parents."  
"No, we'll deal with Alice. She'll just have to get over it."  
"Damn, Ness, you're never so pushy."  
"Well, in some instances, I have to be pushy, this is one of them."  
"Wow, do you have to do that?"  
"What?"  
"Be so incredibly sexy."  
I blushed, setting the brush down beside me.  
"Jake, you're crazy, I am not being 'sexy'."  
"I'm afraid that that's where you're wrong, my love. And it's true, I am crazy... for you."  
I blushed again, it was adorable when he got sappy.  
"Jake," I whined.  
"Ness," he mocked, and pulled me into his lap, like a small child.  
"We should go soon. If running away is still the plan." I said nervously.  
"I guess it is still the plan, are you up for this?"  
"No other choice, mom and dad are supposed to be home tonight. We need a chance to clear the air. My dad can't know for a while. You personally know how apposed he was to my mom keeping me. That is if you even want to keep the baby."  
"Nessie, of course I want you to have the baby. With your freaky leech genes, and my wolf deal. You never know if this chance will ever come our way again."  
"Good point."  
"Well, where should we go?"  
"Alice will know."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"Jake, have some faith, huh?"  
He groaned, "Yeah, yeah, sure,"  
I bit his bare shoulder, not too hard, almost enough to break his warm skin.  
"Hey, what was that for?" he complained, watching the bright red, crescent shaped indentations dissappear.  
"Because, my Jacob, you must trust me."  
"So you bit me?"  
"Yep, I had to get my point across, and I am not afraid to bite you again, my Jacob."  
"Well then, I guess I should stay in line."  
"Yes, Jake, you should."  
"What exactly would happen if I didn't?" he asked, quietly.  
I winked and bit him again, just below his collar bone, this time hard enough to draw blood, I licked the sticky red substance leaking from his wound. My vampire side came through as the blood lingered on my tongue, and slid down my throat.  
"Ew, Nessie, that's sick!" Jake complained, watching his wound heal.  
I shrugged, "My nature. Now get dressed."

I know Jake loves me, but sometimes, I'm pretty sure that he thinks I'm insane. He kept telling me that, "running away with the pixie-leech was absolutely freaking crazy." We packed most of our clothing, I was in the cottage packing for myself. "Jake?"  
I called from the parlor of the main house. "Up here, baby." He replied. I skipped up to his room. "Are you ready?" I asked.  
"For?"  
"Talking to Alice."  
"Oh, right, yeah,"  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Alice was in his room.  
"Well, Alice. Jake and I think it's best not to be around my dad for a while. We are running away, and want you to come with."  
"Wow," Alice said, as she stood gaping at us.  
"Will you come?"  
She licked her lips and nodded slowly, her trademark, nervous, agreement.  
"You will?" I squeaked with immense joy.  
"Yes."  
"Glad to hear it pixie." Jake chimed in, and winked.  
"Don't push me, Jacob." She hissed.  
"I wouldn't dare," he teased.  
"Well, come on guys we should go." I interjected.  
"Yup. Whose car?" Jake asked.  
"Jake, how about your Escalade?" Alice suggested.  
"Okay."  
"Alice, pack fast, we need to go, now." I insisted.  
"Fine, what about Jazz?"  
"We can go pick him up."  
"Alright."  
Jacob tugged the key from his pocket, hoisted his knapsack and grabbed the duffle bag from my shoulder. "I have to take care of you, my girl. I will take care of you until the end of forever."  
I blushed. Jacob helped me up into the car, and even helped Alice. We started off to some unknown hideout.  
"By the way, where are we going?" I asked Jake who was speeding down the muddy path. "I'm trying not to think anything revealing, in case of a certain somebody is near."  
"He isn't near." Alice assured him.  
He pulled the black Cadillac on to the main road out of Forks.  
"Well, do you see anything to damper our escape, Alice?" I asked, twisting my torso around to look at her.  
"No, not really, your parents are still in Alaska."  
"Now will you tell me where we are going."  
"The truth?" he asked, fighting a smile.  
"Yes, tell me."  
"Okay, honestly, I have no idea."  
"Jacob, seriously, I want to know."  
"I really don't know."  
"Alice?"  
"He won't decide." She said distantly, watching the future, I guessed.  
"Jake, make up your mind." I insisted.  
"Jacksonville, with Renèe?"  
"In case you haven't noticed, I sparkle, and Nessie glows like a 100-watt. Not to mention dealing with Renèe."  
"Zafrina?" I suggested. She was one of my very best friends from the time I was only months old.  
Jake moaned, obviously not relishing the idea of hiding amongst vampires.  
"Let's just wait for Jasper." Alice suggested pulling something silver out of her pocket.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Jazz gave me an iPhone 5th generation for an early anniversary present."  
"Oh, fancy." Jake teased, pulling his car into a southbound exit.  
"Jacob, you will continue north, we must get Jazz."  
Alice growled.  
"Jake, go to Canada." I tried my best to calm him.  
"There is no way in hell I am going anywhere near the psychopathic blonde, she'll castrate me. Come on, Ness, she's the only one that is capable of hating me more than Edward." He insisted.  
"Jake I'll call Jazz and tell him to come meet us."  
"Fine."  
Alice continued tapping on the multi-purpose device and lifted it to her ear.  
"Ali?" Jasper called from the speaker of Alice's new phone, his smooth voice trickling into the car.  
"Yes baby, it's me. Listen, you cannot talk to Edward or Bella about any of this, but I'm with Jake and Nessie, we're fine, but you need to come meet us." Alice tried her best to be calm.  
"Where?" leaked from inside the phone.  
"We are still in Washington."  
"Forks?" his voice pulled through the static.  
"No, we just passed Seattle."  
"Alright, how about we meet in Latah, Idaho?"  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you always, be safe. If you can get farther than Latah, call me."  
"I will."  
"Bye, my love."  
Alice prodded the phone, and dreamily announced, "I love that man."  
Jacob groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"I love this man," I sighed, tucking a stray lock of Jacob's hair that was flapping in the breeze of the open window behind his ear. I yawned widely, readjusting positions under my seat belt.  
The sun was out, my skin bright, even through the shaded windows, the motion of the car lulled me into sleep.

I woke up with Jacob's warm arm pressed against my forehead. I yawned tilting my head back against the seat.  
"You awake baby?" he asked, not moving his arm.  
"Yeah, I'm awake. What is your arm doing in front of my face?"  
"You kept slumping over forward, I didn't want you to have a stiff neck." He proudly stated, pulling his arm away.  
"You're so sweet."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Alice?" I called, the car was far too quiet to be containing Alice.  
"Huh... oh, Nessie, you're awake."  
"Yeah. Did you have a vision?"  
"Nope." She exclaimed, popping the 'p'.  
"Oh, you just sounded distant,"  
"Mm..." she mumbled, a clicking, or maybe tapping sound came from the backseat.  
"Y'know, Jasper really should get her new gadgets more often, haven't heard a peep out of her in over an hour." Jake laughed.  
"What time is it anyways?" I yawned.  
"About 4:30, you hungry?"  
"Wow, sorry I slept so long, yeah I'm a bit hungry, you?"  
"Am I ever, not hungry?"  
"How silly of me."  
"We will pass through the next city in about fifteen minutes, want to eat there?"  
"Sure."  
Jake pulled off the highway, where a green sign declared, 'WELCOME TO PULLMAN'.  
We scoped out side streets for a diner, after circling around we found our destination.  
"You coming, Alice?" I asked, releasing my seatbelt.  
"Nah, I'll stay here and play with my phone. No need to make people suspicious." She replied, not bothering to look up.  
Jake opened his door and got out, coming around to my side. I pushed open the door and slipped into his waiting arms, why he insisted on getting such a tall car I don't know, but if it made him happy, so be it.  
He set my feet gently on the ground, our hands interlocked as we walked in.

"Hey there, table for 2?" An older woman asked as she came around the counter.  
"Yes please." I confirmed.  
"Right over here, by the way I'm Carol, I'll be taking care of you today. What can I get the two of you to drink?" Carol asked, setting the menus on opposite sides of the table. I slid into the grey booth, expecting Jake to sit across from me, though he settled into the bench next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, resting his elbow on the seat.  
"Coke," Jake decided.  
"I'll have iced tea." I told her. Carol nodded and walked away.  
"What looks good?" Jake asked, looking over my shoulder at the menu that I had open in my lap.  
"A steak or something, too bad we can't get anything... fresher."  
"Later, we'll hunt, baby, I promise."  
"Okay. By the way how much money did we bring?"  
"Alice and I were talking about that, she brought her credit cards, and 67,000 dollars, cash. I have 1,900 dollars, cash."  
"Cash?" I gasped.  
"Yeah, apparently Alice saw herself needing cash, but she didn't know why."  
"Wow."  
"Uhuh. I pulled my money out last night, we can't use cards, Edward will trace us."  
"Right."  
"Well, what will it be?" Carol asked, returning to the table setting our drinks down in front of us, she eyed our closeness cautiously.  
"I'll have the number 2, with steamed vegetables instead of fries."  
"Okay and and how do you want that steak cooked?"  
"Leave it bloody, essentially just warm it."  
Carol smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly,  
"And for you sir?"  
"Number 8, extra fries."  
"Okay, will that be all for you kids?"  
"Yes, thank you." I nodded. The woman walked away, shaking her head. I leaned my head onto Jake's shoulder and touched his hand. I showed him the waitress's reaction to my order. Jake broke out into laughter, causing the other patrons - though there were only a total of 5 other customers here - to stare at us.  
I hushed him, slapping his knee.  
"Sorry," he mumbled to me.

"So what should we call this baby?" I asked.  
"Jacob," Jake exclaimed.  
"If it's a boy, we can call him Jacob, or Edward Jacob, like my mom wanted to name me." I joked.  
"I'm okay with Edward Jacob, if that's what would make you happy."  
"You're too sweet, what about for a girl?"  
"I have no clue."  
"I think it would mean a lot to Alice and Rose if we named the baby after them."  
"Alice Rosalie Black?"  
"Ew, it sounded better internally. Maybe, Alice Lillian Black?"  
"That sounds pretty,"  
"Would you want to name the baby after anyone on your side of the family?"  
"No, I'm not too close with my sisters, or Billy,"  
"Sorry, Jake."  
"I have you Ness, that's all that matters."  
I smiled at him, and out of the corner of my eye saw Carol approaching with a tray.  
"Steak for you." Carol grimaced at my plate.  
"Thanks,"  
"Here's your burger, hun."  
Jake nodded, as Carol walked away.  
I unrolled my silverware, and slipped the napkin in between my knees, proceeding to pick up my fork and knife. Jake grabbed his burger from the plate with his right hand, keeping me tucked into his left arm. I ate my steak slowly, it was unfortunately over-cooked. "How's your burger?" I asked, sawing through my meat.  
"Decent." Jake yawned.  
"You tired?"  
"Yeah, a bit, I'll be fine though."  
"I can drive if you want?"  
"I wouldn't make you do that I'll be fine to drive."  
"Jake," I insisted, popping a piece of carrot into my mouth.  
"Fine, you drive."  
"I will."  
He squeezed my shoulder playfully.  
Jake paid the woman and left a generous tip, before walking out the door, his arm still draped around me.


	3. Connect

***AN*  
Back again? Wow, that is pretty amazing, I'm glad that you are continuing to show me love! So, I really, really, really (feels like Derek Zoolander. . . BLUE STEEL!) would love some reviews! 5. . . is that too much to ask. . . hmm. . . 3? Okay. I'm not at the point of holding them up for review ransom yet. (hehe spunk ransom) Okay I'm a little erratic and harebrained right now (looks at empty half liter bottle of diet coke and grins evily). That's (Clumsy) Alice for ya!**

**Oh and this chapter's song is: Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye**

~ClumsyAlice over & out!

NessPOV

I was sitting in the drivers seat, the car was sitting outside of the diner, Jake helped me pull the seat forward, so that my feet easily touched the pedals. Alice got out of the backseat and came up next to me so that Jacob could lay out in the back. He rested his back against the door and he attempted to stretch his legs out, though his knees bent awkwardly to fit in the allotted space of the truck cab. I veered back onto the main highway, and began seeing signs for the Idaho border, Jacob's soft snoring had a comforting white noise in the background, along with the roaring engine.  
"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Alice asked, half an hour after leaving Pullman.  
"Well, Jake and I were tossing some ideas around, but I don't know. Can you see what gender it will be?"  
"Honestly, I can't see anything when it comes to the baby."  
I smiled, too much Jake in it, I suppose.  
"Can you see me being pregnant? Or is that part of the blind spot as well?"  
Alice became silent, her lips parted slightly, as a blank expression masked her face.  
"No I see you. In the snow, I suppose Jacob's with you but I can't tell. You are very far along... and then nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Sorry that I can't see more,"  
"No, I understand it's because of Jacob and all."

A semi-truck that was driving 70 or so miles an hour suddenly slowed down. As I slowed our vehicle to keep a safe distance from the semi, Jake attempted to turn in his sleep, his legs rolled forward, hitting the floor of the truck, jolting him awake so fast that he hit his head on the roof of the truck.  
"Shit!" Jacob exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.  
"Jake, babe, you okay?" I asked looking back at him in the rear-view mirror.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he groaned, rolling over to face the back of the seat.  
His snoring began again.  
I yawned, as the semi's speed increased again.  
"Tired?" Alice presumed.  
"A bit,"  
"Want me to drive?"  
"No, you can later, we're almost there."  
"I can't wait to see Jazz. Will you tell me what's it like?"  
"What's what like?"  
"Being tired? I asked Jasper soon after we met, but he said, 'Alice, I don't remember back that far, and I'm trying to forget every part of my life that happened before I found you.' So what does it feel like?"  
"Well, it is uncontrollable, your eyes feel heavy and even burn when get too tired. Another effect of being overly tired is that your stomach or head hurts."  
"That isn't good."  
"No,"  
"What does sleep feel like?"  
"You lay down, anywhere you can, though a bed is preferable, close your eyes and drift off. Next thing you know you wake up and time has passed."  
"Wow, that sounds simple, why are humans always complaining that they can't sleep?"  
"It's not always so simple,"  
"Why?"  
"Because, if you're not comfortable or tired enough, sleeping is difficult."  
"Oh,"  
"Simple enough, huh?"  
"I guess, let me know if your eyes start burning." She laughed.  
"I will." I giggled, trying to be somewhat quiet, for Jake. I sped up wanting to get to our destination.

"See him? See him? He's right there, there. See him?" Alice was bouncing up and down rapidly pointing at Jasper who was leaned against the side of restaurant we'd agreed to meet at. "Yeah, Alice, I see him." I pulled into the parking lot, I didn't have a chance to put the car into park before Alice threw the door open and flinging herself through the door, she monitored her speed, but still ran a bit too fast for a normal human girl. I put the truck in park and got out too. Jasper was swinging Alice in a circle, holding her tightly to his chest, "I missed you so much Jazz."  
"I know you did, Alice. I missed you too. Are you going to tell me why we are here, and why I couldn't talk to Bella and Edward?"  
"In a minute, let's get in the car first."  
"Okay. Oh hello Renesmèe, forgive me for not greeting you properly." Jasper released Alice and pulled me into a hug. "Hi, Jasper." I cried.  
"Nessie, are you good to drive or do you want us to?" Alice asked, leaning against the grill of the the truck.  
"Can you?"  
"Sure," Alice nodded.  
"Thank you."  
"Yep. Jazz do you want to drive, or shall I?"  
"I will, Alice," Jasper decided, walking to the driver's side. I crawled into the backseat, and found Jake still sound asleep. I carefully lowered myself onto him, precisely matching his position. I stroked the contours of his warm hand. He slung his other arm over my stomach, in his sleep.  
I fell into a milky haze, my Jacob was all I could sense.

It was so bright, my skin glowed delicately. Snow was cascading around us, intricate snow flakes melted into water droplets as they drifted down on to Jacob's warm skin. My stomach was protruding awkwardly over my jeans and through my cotton shirt. Jake walked me to his truck, which was covered by a thick layer of heavy white fluff. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us in the car.  
I leaned into Jacob's side, pulling a quilt over my legs while Jasper gunned the engine into reverse and gracefully slipped out of the parking space and away from the motel.

I woke in darkness, the only light came from the headlights of our car and and those around us. Jake was sleeping, Jasper was still driving, one hand lazily on the steering wheel, the other arm rested on the headrest of Alice's seat. Alice was reading a book that I had brought, though it was completely dark in the truck, her senses allowed her to see the pages.  
"Alice?" I called quietly.  
"Good morning, sleepy head!" Alice whispered excitedly.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Almost six hours,"  
"Where are we?"  
"Jazz?"  
"Clearwater county, Idaho." Jasper said softly, as he flicked on the turn signal, and proceeded across four lanes of traffic, then gliding over an off ramp.  
"Wow, I didn't realize it was that long." I responded.  
Jasper parked beside a gas pump, at a well lit gas station.  
"I'm going to go pay," Alice whispered, sliding off of the leather seat.  
Jake shifted his weight under me, I lifted my head off of his arm, allowing him to reposition himself. He stretched, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
"Hey, Ness." He said, yawning.  
"Hey, Jake." I replied, grinning.  
"Did you know that I love you?" Jacob asked, pulling me on to his lap, and swinging his legs up onto the bench seat.  
"I never doubted it." I told him, laying my head down on his chest. His lips brushed the top of my head. He sat rocking me gently, gas flowed into the car slowly, Alice came through the glass doors of the convenience store with two bottles of water, walking at a brisk human speed.  
"Here," she handed the waters to us. I took them in my hands and handed one to Jake. Jasper removed the nozzle from the gas tank and replaced the hose in its designated holster. After twisting the cap on again he got back into the car.  
"Shall we?" he asked, starting the car.  
"Yes, Jasper." Alice insisted.  
We rolled back to the highway, Jasper had the cruise control set at 97 miles an hour.  
Jake wrapped his arm around me, and stroked my hair. I sighed deeply, over eight hours on the road was never my idea of fun.  
"You're not as easy to entertain, as you were four years ago." He whispered, not that it kept anything private around Jasper and Alice.  
"Au contraire, monsieur." I whispered, turning my head, violently crashing my lips to his. Jacob returned my kiss, his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I pulled his top lip into my mouth and sucked it gently. A moan escaped Jake's mouth. Alice, naturally, broke through our passionate moment, giggling wildly. "Thanks, Alice." I grumbled.  
She continued giggling.  
"Alice, you are embarrassing our niece." Jasper attempted to hush his wife, even his talent couldn't control her.  
Alice ceased laughing after Jasper's third attempt.  
"Y'know, babe, that french thing was sexy." Jacob sighed.  
"Loin d'être aussi sexy que vous mon Jacob." I breathed, in my best flirtatious voice.  
Jacob gulped, "God, Nessie, that is incredibly hot."  
I touched his arm, showing him last night.  
Jake gasped, in the most adorable way, I loved having this control.  
"Nessie, you are freaking out Jasper, he can't handle the emotions rolling off of Jacob. You sick little temptress, good thing your dad isn't here."


	4. Alone Time

***AN*  
Still waiting on those reviews people! Four in one night. Jeezums, what do you want from me? . . . I know what I want from you. . . 2 reviews, pretty please with Jasper on top? (Clears throat. . . that was dirtier than intended. Lolz!) *Face turns red* (What?! Like you never thought it. . .) Just read dammit! Love ya guys!**

**Song is: Stroke Of Luck - Garbage (This was one of the ones that mostly just helped me get into the right mindset.)  
~ClumsyAlice**

NessPOV

"Welcome to Missoula, Montana." Jasper read the sign, as the truck lurched towards the off ramp. He pulled toward a hotel sign. Soon we were in front of a tall, white hotel, complete with two revolving doors. Jasper drove under the awning of the entryway. The four of us piled out, and walked through the spinning doors. The inside of the hotel was pretty, golden carpet, bronze chandeliers, mahogany desks, the whole bit. We walked to the dark brown counter.  
"We need a room for tonight, please." Jasper said to the tall, gangly boy behind the desk, whose silver name tag read, Ian.  
"Just one night?" Ian asked, confirming.  
"Yes, that's correct."  
"And your name, sir?"  
"Jasper Whitlock."  
"Okay Mr. Whitlock, a room two queen beds will cost 197.98, before tax, for one night."  
"That's fine, thanks."  
"How will you be paying for this?"  
"Cash."  
"Cash?"  
"Yes."  
"Um, erm, okay."  
"Will that be a problem?" Jasper used his talent on the boy.  
"N-n-no, sir."  
"Thank you."  
"How many keys?"  
"Jacob, Vanessa, would you both like one?"  
"We can share." I chimed.  
"Two." Jasper told Ian.  
"Very well then." Ian said, magnetizing two room cards, and handing them to Jasper.  
"The total will 212.37."  
Alice pulled correct amount of money out of her brown and cream colored purse, and handed it to Ian. He counted the money. Twice.  
"Okay, your room is going to be, 129. What you're gonna want to do is, walk down this hallway behind me and then hang a right, a couple doors down, and there you are."  
"Thanks,"  
"Sure have a great stay."  
Jasper handed Jacob and Alice the keys and walked back to the car.  
"I should come too, Alice and Nessie probably packed the entirety of their wardrobes."  
"It's fine, I can... oh right, come on."  
Alice and I followed the directions to our room. Alice swiped her card, the green light flickered as she pulled the door open.  
It was a nice room, the two beds were covered with deep blue comforters. A coffee maker sat on a side table near the television. Alice and I looked out the window, seeing Jacob's Escalade pull into a small space, with yellow border lines. Jasper emerged first and walked around to the flatbed. Jacob got out to meet Jasper. They grabbed the bags for us and walked to the hotel again.  
"Ness?" Jake's voice poured through the door.  
"Alice?" Jasper called. Alice ran full tilt across the small room, and opened the door.  
"Thanks." Jake said gratefully. They sat the luggage down on the floor.  
Jasper sat on the bed that Alice was on, Jake sat next to me on the other bed.  
"Well, I am going to go take a shower, my hair is God awful." I said, getting up and walking to my luggage. I unzipped the bag and rummaged for my toiletries, once I found the small purple bag I went into the bathroom, a small shower with brass fixtures sat across from the toilet. I striped down, pulled my hair out of the scrunchi, and removed the sunglasses sitting on the crown of my head. I stepped into the shower, the cold tile shocked my feet. After turning the water on I poured shampoo into my hand and rubbed it through my hair, the nape of my neck was sore from the ponytail that I'd had in for over 10 hours. After conditioning my hair and washing the rest of me, I turned off the water and wrung out my hair. I wrapped a towel around my wet body.  
I snuggled into the bed while Jake took his shower, wrapped in fresh, green, pajamas. I flipped through the television channel and settled on HBO. Jacob came back into the bedroom and pulled the covers down and slipped into bed next to me. "Where did Jasper and Alice disappear off to?" he asked, driving his fingers through his wet hair.  
"They went hunting. I was, according to Alice, driving Jasper crazy."  
"Wait so they're gone?" Jake sat up, grinning wildly.  
"Yup." I winked, reaching for the pink power button on the remote.

Quite earlier in the morning I woke to the door opening. "Good morning, kids!" Alice yelled. Bursting through the door. "Hey, Alice."  
"...what the hell is this?" Jake moaned, rolling over.  
"Look who we found!" Alice squealed, as Jasper walked in to the room behind two familiar blondes, that I said seen numerous times since the run-in with the Volturi, when I was a baby. "Charlotte!" I yelled, leaping out of bed and running over to my, vampire friend, and hugging her.  
"Hi, Renesmèe." Peter called behind Jasper.  
"Hey, Peter." I went over and wrapped my arms around him.  
"How did you find them?" I asked, walking back over to Jacob.  
"They were hunting in the same forest, right place at the right time." Jasper told me.  
"But you don't hunt animals, right?" I was confused, as I looked into Peter and Charlotte's bright, crimson eyes.  
"Deer season," Peter said with a chuckle.  
"It looks like an unfortunate bear attack." Charlotte admitted.  
"Oh." I gasped.  
"Alice told us the news." Charlotte smiled.  
"I figured."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"Well, Jake, Nessie, we should get out of here soon. Last night your parents got home, they've been calling you non-stop."  
"Great," I moaned, "Must we leave, Alice? Can't we stay and talk with Peter and Charlotte?"  
"We were hoping to come with on your journey." Peter said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, part of the way at least."  
"Hi." Jake yawned, he slung an arm over his eyes and pulled the blanket up to conceal his bare chest.  
"Get dressed," Alice snarled.  
I got up, padded off to my suitcase, grabbing an outfit and proceeded to the bathroom. As soon as I clicked the lock on the door my phone shrieked, it couldn't be good. I let it got to voicemail, as I pulled a pair of jeans on Alice's phone started ringing. She silenced it, "You get to handle this one, Kiddo!" She yelled to me. "Thanks so much." I groaned. Jasper's phone was the next to ring. I walked out of the bathroom, brushing my hair, and picked up my phone. The voicemail symbol flashed, I called my message inbox, rummaging through Jake's knapsack with my free hand. I pieced together an outfit for Jacob as the synthesized voice in my phone spoke, "You have four new messages." I tossed Jake's clothes to him.  
"Nessie, did you go for a hunt with Jake and Alice? Dad and I are home. Love you, see you soon!" My mom's voice came through the speaker. "To delete this message, press four. To save, press six." The automated voice instructed. I pressed the glowing four button. "Message deleted. New message,"  
"Renesmèe, you need to come home, where are you? Call. Me. Now." My dad was furious, I chewed the inside of my cheek. "To delete this message, press four. To save, press six." I deleted that one too.  
"Renesmèe, you know that I love you, but your dad told me that you, Jacob and Alice were gone. Jasper ran away from us. Call someone, let us know you're okay. Bye honey, I love you." Everyone knew about our disappearance, hearing Rosalie's message was proof. I didn't need to hear the last message, so I snapped my phone shut. Who to call? "Alice?" she walked over to me from the loveseat that she and Jasper sat at, across from Peter and Charlotte.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who should I call?"  
"To tell?"  
"No, just to check in. I think Rosalie."  
"Do what you think's best."  
"Then, Rosalie."  
"Good luck." Alice kissed my cheek, and patted my shoulder, before returning to the other side of the room. Jake emerged from the bathroom, with completely smoothed hair, and a new outfit. I dialed  
Rosalie's number.  
"Hello? Nessie?" She answered on the first ring.  
"Hey Rose, I'm okay,"  
"What happened, where are you?"  
"I can't say, Aunt Rose, but I'm safe. Tell my mom and dad that, okay?"  
"Yeah, Nessie. Did Jacob hurt you, I swear I will - "  
"Stop. I'm okay."  
"Well, why did you flee?"  
"I had to, I can't tell you. I need to go, bye."  
"Bye, Renesmèe. I love you!"  
"Love you too, Rose."  
I hung up.  
"What do they know?" Jacob asked wide eyed.  
"They don't know much. That was Rosalie."  
"We should go," he insisted.  
"Yes."  
"Come on, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte. You guys ready?"  
"Yes, thank you for allowing us to come with." Peter said getting up and coming over to Jacob and I.  
"May I?" he asked, holding a hand out to my duffel bag which sat on Jake's shoulder. "No need." Jake told him lightly. Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand behind Peter and Charlotte. Jasper held Alice's trunk in his free hand.

We got into the car, I tucked myself into Jacob's lap, back against the car door. Charlotte sat in the middle seat, with Peter at her side. Today, Alice was driving, Jasper beside her. "Where are we going to go today?" Jasper was curious.  
"It's a surprise, east though."  
"Be practical, Alice, this is not a trip for leisure."  
"I know, Jazz, put your talent to good use and relax."  
Slowly, Jacob and I drifted into sleep. Though we had been in the hotel room for over ten hours, we did not partake in much sleeping.

"Well good morning, you've been sleeping forever." Alice giggled, when my eyes fluttered, she was in the passenger's seat now. "Hi, sorry for falling asleep."  
"It's fine, the four of us have had a chance to catch up."  
"So where are we?"  
"Minnesota."  
"Yikes. How long was I out?"  
"14 hours, I thought you died."  
"So positive."  
"That's me, you hungry?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Should we wake up Jacob?"  
"Yeah, he wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to eat... Jake, babe... food."  
"Food?" Jake mumbled.  
"Yes, wake up babe."  
"Okay."  
"Did Nessie wear you out, Jake? The two of you were asleep for, like, fourteen whole hours."  
"Alice was certain that the two of you were dead." Charlotte informed Jake.  
"Where is the food?" Jake asked.  
"We don't have any yet, what do you want."  
"Don't care."

We stopped off at a truck stop for breakfast. Alice still wasn't telling where we were going, but I have learned to trust her. We were still heading east, that much I knew, though her destination was unclear. After Jake and I finished our breakfast we headed back to the the truck which Alice was filling up. I sat on Jacob's lap again next to Charlotte. "What have you two been up too?" I asked Charlotte.  
"Not too terribly much. We ran into another escapee from Maria's camp, Ethel."  
"Really? That had to have been interesting."  
"It was, she said that Maria had been tracking her, trying to get back."  
"That's terrible."  
"Yes. Jasper, was the one that turned her. She had incredible powers."  
"Oh, really, what?"  
"She could sense another vampire's power, and use it."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, it threw good old Jasper for a loop the first time she changed his emotions."  
"So she steals power?"  
"No, she temporarily obtains it. If she's less than a mile away from you she can sense your power and use it as her own."  
"I see why Maria would want her back. I'm surprised the Volturi aren't interested in her."  
"The Volturi are interested in her."  
"Jasper is anyone else like her?"  
"Not to my knowledge," he informed me.  
"Wow, that's incredible."  
"Yes."  
"Do you think that I could ever get to meet her?"  
"I know you will, Nessie." Alice assured me.  
"Good,"  
"So, Alice, not to sound like the six year old that I supposedly am, but, are we there yet?"  
"Nope, not quite, ten more hours, need to get out and stretch, kiddo? We stopped for gas once or twice while you two were sleeping."  
"I'm good, Jake?"  
"I'm fine." He replied, moving his gaze from the window to me.  
Ten hours shouldn't seem too long when you're immortal, but to me it seemed to take ages. Charlotte and I chatted for a few hours, Peter and Jasper also took the opportunity to talk. Jacob seemed distant, almost worried.  
We pulled into a truck stop to eat and gas up the car. Jake and I walked in and took our seats, a waitress came and handed us menus and silverware.  
"What to drink?" she asked.  
"Water." I told her.  
"Coke." Jake said.  
"Pepsi?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
She walked away.  
Jake, who sat across from me, looked out the window, still distant. His face was almost blank, though his lips were turned down slightly.  
"Jake, are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah." He sounded almost short, with me.  
"Something's wrong, I know you."  
"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, which were slightly chattering, the rest of his body trembled as well.  
"No, Jake, you are not."  
"Drop it, Renesmèe, if I say I'm fine, I am. Got it?"  
"Jesus, Jacob. Fine, your okay, I get it, sorry for caring."  
He snapped his head in my direction, and his face fell, he crumpled down in his chair. I was concerned, something was wrong with him, very wrong, entirely wrong.  
"I'm so sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean - "  
"Jake, baby, it's okay, I know you're stressed out. I love you, I want to help." I told him, biting my lip. I extended an arm across the table to him, palm up. "So like her." He muttered, almost unintelligibly. He placed his big hand over mine.  
"Is that what's upsetting you?"  
"What?"  
"My mom." I said softly, two drinks were sitting on the table, I hadn't realized the waitress had delivered them.  
"No. I am not upset." Dark Jacob resurfaced, he pulled his hand away.  
"I'm going to the car." I said, standing up to leave.  
"Wait."  
"Come out when your done." I told Jacob, my eyes heavy with tears.  
I turned and walked away, away from my Jacob.  
After walking out of the restaurant, I ran to the car, threw the door open and slipped in. I hugged my knees and tucked my head into my legs, sobs tore through me, my body convulsed, uncontrollably.  
"Renesmèe?" Four uneasy voices called to me, a car door opened and slammed. Footsteps. The door next to me opened, and shut, I was being held by petite arms, and sitting in a small lap. Still holding my legs. Alice forcefully pulled me to her chest and rocked me back and forth.  
"What happened? Is Jake alright?" She asked, rubbing my back. Incapable of speaking I clamped a hand to her shoulder and showed her the conversation that Jacob and I had had. She growled.  
"Is she okay?" The other three vampires asked, sounding distant over the roar in my ears from crying so violently. A different car door opened and shut. Then, my door opened again, the one across from me opened, Peter got out and went up to the front seat. Alice passed me to Jasper's cool hands. He rocked me, and blanketed me in soothing emotions. "Shh." He whispered, pulling me impossibly closer. My sobs slowly transformed into shaky breaths. "You're okay, I've got you."  
I tipped my head up and let it fall against his chest, soaking his thin shirt with tears, though he didn't seem to mind. "Do you want to sleep?" He asked, a hand cupping my cheek, brushing away tears.  
"Yeah."  
I closed my eyes.  
I heard screaming and instantly covered my ears until I realized it was me that was screaming. My eyes flew open, to see that Jasper was still holding me.  
"Where's Jacob?"  
"I'm up here, Renesmèe. I'm so sorry about earlier. I was having a moment. Can you forgive me?"  
"I suppose. What happened with you?"  
"I worry about you."  
"That's no reason to freak out, Jake."  
"You remind me so much of Bella. Everything about you; your eyes, smile, personality. Everything. I remember when she was pregnant with you. She almost died. I can't lose you."  
"You won't."  
"I hope you're right."  
"I am. Hey if you and me, Jasper and Alice are back here, who's driving?"  
"That would be me." Peter said, up in the front seat, his mate beside him.  
"Sorry about my breakdown, do I get to blame it on hormones yet?"  
Everyone laughed, Jasper's chest shook under me as he chuckled.  
"How long did you keep me asleep? It seems like all I've done is sleep lately."  
"Four hours." He responded.  
"Do you think I could have my girl?" Jake asked leaning towards Jasper, around Alice.  
"Are you okay to?"  
"Yes,"  
I was passed over Alice, to Jacob.  
"I love you. Sorry."  
"I love you too, Jake."  
"I don't deserve you."  
"Jake, settle down. You need to move on, and never do that again."  
"Okay,"  
My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten in almost twenty hours."  
"Let's get you fed."


	5. Joe Joe's

***AN*  
All right chapter 5. Please review people. I will reply, after the warm fuzzies subside.  
Song: Papa Don't Preach - Madonna (I thought it fit pretty damned well!)**

NessPOV

It was dark when Peter took the Philadelphia exit.  
Alice was sitting next to me bouncing up and down. "Where to, Alice?" Peter asked, as we rolled into the city. "Three blocks, then take a right." She instructed. Peter did as he was told. "Now take the left at the stoplight."  
I arched my back and rolled my neck, attempting to stretch. Jake rubbed my shoulders, "We'll be there soon." He told me softly.  
"Hang in there, kiddo!" Alice squealed.  
Jasper began laughing, "I know where we're going now!"  
"You just now figured it out?" Alice taunted.  
"You're asking for it."  
"I should only hope so."  
Jake and I exchanged faces and snickered.  
"Pull in." Alice demanded.  
Our car veered into the parking lot. Alice jumped out and ran - at human speed - into Joe Joe's diner, the 'D' in the word diner flickered. I followed after her , along with Jacob, Peter, and Charlotte. Jasper stood outside. Alice was perched on a red stool, in front of the metal counter, I sat on the stool behind her, Jacob behind me. Peter and Charlotte sat at a booth, opposite the counter. Jasper walked in and seated himself next to Alice. "You've kept me waiting, a long time." She said winking, a grin spread over her face.  
"I'm sorry ma'am." Jasper said, ducking his head, and emphasizing the slight southern twang in his voice. Alice held out her hand, Jasper took it gently into his own and kissed it chastely. Alice burst into giggles, as Jasper's kisses trailed up her petite arm, up her neck and eventually her lips. I smiled, this was where Jasper and Alice met, half of a century ago. We all laughed at their dramatic reenactment. A man with dark hair walked up to the counter. "Can I get you any thing?"  
"Water," I told him.  
"Coffee." Alice said.  
"Coffee." Jake agreed.  
The man walked around to Peter and Charlotte, "Anything for you?"  
"No thank you."  
"Just let me know."  
I looked down at the scuffed black and white checkered vinyl floor. This place probably looked close to the same as it had fifty-some years ago. Jake wrapped his arms across my stomach, and jumped off the stool he sat at. He came over and kissed the top of my head. "I love you." I whispered, spinning the stool around to face him. I pulled him close to me and kissed him fiercely. After our kiss deteriorated, we ordered fries and a burger to share, like timid teenagers on a first date. Alice and Jasper hadn't stopped kissing, touching, or holding each other since we'd entered the little diner. It was quite out of character for them, it was always apparent that they loved each other deeply, but this was new, their relationship tended to be private. I glanced at Peter and Charlotte, who were also kissing each other. This place did have a quaint, romantic feel, though I believe Jasper was to blame, when he was around Alice he practically became Cupid, sending loving emotions to everyone within a thirty foot radius. "Seems like all of us are going to need a hotel room tonight." Jacob mused, with a grin. We checked into a chain hotel, with three adjoining rooms. Jake opened our room, with a devilish grin. "Wait." I commanded, "You will be rewarded for your patience."  
"But -"  
"Ah-ah-ah, patience." I tsked.  
"Fine." He whined.  
I pulled my suitcase into the bathroom, and immediately stripped. I grabbed my soaps and stepped into the shower. Hot water licked down my back as I massaged shampoo into my bronze curls. I lathered my body in soap, allowing the water to wash it away. I rubbed conditioner, into my hair, rinsing it quickly. I shut off the water and grabbed a white towel, wrapping my hair in it. I took another towel and draped it across me. I tugged the zipper on my suitcase open and knelt down beside it looking for the french lingerie Alice gifted me for my most recent birthday, much to my parents dismay. I found the sexy orange boustiae with black lace. I laced it tightly. I found the matching silk orange panties, which had little black bows on the sides. I tugged the towel out of my hair, and slipped into my black, knee-high, stiletto boots. I walked out to Jacob who was sitting on the king-sized bed, in nothing but his boxers. "Hmm..." he moaned as I walked over to the bed. "I like that outfit." He told me.  
"Me too."  
"Though, you are a bit over dressed."  
"Good point."

"Are you still asleep?" pound, pound, pound, "Wake up!" pound, pound, pound. "Wake up!" Alice banged on the door again, still yelling at Jake and I.  
"Get up! Or I swear to God! I'll - "  
"Shut up, pixie-stick!" Jake yelled rolling back over to me. "I'm going to bust this door down." She promised. "Do it bitch!" he yelled, tossing a pillow over his ear. "Jake, settle down. We should get up, babe." I told him. "Fine." He grumbled. "You can sleep in the car."  
"Fine."  
I picked my orange lingerie off of the floor and shoved in my bag. After pulling on a skirt and and tee-shirt, I threw my hair into a messy bun. Jake's snoring started again as I pieced together an outfit for my sleeping boyfriend. "Jake. Get dressed." I said, setting the clothes beside him on the bed. "No." He groaned. Who knew I'd worn out, he was crabby when he didn't get enough sleep, and last night he did not get anywhere near eight hours, maybe five, or four.  
"Jake, Alice is already mad at us for sleeping so long. Get dressed."  
He sat up and wiped his eyes, he tugged the shirt over his head and slithered into his pants.  
"Are you ready yet?" Alice whined.  
"Almost." I responded, collecting my soaps from the shower.  
"Well hurry up!"  
"I'm hurrying!" I yelled zipping the zipper on my suitcase. Jake was behind me, he grabbed our bags, and held the door open for me.  
"God, it's about time." Alice complained, once we were all in the car. Today I drove, "Where to?"  
"Anywhere, we just need to keep moving." Jasper said, holding Alice tightly to his chest. I got back on the main highway, and headed south.  
"Where are we going?" Jasper asked, in between his conversation with Peter and Jake.  
"Not sure, got somewhere in mind?"  
"No."  
"Tell me if you get an idea."  
"I will."  
Jake took a piece of my hair between his thumb and twisted it lovingly, causing me to grin widely.  
He was soon fast asleep.

We glided through a very dark Houston, Texas. Jasper drove the roads of a city he had known quite well, over 100 years ago.  
"A lot has changed." He murmured.  
"Yeah, we haven't been here since, what, 1963, right?" Alice agreed.  
"It was 1968, baby."  
"Same difference."  
We pulled off at a hotel. Jake and I needed a shower and food, decent sleep couldn't hurt either. Peter and Charlotte, headed off into the outskirts of town when Jasper checked us in.  
Alice and Jasper left the hotel room and ran to the nearest forest. I got off of the bed, and out of Jake's arms, "I need to shower." I told him, he responded with a nod.  
I walked into the bathroom and found a jacuzzi tub sitting across from the counter. I filled it to the brim and started the jets, the water bubbled over me. The roaring jets lulled me into sleep.

JakePOV

The basketball game that I had found on ESPN ended. Nessie had been in the bathtub for almost forty-five minutes. I got off of the bed and tapped softly on the bathroom door, there was no reply, so I gently opened the door to fined Renesmèe sleeping in one corner of the tub, her head leaned against a rolled up hand towel. She truly was beautiful, even sitting in cool bathwater, asleep. I grabbed a towel off of the counter and unfolded it. I hunched over to pull her small, wet body out of the jacuzzi. Her bottom lip quivered involuntarily, as she hit the air, I worked quickly to wrap the towel around her. Once I had wrung out her hair and attempted to dry her off as well as I could without waking her. I shifted her into one arm, and pulled the blankets down with my free hand. I tucked her petite towel clad body under the covers, toed off my shoes and removed my cumbersome tee-shirt before I slid into bed next to her.

NessPOV

Morning came too soon, I rolled away from Jake and pulled the blanket off of myself. I was surprised to find myself wrapped in a towel, what happened last night? Did I fall asleep in the bathtub. I reached up to run my fingers through my hair, which I found to be knotted. I groaned and proceeded to the bathroom with a brush and detangler.  
By the time that my hair was tamed, and I had thrown on a white tank top with my favorite khaki cargo pants, Jake was awake. The door opened behind me, and two arms held me tightly around my waist. "Good morning, baby." I said, smiling.  
"Good morning." His hands traveled down to my hips, causing my smile to grow. His arms began to wrap across my hips, when suddenly his hands ceased movement. "Nessie..." he gasped. Odd, I thought, placing my own hand between his. A small, round, bump was protruding through my thin shirt.  
"Oh. My. God." I gasped, turning to face Jacob. Silent tears glazed over my eyes before spilling down my face, Jacob tenderly wiped them away, with his calloused thumbs. "This is..." he started, but stopped as his voice began to crack. "Amazing, unbelievable, incredible, fantastical, crazy?" I finished his sentence. He nodded, sighing softly, "I need a drink." He laughed. "There's a bar downstairs, I'm going to pack us up and maybe call... my... mom." I finished slowly, my voice barely a whisper. "Think that's safe?"  
"Yeah, a fifty second conversation won't hurt."  
"Are you going to tell her about..." he pointed to my 'baby bump' as it was often referred to in Hollywood. "You think I should?"  
"How the Hell do I know?" Jake said shrugging.  
"Well, I guess I could tell her. We just need to leave as quickly as possible afterwards."  
"Good luck." He said kissing the top of my head.  
"Thanks." He smiled over his shoulder and walked out of the door.

***AN2*  
Egads! Oh the suspense. Yeah, yeah, I'm updating! I love you enough to post 5+ chappies in one night. Love me back? Then tell me! I'm not above begging!**

~ClumsyAlice


	6. Just Checking In

***AN*  
Who's she gonna call? Not the ghost busters. Scroll down to find out!  
Song: Well Essentially Papa Don't Preach is for this one, and the last so. . . yeah. . .  
~ClumsyAlice**

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, pulling my cellphone out of my pocket. With a deep breath I pushed the call button.  
Ring...  
Ring...  
Ring...  
"Hello?" My mother's voice came through the speaker.  
"It's me."  
"Renesmèe."  
"Yeah, um, hi mom."  
"Where are you? What happened? What is going on? Are you hurt?"  
"Relax mom, I'm fine."  
"Where are you?"  
"Mom, I can't say."  
"Why? What happened? What are you keeping from me?"  
"I'm..."  
"Bella, love, give me the phone." My father called distantly.  
I heard the phone being shuffled and my dad started interrogating me, "Where are you?"  
"I won't say."  
"Renesmèe, this isn't funny."  
"No it isn't, can I talk to mom?"  
"Did Jacob... did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm fine. Let me talk to mom."  
"Why did you run away?"  
"We had to."  
"What do you mean?"  
I didn't like where this conversation was heading, I panicked and snapped the phone shut. Shit.  
My phone rang, and rang, and rang, I had no intentions of answering it. It beeped, alerting me to a new message a minute after the ringing stopped. it started ringing again. Fine, I thought flicking it open, "Hi..."  
"Baby? It's me." My mother sounded calm, her ethereal voice soothed me after the conversation I had had with my dad.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Were you going to tell me something before your dad took the phone?"  
"Uh, nope?"  
"You are as incapable of lying as I am, what did you want to tell me?"  
"Nothing."  
"I doubt that. I won't be mad. Please tell me?"  
"I'm pregnant." Fine, there, out in the open. Shit, what did I do?  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I am... with child."  
She sighed, "Jacob."  
"Mom, please don't be mad."  
"Pregnant? Where is she? I swear to God..." My dad yelled.  
"I won't tell where I am mom."  
"I know, I understand."  
"Good."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Are you mad?"  
"Not at you. I'll make sure your dad doesn't leave."  
"Thank you,"  
"Of course."  
With that I snapped the phone shut. Did I seriously just do that? Wow.  
Jacob came back within the hour, accompanied by Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. I had repacked and eaten your typical, run of the mill room service breakfast.  
"We're all checked out." Jasper said softly, his golden eyes brightened and refreshed, as well as Alice's.  
"Sounds good." I replied.  
"How'd it go?" Jake inquired.  
"She seemed fine with it."  
"And your dad?"  
"Um, my mom will be keeping him on a tight leash."  
Jake laughed loudly.


	7. Olympic Wolf In The Midwest

**AN:  
New chapter. Please R&R!**

**Song: Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran (hehehe, sorry, couldn't resist!!)**

NessPOV

Jasper sat easily behind the wheel, hand resting on the steering wheel. Suddenly, Alice gasped and started giggling, she had been having visions all day. Some of me, and some of this vampire, Ethel.  
"What is it?" jasper asked, pulling her hand into his own.  
"Nessie, it was you."  
"What about me?" I questioned.  
"You and Ethel. The two of you will be fast friends."  
"When will we find her?"  
"Soon, you were only showing a little more than you are now."  
"Yay!" I squealed.  
Jake held me tightly as our car veered through rush hour traffic. Jasper had no tolerance for the lack of speed, so he used every possible opportunity to get the truck further away from the city.  
"Where will Ethel be?" Jake asked.  
"Not sure, I'll look." Alice replied, closing her eyes and sighing.  
"Missouri?" she guessed after a long, blank moment.  
"Jazz, head north." I insisted.  
"You got it, ma'am." He drawled, his accent had definitely become more pronounced since we had been down south.

It was a humid Missouri night. Finding a nice hotel wasn't hard in this area of Kansas City. Jasper decided on the Mariott, after paying in cash for three rooms, and unloading luggage, Jake and I made our way up to our room. I yawned widely it was after 5 in the morning.

"Jake," I called to him, "Jake?" His massive body rolled towards me and I draped an arm and leg over him. "Good morning." I whispered as his eyes fluttered.  
"Yep, it is now." That sentiment made me giggle.  
"Hey, want to go for a swim?" I asked, sitting up.  
"Sure, when do we have to leave?"  
"Not today. We are waiting for Ethel."  
"Good, it will be nice to stay in one place for a few days."  
"That it will."  
"Where are Alice and Jasper?"  
"Alice is shopping for maternity and baby clothes. Jasper, being the history buff that he is, drove out to, Independence, I think, to go to the Truman place."  
Though it was summertime, a heavy storm was rolling in from the east, allowing my relatives to be out during daytime hours. Jacob and I slipped into our pool clothes, I put denim shorts over my tankini, Jake wore a hoodie, and with towels in hand, we made our way down the hall, to the elevator. I pushed the '1' button, and leaned against the far wall of the elevator.  
"Are you alright, baby?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah, I'm six, and pregnant with a werewolf/vampire baby, but I'm good." I joked.  
Jake laughed and stuck his tongue out at me, which I proceeded to pull into my mouth and massaged gently with my own. We were both gasping, still kissing each other deeply, almost incapable of noticing the elderly couple that stepped into the elevator, "Hello! How are you today?" the little old woman yelled loudly. Jake pulled away he was panting as he answered, "Hello ma'am, sir, we," he motioned to me, "are having a great day. How are you?" I finished for him  
"We are enjoying being in Kansas City! The weather is lovely here!"  
"Yes it is." I agreed.  
"Millie, dear, this is our level." The man said.  
"What?"  
"We have to get out now!" the man told her loudly.  
"Goodbye, dearies!" she yelled and followed her husband out of the elevator, moments before the doors slid closed.  
"That is why I will never, ever, stop phasing." Jake said earnestly, causing me to giggle.  
"You'd better not stop phasing."  
"You know I won't, baby."  
"I know, let's just go for a run, and hit the pool on our way back."  
"Okay, is there even a safe forest around here?"  
"Yeah, Kansas City has some forests, not as big as in Forks, but there are some, I had Alice look it up."  
"Okay, tell me where."  
"We will need the car."  
"I have the key."

We drove to a small forest and left the truck in a gravel nature trail parking lot. Jake and I walked off of the path a bit before Jake tugged of his hoodie and then his swim trunks, which caused me to grin widely. He winked at me, tossed me his clothes and walked thirty feet away from me before dropping to all fours and phasing. He looked at me and threw his big head back, motioning for me to come over to him. I walked over to where he was standing, and he knelt to the ground, allowing me to throw my leg over his massive back, I wrapped my free hand around his neck. Jake ran through the forest at full tilt, I hunkered down into his shoulder blades, keeping the wind off of my face, he was barking and chuffing as he dodged tree branches. He slowed a bit and looked down over the twenty foot drop below us. The forest was so gorgeous, though nowhere near as green as Forks, it was beautiful in its own right. Jacob twisted his head back to me, and shrugged, I bit my lip and nodded. With that he leapt off of the rock and landed perfectly at the bottom. Jake walked us back to where we started, we took a few breaks and looked at the different flowers and trees along the path, on multiple occasions I whispered sweet nothings in his ear, causing a toothy grin to spread over his muzzle.  
When we arrived back to where he had phased he lowered himself to the ground, allowing me to easily slide off. Once I was off of his back I turned to look into his eyes, which were pools of undying passion, he licked my cheek, which made me scrunch up my face, he nuzzled into my neck and briefly rested his massive head on my shoulder. I smiled and stepped back thirty paces, he hunched over and returned to his human state. I handed him his clothing, which he tugged on. "Have fun?" he asked as we walked hand in hand to the truck.  
"Yes, you?"  
"Loads of fun."  
"The rain is nice, it feels like home." I said tipping my head back, allowing water to run over my face.  
"Let's go back to the hotel."  
"Alright."

I stepped off of the last step into the waist-high water, Jake was hunched down in front of me, submerging his stomach and some of his chest. "Hello, gorgeous." He whispered as I walked over to him. Our hands found each other and wound together under the ice-blue water. "Why, hello there."  
We played in the 12 foot by 8 foot pool until a family with 3 small water-wing clad children with beach balls, squirt guns, and rubber duckies invaded. "Let's blow this pop stand," I suggested as we moved closer to the steps. We got no farther than the first steps when two children smacked into us along their way into the water, "Josie, Cam, say you're sorry." The mother yelled, in between blowing up a beach ball.  
"Sorry dudes!" The little boy called. "Sorry," the mom said earnestly. "It's fine." I assured her.

After a nice long shower together Jacob and I snuggled in bed and watched an old vampire movie, laughing at the fangs and coffins, and especially when Dracula would exclaim, "I vant to suck your blood!"  
Jasper came into the room at midnight, he talked excitedly about his sightseeing excursion and of the battle sites he visited. After 2 Alice came in with seven shopping bags, donning high end logos. She threw a shiny black key on her and Jasper's bed. "Ali, baby, what are those?" Jasper asked picking up the keys.  
"Those are the the keys to our Odyssey. It's an '08."  
She replied nonchalantly.  
"Ali, you mean you bought a mini van?"  
"Yup, it's a present for you, Ness!"  
"Why do I need a present?"  
"For your baby."  
"I'm not having a baby shower, Alice."  
"Nope, but someone already has to sit on someone else's lap in Jake's truck, and that's without Ethel and the baby."  
"What about my truck?" Jake asked.  
"Peter will drive it, while he travels with us."  
"And then?"  
"I guess Jasper will?"  
"Fine."  
"Now you guys go to sleep."  
"Fine, hey where are Peter Charlotte?"  
"They got a more private room."  
"Oh, goodnight." And with that I rolled over to my already sleeping Jacob and let sleep wash over me.

"Good morning, good morning! Wake up!" Alice shouted, and then jumped on us. "Alice? What are you -" Jake started.  
"Hush, now get up!"  
My body shivered, reacting to her icy skin, I huddled closer to Jake. He wrapped his arms around me sending warmth through my body. "No. I'm serious!"  
Alice yelled, prying us apart. "We found Ethel! You have to wake up! It is noon!"  
The news of Ethel caused me to bold straight up and throw off Jacob's t-shirt that I'd put on to sleep in last night. I replaced it with a grey beaded camisole, with a short sleeved button up shirt on top, and jeans. "Where is she?" I asked sliding a scrunchie into my hair. "Peter and Charlotte's room, 1149."  
"Okay, bye! Jake come down when you're ready." I said heading for the door.

Peter came to the door, "Hey there, Nessie. Come on in." I followed him inside to find I woman wrapped in a tight ball sitting in a chair near  
the far side of the room. I walked over to her. "Hello, Ethel. I'm Renesmèe."  
She reached out an arm, and touched my shoulder, showing me her greeting. After that she tilted her head head upwards and cinched her bright, pin straight, red hair behind her ears, revealing black eyes. I touched her hand and told her of Jacob and our baby, and my family's lifestyle. We communicated by touch for at least twenty minutes before hearing the door close. Jake walked over. "Is this your werewolf?" she asked quietly. "Yep, this is my wolf boy." I said before kissing him chastely on the lips. She cringed.  
We talked for hours, then, suddenly Alice and Ethel gasped in unison, "We have to go now." Alice insisted. Jake and I ran to our room and threw our belongings in our bags and ran to Peter and Charlotte's room, only to find it vacant. We ran down to the lobby, tossed our key cards on the desk and went through the doors, where a silver mini van and Jacob's truck were waiting for us. We tossed our bags into the flat bed of the truck, which Jasper was driving. We slid into the mini van, and went to the back row. I couldn't help but notice the two rear facing baby car seats behind the third row seats. I would have to ask Alice about those. She and Ethel were in the middle row and Peter and Charlotte were up up front, with Charlotte driving. Ethel and I clasped hands and silently conversed for four hours while we drove, at a gas stop, Jacob spoke up, "Ladies, as much as I love you, I need some testosterone. I'm gonna go hang out in the truck with Jasper,"  
"Me too," Peter decided.  
"I love you baby," I said before kissing Jacob. I tucked my legs up so that he could slide past me.  
Alice giggled when the two men exited the vehicle. "What?" I asked.  
"I wanted to tell you first, Nessie, without Jake. You're having twins!" she squealed, bouncing in place, she leapt over the seat to hug me. I squealed too. "Hang on, I'm going to go tell Jake." I said, jumping from the car. I slid the door shut and ran to Jacob, who was pumping gas, Jasper was filling the truck. "What, baby?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I was jumping up and down, "We," bounce, "are," bounce, "having," bounce, "twins!"  
"Twins? Twins. Twins!" Jake exclaimed, stunned, he pulled me into his arms bridal-style and spun in a circle, kissing any exposed flesh on my face and neck. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" he shouted causing other people to stare, Jake seemed so perfectly normal, like I wasn't part vampire and like he wasn't a werewolf, but that we were two normal teenagers. People were still staring, but Jake kept swinging me in circles, his hair whipping him in the wind, "I'm gonna be a daddy! Of twins!" he yelled to the poor innocent people buying gas. "Good for you son!" an old man yelled topping off his gas tank. Just then the pumps clicked, "Okay, Jakey, follow us."  
"I love you!"  
"Love you too!"


	8. To Take Down A Werewolf

JakePOV

"Jazz, Jazz, man, I'm gonna have twins. Nessie said Alice had a vision!" I yelled, my deep voice bounced around the cab of the truck. "Pete, I'm gonna be a daddy for two kids!"  
"Congratulations." They said together.  
"Holy shit, two...-"

"...Jacob, Jacob..." The voice called distantly.  
"Jacob?" A different voice broke into the darkness. "What, where? Where am I? Where is Nessie."  
"Jacob, you, you blacked out." Jasper told me. "What the?"  
"Yeah, the twin news sunk in."  
"God, that's right." My head was throbbing, nothing like finding out that you'll be fathering twins, to take down a nearly 7 foot werewolf.  
I let Kansas roll by without objection, and made casual conversation with the guys, along the way. At the first gas stop I jumped from the car and ran to the mini van, swinging the door open. "I couldn't stay away from you, sweetheart." I said sliding Renesmèe into my lap. "Good, I can't stand to have you away." She replied, looking at me with a childlike innocence, I know that my Nessie is anything but innocent. There are just certain times when she stares at me, that I remember her second birthday.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed running up to me, her chiffon dress swinging and billowing as she ran, I picked her up and held her tightly to my chest. "We need to talk about some things." She said, a serious expression playing on her face. "Well, let's hear it, kiddo." I said, sitting on the picnic table behind the cottage. "I know about imprinting. I know that you imprinted on me. And most importantly, I know that I love you back." The deep, intellectual words sounded wrong, as they rang in a pitch high enough to rival Alice. I sat back, flabbergasted, "How do you know about all that?" She smiled widely, "Quil," and with that jumped off the picnic table and ran back to her party.

"Come here baby." I said grasping her face and pulling her lips to my mouth, we kissed romantically we what very well could have been hours. We only stopped when Nessie began to fidget, I knew the cause of her movement, the insistent buzz rattled on my leg. Nessie fished around in her back pocket and grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?" I leaned against the head rest and waited for her to hang up, listening to one end of the conversation, "You're where?" She listened. "But you can't! You'll tell!" Silence on our end, "What?" I mouthed, she touched my hand, showing me to wait. "I love you too but I won't -" she pulled back her hand and took the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, her father's trait, she closed her eyes and sighed. "You can't find us. You don't know anything about where we are!" "How do you know that?" "The, what?" "Oh my God! Fine! We'll see you in Wyoming!" She yelled snapping her phone shut. "Damned, Rose!" Alice screeched, and let out a string of expletives under her breath. "She finally... Ugh!" Alice went into a frenzy. "How did Rose know where we are?" I asked. "Cellphones, she traced our cellphones."

It was sunny when we got to Wyoming, Alice rolled up the shaded windows. I was laying in Jacob's lap, spread across the seat, facing him. He smiled, or maybe it was a grimace, and stroked my hair. Alice pulled into the lot of the gas station where we found Rosalie and Emmett sitting under a shady tree. Jasper pulled in next to us. Emmett got pulled the hood up on his hoodie and shoved his hands into the kangaroo pocket. Rosalie brushed her hair over her neck and pulled the brim of her pinstriped engineer hat low over her brow and entered the car, pulling the . "Hello, Alice. Hi Charlotte, didn't expect to see you here. You, who are you?" she sneered, looking at Ethel. "Hello, Rosalie, my name is Ethel." "Oh." She bent down and walked back to our row. "My sweet, little niece," she seethed, and pulled me out of Jake's grasp. "Hi, Rose. How are you?" I asked sweetly. "I'm good. But, I'm wondering why I hear three heartbeats coming from your body." Shit, let's get it over with, "Because, Aunt Rose, I'm... pregnant... with twins..."  
"I knew it." She hissed. "Filthy mutt, she could die. You had better realize what you have done." Jake hung his head. "You're not touching her again until Edward is through with you!" Jake's head fell lower. "That's too harsh, Rose! I'm at fault as much as he is."  
"We'll see about that." She growled and whipped out her cellphone and scrolled through her address book until she found, Edward. "No!" I yelled, as she cocked her finger over the call button. Her thumb nearly came down on the button when Ethel reached over the seat and pressed her hand to Rosalie's shoulder. Rose immediately sighed and closed her phone, "Fine! Wait. You! You little, how did you? That's Jasper's! What the..." Rosalie spoke in short sentences as she realized what Ethel had done. "I'm an absorber, that's what Maria called me. I obtain another vampire's power when that vampire is within about a mile of me." Ethel told her.  
Rosalie huffed and got herself into a tizzy when she learned of Ethel's powers and my pregnancy, but everything seemed to be semi normal again. Jake and I were together, though Rosalie still voiced her feeling. Alice convinced Ethel to abstain from human blood, she had done well and in the 3 weeks we had been traveling together, her eyes started to lighten. It was bitter cold in Wisconsin, snow flurries had begun to fall. I wore the maternity clothes that Alice bought for me, my stomach kept growing, and was now the size of a basket ball. The snow made me eager, Alice saw snow when I would be giving birth. I wasn't as sick as my mom had been with me, though I had had morning sickness and other typical pregnancy symptoms. Emmett folded down the back row seating in the van and got an air mattress for Jake and I. Ethel and Jasper took turns riding beside me and soothing my mood swings, which Jake freaked out over. We hadn't stayed at hotel since we met up with Rose and Emmett. My mom called daily to check on us, she said that she gave us her support and that she hoped that dad would come around too. Jacob was sleeping and I was beside him, with my head on his arm, his other hand wrapped around my stomach. Beside me lay Jasper, my favorite uncle, he rested his head on his hand, propping him up a good six inches from me. I had one hand in Jasper's and the other intertwined with Jacob's hand. Jasper and I whispered to each other as we were driven back through Montana. "Things are going to change, Ness." Jasper said with a sigh, "you're not a little girl anymore."  
"Nope, Uncle Jazz, I'm not." With that, Jasper pulled me from Jacob's grasp and held me tight in his glacial embrace. Love washed through me and a tear escaped my eye and rolled across my face, onto Jasper. Alice and Rosalie silenced their conversation, most likely because they smelled my tears, "What did you do to her?" Rose hissed. "Damned hormones." I whispered, ending with a chuckle. Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled, he held me for a while before Jake became somewhat aware of the fact that I was no longer in his arms. I rolled back to him and curled into his chest.

I woke up in the back of the mini van in Jacob's still sleeping arms. Sun danced in through the window, which made my skin glow. Alice was still driving, though she now wore a turtleneck and one Jasper's old cowboy hats. Ethel had taken Jasper's place and was sitting next to me. "Hi," I said sitting up. I moved to the center row. "Hey, Alice. Nice hat."  
"Wouldn't want to cause a car accident." She said with a giggle.  
"Seen anything lately?"  
"As a matter of fact, I have, we need to go find Carlisle. You haven't had any prenatal care and you could have these babies any day."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Vergennes, Vermont. Carlisle and Esme have a house out there, Carlisle has an office with medical equipment. We'll be there soon."  
"Okay, so you talked to Carlisle? Is he mad? Does he know?"  
"He didn't seem mad. I told him, and I think we'll be fine."  
"Okay."

We traveled through North Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois, and Indiana. Jake was sitting beside me, and Jasper. Jake and I only ate fast food along the road, Alice said that she needed to get me to the house as soon as possible. "Alice slow down. We will be there soon." I cautioned.  
"No cops are going to stop us, trust me! Besides, if they do, Jazz can talk us out of the ticket."  
"Hah, more like Xanax you out of the ticket!" Jacob teased. "Jacob!" I said slapping his forearm playfully. "What? It's true!" He said with a shrug.  
Jacob's truck was behind us, Peter was having no trouble keeping up with Alice's pace. "Alice, pull over!" I yelled. She quickly jerked the car to the side of the road and I leapt out, and ran to the grass, where I emptied the contents of my stomach. Damned morning sickness. I walked back to the car and took a long drink of water. "You okay, baby?" Jake asked, as he rubbed the small of my back. "I'm fine." I said, leaning into his side. "Babe, I just don't if we should go through with this, when Bella had you... I just can't... what if you get..."  
"Jake, I'm a half vampire, I'm way stronger than my mom was when she had me. You won't lose me. If I start to die when I am having the babies Carlisle just has to bite me, and I'll be fine."  
"I don't know,"  
"I do, Jacob." I told him, sitting up.  
"Maybe if you didn't go through with this, we could just adopt."  
"No! Not happening! I will have these babies. I will." Silent tears of anger crawled over my face. Through blurred vision I saw Jake reach out, to wipe my tears, but my glare stopped him.  
"Renesmèe, what if something happens? I can't exist without you."  
"Quit being so, so, so emo, Jake! You sound like my father for God's sake!"  
"How dare you equate him to me?"  
"How dare you act like him? You said you loved me, that you'd stick by me! But apparently that was a lie!"  
"Don't be stupid -"  
"What? So I'm stupid now?" I was full-out crying now.  
"No, but you're acting like it! Of course I love you, I love enough to know what's good for you!"  
"Good for me? Good for me? Well Jacob, I'll tell you what's good for you! Don't fuck with me! Don't fuck with the babies inside of me! And don't fuck with my heart!"  
"Sorry I'm not perfect!"  
"It isn't about perfection Jake! I know you're not perfect, I'm not either!"  
"Yeah that's apparent!"  
"You should go to your truck now. Don't let Peter let you drive!"  
"Fine! Pull over, Alice! I'm being kicked out!"  
Alice started to pull over and rolled her window down and gestured for Jasper to pull off as well.  
Jacob threw open the door and jumped out. He trudged to the truck and got into the passenger side. Rosalie pulled me into her cold lap and wrapped her arm around my back, placing her hand on my stomach, her other hand combed through my hair.

When I woke, the sky was dark, ominous even. A crack of thunder stunned me awake. Perfect weather for a baseball game, I thought sadly. I was petrified, I had to speak with Jake, but what if he said what I didn't want to hear? How could I live without him being everything that he was now, my friend, my protector, my lover? Rain began slapping the windshield at a rapid pace and trailed down the windows, with a disturbing likeness to the tears I had cried last night.  
"Alice, I need to talk to him." I managed, my throat burned from crying for more than 3 hours last night. I now had a true appreciation for my vampire family members, how could they survive the burning, when it was so easy to relieve?  
"You sure you are ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I need to do this." I said, pain still in my throat.  
She pulled out her phone and called Peter, "Hey pull over, have Jake come to the van."  
Silence, "Thanks!"  
After veering to the side of the road with flashers illuminating the sky, Jake hopped out of the truck and walked towards the van.  
"Hi." I said, looking down, as he stepped in and sat beside me.  
"Hi." He replied.  
"I'm sorry about last night." I said with a hoarse voice.  
"Me too, you still mad?"  
"This isn't exactly something I can get over in 12 hours, but I will forgive you."  
"I'm sorry, I -"  
"Shh, we can move on." I said quietly, pressing my index finger to his lips.  
"I really don't know what I did to deserve you."  
"I know."  
"What, then?"  
"You gave me the two best things that I could ever imagine, love and family." I told him as I wrapped one arm around his neck and the the other across my stomach. He craned his head down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, so, so much."  
"I love you too. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, I do, I trust you with all of my heart."  
"Okay, so I can expect your support during the rest of this?"  
"Yes, you have my whole-hearted support."  
"Good."  
We were reunited, this was absolutely the best possible outcome that I could have imagined. Somehow everything was back to normal, well if normal and something regarding my family could ever actually exist.

"Vermont border!" Alice yelled, bouncing. Jasper started driving about five hours ago. "Yup." Jake said as he reached out to the front seat and placed his hand on Alice's head, she only ducked and continued bouncing. "I can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme!"  
"I know." I agreed.  
The trees were consistently thickening, "five more minutes, Alice." Jasper announced. We turned down a long winding gravel road, the path had to be at least a mile long.

The house was beautiful, nothing short of it. Esme had created a gorgeous summer home for her and Carlisle. The outside was covered in a stone and stucco finish, with a 4 car garage attached to it. no other houses were around it, and there were thick trees covering the acreage behind the house.  
Carlisle's Mercedes was waiting in the gravel parking lot. Along with, a shiny, silver, Volvo.


	9. Didn't See That One Coming

**AN:  
I had some fun with this little twist!**

**Song: Out Of My Mind - James Blunt**

JakePOV

"Jazz, Jazz, man, I'm gonna have twins. Nessie said Alice had a vision!" I yelled, my deep voice bounced around the cab of the truck. "Pete, I'm gonna be a daddy for two kids!"  
"Congratulations." They said together.  
"Holy shit, two...-"

"...Jacob, Jacob..." The voice called distantly.  
"Jacob?" A different voice broke into the darkness. "What, where? Where am I? Where is Nessie."  
"Jacob, you, you blacked out." Jasper told me. "What the?"  
"Yeah, the twin news sunk in."  
"God, that's right." My head was throbbing, nothing like finding out that you'll be fathering twins, to take down a nearly 7 foot werewolf.  
I let Kansas roll by without objection, and made casual conversation with the guys, along the way. At the first gas stop I jumped from the car and ran to the mini van, swinging the door open. "I couldn't stay away from you, sweetheart." I said sliding Renesmèe into my lap. "Good, I can't stand to have you away." She replied, looking at me with a childlike innocence, I know that my Nessie is anything but innocent. There are just certain times when she stares at me, that I remember her second birthday.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed running up to me, her chiffon dress swinging and billowing as she ran, I picked her up and held her tightly to my chest. "We need to talk about some things." She said, a serious expression playing on her face. "Well, let's hear it, kiddo." I said, sitting on the picnic table behind the cottage. "I know about imprinting. I know that you imprinted on me. And most importantly, I know that I love you back." The deep, intellectual words sounded wrong, as they rang in a pitch high enough to rival Alice. I sat back, flabbergasted, "How do you know about all that?" She smiled widely, "Quil," and with that jumped off the picnic table and ran back to her party.

"Come here baby." I said grasping her face and pulling her lips to my mouth, we kissed romantically we what very well could have been hours. We only stopped when Nessie began to fidget, I knew the cause of her movement, the insistent buzz rattled on my leg. Nessie fished around in her back pocket and grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?" I leaned against the head rest and waited for her to hang up, listening to one end of the conversation, "You're where?" She listened. "But you can't! You'll tell!" Silence on our end, "What?" I mouthed, she touched my hand, showing me to wait. "I love you too but I won't -" she pulled back her hand and took the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, her father's trait, she closed her eyes and sighed. "You can't find us. You don't know anything about where we are!" "How do you know that?" "The, what?" "Oh my God! Fine! We'll see you in Wyoming!" She yelled snapping her phone shut. "Damned, Rose!" Alice screeched, and let out a string of expletives under her breath. "She finally... Ugh!" Alice went into a frenzy. "How did Rose know where we are?" I asked. "Cellphones, she traced our cellphones."

It was sunny when we got to Wyoming, Alice rolled up the shaded windows. I was laying in Jacob's lap, spread across the seat, facing him. He smiled, or maybe it was a grimace, and stroked my hair. Alice pulled into the lot of the gas station where we found Rosalie and Emmett sitting under a shady tree. Jasper pulled in next to us. Emmett got pulled the hood up on his hoodie and shoved his hands into the kangaroo pocket. Rosalie brushed her hair over her neck and pulled the brim of her pinstriped engineer hat low over her brow and entered the car, pulling the . "Hello, Alice. Hi Charlotte, didn't expect to see you here. You, who are you?" she sneered, looking at Ethel. "Hello, Rosalie, my name is Ethel." "Oh." She bent down and walked back to our row. "My sweet, little niece," she seethed, and pulled me out of Jake's grasp. "Hi, Rose. How are you?" I asked sweetly. "I'm good. But, I'm wondering why I hear three heartbeats coming from your body." Shit, let's get it over with, "Because, Aunt Rose, I'm... pregnant... with twins..."  
"I knew it." She hissed. "Filthy mutt, she could die. You had better realize what you have done." Jake hung his head. "You're not touching her again until Edward is through with you!" Jake's head fell lower. "That's too harsh, Rose! I'm at fault as much as he is."  
"We'll see about that." She growled and whipped out her cellphone and scrolled through her address book until she found, Edward. "No!" I yelled, as she cocked her finger over the call button. Her thumb nearly came down on the button when Ethel reached over the seat and pressed her hand to Rosalie's shoulder. Rose immediately sighed and closed her phone, "Fine! Wait. You! You little, how did you? That's Jasper's! What the..." Rosalie spoke in short sentences as she realized what Ethel had done. "I'm an absorber, that's what Maria called me. I obtain another vampire's power when that vampire is within about a mile of me." Ethel told her.  
Rosalie huffed and got herself into a tizzy when she learned of Ethel's powers and my pregnancy, but everything seemed to be semi normal again. Jake and I were together, though Rosalie still voiced her feeling. Alice convinced Ethel to abstain from human blood, she had done well and in the 3 weeks we had been traveling together, her eyes started to lighten. It was bitter cold in Wisconsin, snow flurries had begun to fall. I wore the maternity clothes that Alice bought for me, my stomach kept growing, and was now the size of a basket ball. The snow made me eager, Alice saw snow when I would be giving birth. I wasn't as sick as my mom had been with me, though I had had morning sickness and other typical pregnancy symptoms. Emmett folded down the back row seating in the van and got an air mattress for Jake and I. Ethel and Jasper took turns riding beside me and soothing my mood swings, which Jake freaked out over. We hadn't stayed at hotel since we met up with Rose and Emmett. My mom called daily to check on us, she said that she gave us her support and that she hoped that dad would come around too. Jacob was sleeping and I was beside him, with my head on his arm, his other hand wrapped around my stomach. Beside me lay Jasper, my favorite uncle, he rested his head on his hand, propping him up a good six inches from me. I had one hand in Jasper's and the other intertwined with Jacob's hand. Jasper and I whispered to each other as we were driven back through Montana. "Things are going to change, Ness." Jasper said with a sigh, "you're not a little girl anymore."  
"Nope, Uncle Jazz, I'm not." With that, Jasper pulled me from Jacob's grasp and held me tight in his glacial embrace. Love washed through me and a tear escaped my eye and rolled across my face, onto Jasper. Alice and Rosalie silenced their conversation, most likely because they smelled my tears, "What did you do to her?" Rose hissed. "Damned hormones." I whispered, ending with a chuckle. Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled, he held me for a while before Jake became somewhat aware of the fact that I was no longer in his arms. I rolled back to him and curled into his chest.

I woke up in the back of the mini van in Jacob's still sleeping arms. Sun danced in through the window, which made my skin glow. Alice was still driving, though she now wore a turtleneck and one Jasper's old cowboy hats. Ethel had taken Jasper's place and was sitting next to me. "Hi," I said sitting up. I moved to the center row. "Hey, Alice. Nice hat."  
"Wouldn't want to cause a car accident." She said with a giggle.  
"Seen anything lately?"  
"As a matter of fact, I have, we need to go find Carlisle. You haven't had any prenatal care and you could have these babies any day."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Vergennes, Vermont. Carlisle and Esme have a house out there, Carlisle has an office with medical equipment. We'll be there soon."  
"Okay, so you talked to Carlisle? Is he mad? Does he know?"  
"He didn't seem mad. I told him, and I think we'll be fine."  
"Okay."

We traveled through North Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois, and Indiana. Jake was sitting beside me, and Jasper. Jake and I only ate fast food along the road, Alice said that she needed to get me to the house as soon as possible. "Alice slow down. We will be there soon." I cautioned.  
"No cops are going to stop us, trust me! Besides, if they do, Jazz can talk us out of the ticket."  
"Hah, more like Xanax you out of the ticket!" Jacob teased. "Jacob!" I said slapping his forearm playfully. "What? It's true!" He said with a shrug.  
Jacob's truck was behind us, Peter was having no trouble keeping up with Alice's pace. "Alice, pull over!" I yelled. She quickly jerked the car to the side of the road and I leapt out, and ran to the grass, where I emptied the contents of my stomach. Damned morning sickness. I walked back to the car and took a long drink of water. "You okay, baby?" Jake asked, as he rubbed the small of my back. "I'm fine." I said, leaning into his side. "Babe, I just don't if we should go through with this, when Bella had you... I just can't... what if you get..."  
"Jake, I'm a half vampire, I'm way stronger than my mom was when she had me. You won't lose me. If I start to die when I am having the babies Carlisle just has to bite me, and I'll be fine."  
"I don't know,"  
"I do, Jacob." I told him, sitting up.  
"Maybe if you didn't go through with this, we could just adopt."  
"No! Not happening! I will have these babies. I will." Silent tears of anger crawled over my face. Through blurred vision I saw Jake reach out, to wipe my tears, but my glare stopped him.  
"Renesmèe, what if something happens? I can't exist without you."  
"Quit being so, so, so emo, Jake! You sound like my father for God's sake!"  
"How dare you equate him to me?"  
"How dare you act like him? You said you loved me, that you'd stick by me! But apparently that was a lie!"  
"Don't be stupid -"  
"What? So I'm stupid now?" I was full-out crying now.  
"No, but you're acting like it! Of course I love you, I love enough to know what's good for you!"  
"Good for me? Good for me? Well Jacob, I'll tell you what's good for you! Don't fuck with me! Don't fuck with the babies inside of me! And don't fuck with my heart!"  
"Sorry I'm not perfect!"  
"It isn't about perfection Jake! I know you're not perfect, I'm not either!"  
"Yeah that's apparent!"  
"You should go to your truck now. Don't let Peter let you drive!"  
"Fine! Pull over, Alice! I'm being kicked out!"  
Alice started to pull over and rolled her window down and gestured for Jasper to pull off as well.  
Jacob threw open the door and jumped out. He trudged to the truck and got into the passenger side. Rosalie pulled me into her cold lap and wrapped her arm around my back, placing her hand on my stomach, her other hand combed through my hair.

When I woke, the sky was dark, ominous even. A crack of thunder stunned me awake. Perfect weather for a baseball game, I thought sadly. I was petrified, I had to speak with Jake, but what if he said what I didn't want to hear? How could I live without him being everything that he was now, my friend, my protector, my lover? Rain began slapping the windshield at a rapid pace and trailed down the windows, with a disturbing likeness to the tears I had cried last night.  
"Alice, I need to talk to him." I managed, my throat burned from crying for more than 3 hours last night. I now had a true appreciation for my vampire family members, how could they survive the burning, when it was so easy to relieve?  
"You sure you are ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I need to do this." I said, pain still in my throat.  
She pulled out her phone and called Peter, "Hey pull over, have Jake come to the van."  
Silence, "Thanks!"  
After veering to the side of the road with flashers illuminating the sky, Jake hopped out of the truck and walked towards the van.  
"Hi." I said, looking down, as he stepped in and sat beside me.  
"Hi." He replied.  
"I'm sorry about last night." I said with a hoarse voice.  
"Me too, you still mad?"  
"This isn't exactly something I can get over in 12 hours, but I will forgive you."  
"I'm sorry, I -"  
"Shh, we can move on." I said quietly, pressing my index finger to his lips.  
"I really don't know what I did to deserve you."  
"I know."  
"What, then?"  
"You gave me the two best things that I could ever imagine, love and family." I told him as I wrapped one arm around his neck and the the other across my stomach. He craned his head down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, so, so much."  
"I love you too. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, I do, I trust you with all of my heart."  
"Okay, so I can expect your support during the rest of this?"  
"Yes, you have my whole-hearted support."  
"Good."  
We were reunited, this was absolutely the best possible outcome that I could have imagined. Somehow everything was back to normal, well if normal and something regarding my family could ever actually exist.

"Vermont border!" Alice yelled, bouncing. Jasper started driving about five hours ago. "Yup." Jake said as he reached out to the front seat and placed his hand on Alice's head, she only ducked and continued bouncing. "I can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme!"  
"I know." I agreed.  
The trees were consistently thickening, "five more minutes, Alice." Jasper announced. We turned down a long winding gravel road, the path had to be at least a mile long.

The house was beautiful, nothing short of it. Esme had created a gorgeous summer home for her and Carlisle. The outside was covered in a stone and stucco finish, with a 4 car garage attached to it. no other houses were around it, and there were thick trees covering the acreage behind the house.  
Carlisle's Mercedes was waiting in the gravel parking lot. Along with, a shiny, silver, Volvo.


	10. Honey I'm Home!

**AN: The playlist essentially ends here. Enjoy.**

EPOV

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Jacob.  
"No, no, no, no." Renesmèe.  
"Edward!" Alice.  
"Glad you're here, Edward. I'll need you're help." Rosalie.  
"Please try not to overreact." Jasper.  
"Damn, Rose should really wear those pants more often, definitely with that shirt, hot damn." Emmett.  
Voices overlapped in my head, "Carlisle, Bella," I called. My dear Bella raced to the door and opened it before screaming with excitement, "Renesmèe! Alice! Jake!" she pulled them each into a hug, one by one. "Nessie, you are beautiful, I'm so happy for you. Never thought I'd be a grandmother at 25, but I'll gladly except it."  
"Hi, Dad." Nessie mumbled, chewing at her lip. "Hi, sweetheart. Come here." I said, trying to seem as innocent as possible, I bit back my anger and tried to realize that this was my dear daughter, no matter how the mutt had deflowered her. He would pay, all in good time. Nessie walked towards me, and threw her arms around me. I picked her up and held her as I did when she was a baby. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Please don't be mad." She begged, "Please, please, please don't hurt him. He's so wonderful." She added mentally. "We can deal with that later. For now, I just want to talk with you."  
"T-talk?" She stuttered.  
"Shh, I haven't seen my baby in weeks, I want to know how you've been."  
"O-okay, Jake I'm going to go and talk to my dad."  
"Alright, babe, I'm gonna stay here and chat with Bella." Jake told her.  
"'Kay."  
I let Renesmèe out of my grasp, she kept hold of my cold, stone hand, with her little warm hand, fingers winding through mine.  
"I missed you," I said, looking down at Nessie.  
"Me too, dad, me too."  
We sat in the den in a double wide chair. I wasn't about to let my child out of grip, not now, and maybe not ever. "Where have you been?" I asked.  
"All over. At least 25 states, I bet. But how did you figure out where we going?"  
"Carlisle said that he was going to Vergennes and I decided to tag along."  
"Oh."  
"So, twins?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I hear them. Their hearts mostly, but I can hear some of their thoughts as well, they like the sound of your voice."  
"They do?"  
"Yes, didn't I tell you that I could hear you when you were still in Bella, didn't I?"  
"A little bit."  
"Stay here." I commanded getting up and running down the stairs, where I had heard the beginning of a fight. "So? How about this one psycho? A blonde asked someone what time it was, and they told her it was 4:45. The blonde, with a puzzled look on her face replied, 'You know, it's the weirdest thing, I have been asking that question all day, and each time I get a different answer.' Haha!"  
"Immature, mutt,"  
"Hey, at least I'm not old, like you!"  
"I am not old!" Rosalie screeched, and threw her fisted hands up, I threw my body between them, and hoisted Rose into my arm and pushed Jake away. At this point Emmett walked in, "Take your wife. Where's Jasper? He could have stopped this."  
Emmett pulled Rose into his arms, "Alice and Jasper are off in the spare bedroom, guess Jazz wanted -"  
"Ah! That will be quite enough! Thank you very much."  
I walked back up the stairs to the den, Nessie was still in the chair, I sat down beside her and held her. "What was that all about?"  
"Apparently this family reunion has turned into some kind of Jerry Springer freak show."  
"That's our family for you!" she exclaimed patting her stomach. "We'd better get you down to Carlisle."  
"Yeah."

NessPOV

"Hi, by the way." I said to Carlisle as he put the ultrasound gel on my stomach.  
"Hi, how are you?"  
"I'm doing good."  
"Glad to hear it. Now I need to be a doctor, when did you conceive?"  
"A week or so ago,"  
"Hmm."  
"What?"  
"The pregnancy is just so rapid, if you weren't a half vampire, and Jacob wasn't a shape-shifter, I'd say you were 5 months along."  
"So another week?"  
"I would guess so."  
"Okay, can you see anything on the monitor?"  
"No, I want to check your vitals, though."  
"Okay."  
He wiped off my stomach and pulled my shirt down, "Sit up, please."  
I swung my legs over the table and stretched my arm out and began pushing myself up, Carlisle spun around and in one fluid motion pulled me up, he was so delicate, it was as though I was a breakable flower. "Thanks." I said softly.  
"Sure." He chuckled, and wrapped my upper body in a hug. "Hello, dear."  
"Missed you."  
"I missed you, too."  
He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm.  
"Good, heart's good."  
"Am I free?"  
"Yes." He said and helped me off of the table.  
"Guess I'll go tell everyone."  
"Okay."  
I walked out of the office and started down to the front room.  
"What did he say?" Mom asked getting up from where she was sitting, in my father's lap.  
"Well, he thinks I've got another week until I -"  
"Pop?" Emmett cut me off. My dad reached over and slapped Emmett with a loud 'thwack.'  
"Um, yeah sure... til I... pop. But he says that I'm otherwise perfectly healthy." I concluded and walked over to my mom, and tucked myself into her lap. "Hi, Momma."  
"Hello, baby."

EmPOV

Bella and Nessie talked for a good 4 hours, how women can go on and on and on about absolutely nothing, I may never know, and I've got a good amount of time to figure things out.  
I sat next to Nessie while she ate dinner, Jake and Bella were talking in the other room, awkward, if you ask me.  
"So, think you can handle 2 little puppies running around? Couple more and you could have a whole litter, and sell them in a box at the grocery store."  
"Dad!" she called, after swallowing a bite of salad.  
Edward came running and slapped the back of my head, which in turn earned him a one fingered salute. "Bye, Edward." I said, pushing him away.  
"I'm confident that we can handle twins, Jake will be a great dad, and my parents and probably all of you guys will help."  
"Jake will be a great dad? Haha! Yeah, when he's not chasing his tail."  
"Whatever," she shrugged.  
"You guys gonna tie the not any time soon?"  
"Yeah, I guess so, I don't know when though."  
Slap, "Be nice, or else." Rosalie's sexy voice whispered into my ear.  
"I'll take you up on that or else right now."  
"Well, I'm not one to pass up an offer like that so I'll see you later, Ness."  
"Come on, Em." Rose urged.  
"You first." I insisted.  
Those pants should not be legal, I watched her climb the stairs in her heels and those pants. Those pants are God's gift to Emmett-kind, and what a good gift they are. "Rosalie! For the love of all that's good and holy, change your pants!" Edward yelled. "Shut up, Eddie! Just 'cause Bells can't work the booty like Rose doesn't mean that I should have to suffer."  
Rosalie slapped me, again. Good thing I can't bruise.


	11. Looks Like A Good Beating

JasPOV

I sat on the chaise lounge in the sun room, though it was dark, it was peaceful. I lit some of Esme's candles and laid back in the chair. I was as close to tired as a vampire could be, the feelings in this house were making me slowly lose my mind.  
I heard footsteps come up the stairs, down the hall, and then in the sun room.  
"Hey, Jazz." Alice giddily chirped.  
"Hello, my love." I replied, watching the flames of a half-melted candle.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, just overwhelmed."  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm not helping."  
"It's alright, I'll be fine."  
"Okay. Well I was going to go shopping in Burlington, but I think I'll stay with you, unless you want to be alone."  
"Stay with me."  
"I will."  
I held out a hand to Alice, and pulled her close to me, she sat down on my stomach, laid down and conformed to my shape.  
"I love you." She told me, grabbing my hand and placing both of our hands over her stomach. I brushed my fingers through her short, black hair.  
Somehow Alice managed to mute her bubbly, excited energy, and now all I felt from her was love and devotion, with the perfect amount of bliss.  
We watched the heavy snow fall for hours, eventually the candles burned out and the sky lightened.  
"Nessie wants me to take her shopping." Alice said, getting off of me. "Have fun."  
"Do you want to come?"  
"I love you, have fun but I don't think that I can handle it if you find a sale."  
She laughed her wind chime laugh and bounced out of the room.

BPOV

"Mom?" Nessie called.  
"I'm in the kitchen with your dad." I replied.  
She walked into the kitchen with Alice. "Hey Alice and I are going shopping in Burlington, you want to come?"  
I looked at Edward, he nodded, "Sure I'll come."  
"Renesmèe, I have breakfast ready for you and Jacob."  
"Thanks, dad," she said as he handed her the plates.  
"Food?" Jake asked as he walked into the dining room.  
"Yup." Nessie said, setting the plates on the table, and sitting down.  
I sat beside Nessie, Jake and Edward were at opposite ends of the table.  
"Gotta love the Food Network!" Renesmèe exclaimed as she swallowed a piece of french toast. "Yup, pretty good, Edward. I hate to admit it, but I have to give it to you."  
Edward sat back with a smug grin.  
"I'm going to go see if Ethel and Charlotte want to come shopping with us." Alice decided, and left the table.  
"So, Ethel is interesting. How did you guys come across her?" I asked.  
"Alice saw her. She was in Maria's camp with Peter, Charlotte, and of course Jasper. But you can ask her more about that later."  
"Okay."  
"So, Jacob, what are you going to do with yourself while the ladies shop?" Edward asked.  
"I dunno." Jake answered with his mouth full. Nessie's face fell into her hands, "You had better not pass those manners, or lack thereof, to our children." She mumbled into her hands.  
"Sorry." Jake apologized, with a full mouth, of course.  
"Well, I'm ready, thanks again, Dad." Renesmèe declared, getting up.  
"Your welcome, dear."

JakePOV

"Bye, Nessie. Bye Bells. Later, Alice. See ya, Ethel. Bye Charlotte. Bye, Esme." I called as the ladies left. Jasper was hunting, as was Peter. Carlisle was in his office, thank God he was near. I'd need medical assistance by the time that the day was done.  
Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie circled me like vultures, "Um, Rose, aren't you um, gonna go shopping with the girls?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
"I thought I'd have more fun here." She said with a dark glint to her eyes.  
"Oh...'kay, so, um, do you want to beat the Hell out of me now, or later?"  
"Now, now, now!" Emmett chanted.  
"Yeah, now," Rosalie growled.  
"Okay, let's go outside, I don't want you all to ruin Esme's furniture."  
"She'd be so pissed!" Emmett agreed.  
We walked out to the backyard, "Can I bite him, Edward?" Rosalie asked.  
"Don't bite me, don't let her bite me, beat the shit out of me, but please don't bite me." I begged mentally to Edward.  
"Don't bite him, that would hurt Nessie, we're only going to hurt him!" Edward's voice bounced through the trees.  
"What do I get to do?" Emmett whined.  
"Stop him if he moves to run."  
I hugged my knees to my chest to protect myself from internal damage. Edward backed up and lunged with wild eyes that would haunt me in my dreams. The blow broke leg. Emmett ran up and kicked me. "Get up and fight! Fight, fight, fight!" He cheered. Edward pulled Emmett off me and bit him on the shoulder, "Ow, jackass!"  
"He's mine!" Edward yelled.  
"You...Bit...My...Husband!" Rosalie squealed, and ran to Edward and bitch slapped him across the left cheek. "Ow, Rose!" Edward said pushing Rosalie away. "Don't push her!" Emmett yelled and shoved Edward. I stood and felt my bones slide back into place, starting to repair. I crouched. Rose looked at me with a bitter, pissy expression, "It's your fault." She hissed.  
"Alright, Edward, you ready to fight with, me?" I asked sharply.  
"The question is, are you?" He shot back.  
I crouched and prepared to phase when I heard the screen door slam, "Edward, son, enough!" Carlisle yelled, running towards us. We trudged to the house and suddenly I was pushed face down with brutal force, I heard my spine snap. Rosalie straddled my back, grabbed a fistful of my hair and clawed my bare skin.  
"Rose, back off." Carlisle insisted. "Can you walk?" he asked me. "Not really." I groaned. "Well I guess I can carry you to my office."  
"Just let me die. No offense, but it's a cold day in hell when I let a vampire carry me."  
"Alright, I can splint you here in the grass."  
"Good."

NessPOV

Alice's vision made mom and I frantic. One, because she saw dad fighting with someone. And two, because I knew the blind spot was Jacob.  
I threw the door open and saw Jacob laid out on the sofa. Dad was by the door, holding the bridge of his nose, jaw clenched. Emmett was in the overstuffed chair, Rose in his lap, Emmett's arms around her waist. Her hair flowed over one shoulder and Emmett was trailing kisses - or perhaps licking - the other shoulder. I rushed to Jake. "Are you okay?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.  
"I'm good. The scratches are almost healed."  
"Scratches? Dad how could you?"  
"Can't blame me for that one. That was all Rose."  
My eyes narrowed, "Rose," I growled and walked over to her. She hung her head and Emmett continued kissing? No definitely licking, her shoulder. "Not sorry." She groaned.  
"I don't even know what to say to you! He's broken and it's your fault!"  
"Be mad at me Renesmèe. It is me that should be blamed."  
"You will be, Edward." Carlisle interjected.

EPOV

I followed Carlisle to his office, the walk seemed to take forever, though I knew it was only a 30 second walk.  
He shut the door behind us, "Have a seat, son."  
"Yes, Sir." I said sitting down, he took his seat behind the desk. "What you did was wrong. Jacob and Renesmèe may have made some immature decisions, but that is not your place to play vigilante."  
"Technically, I only broke his leg."  
"Technically, you should have let it alone, Renesmèe is old enough to make her own choices, you were wrong to hurt him."  
"Carlisle, she's 6!"  
"She has never been her age, and right now you are acting more like a six year old, than she ever has."  
"What's your point?"  
"My point is that she isn't your little girl anymore, and you can't shelter her from everything."  
"I'm not sheltering her! I was giving the mongrel what he deserves."  
"Charlie didn't beat your ass when he found out about Renesmèe."  
"No, but you don't know what he was thinking."  
"That may be true, but the difference is that he didn't act on raw emotion."  
"Fine, so what? You're expecting me to be sorry for breaking his leg?"  
"No, I'm expecting you to think before you act next time."  
"Is your lecture complete?"  
"Yes, Edward, it is. You don't have to act like such a despondent teenager."  
"I'm 17. It's my job to be despondent."


	12. Not His Place

NessPOV

"Rose, you are so lucky I'm pregnant, or I would beat the Hell out of you!"  
"Please don't be too mad Ness. I...am...sorry."  
"Good!"  
I rubbed Jake's hand, "Do you need anything?"  
"Nope, I'm okay. You should get off the floor though. Get comfortable."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
"Yeah, I am."  
I slowly got off of the floor and moved to the rocking chair. Then, my dad came down the stairs, "Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Of course." He replied easily, though his face was stark and pained.  
I started to get up and he raced to my side, scooped me up into his arms, and carried me up the stairs to the den, where we sat yesterday.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting us in the same double-wide chair that we had our last talk.  
"What was going through your mind?" I asked softly.  
"I got mad, I lost my temper."  
"You're exceptionally talented at that."  
He glared at me.  
"You broke my boyfriend!"  
"I only broke his leg." I open handedly slapped my hand across his cheek.  
"That's makes being bitch slapped twice today."  
"So? Want to make it three?"  
"Rose is the one that broke his back. Be mad at her."  
"I am, but face it, we both know she wasn't the mastermind in this."  
"True,"  
"You were."  
"Yes."  
"So, I'm more mad at you." I exclaimed, and slapped him again.  
"Three, just flay me and get it over with."  
"I might."  
"You have a right to be mad."  
"Damned right I do. Edward." I growled and punched his chest.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes, my father wouldn't break my boyfriend."  
"Renesmèe, I -"  
"Honestly, I don't care about anything else that you have to say." With that I got up, and walked out of the room. Once I was down the stairs, I saw that Emmett and Rose were gone so allowed the tears to flow. "I take it the chat didn't go over well?"  
"No, I slapped him, twice, and then I punched him. Not to mention I called him Edward."  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
"Oh, but it was!" I sobbed frantically. Without thinking, Jake pulled me into his arms, I heard him groan but couldn't force myself to care. He sat and rocked me while I wailed.

EPOV

The salty smell of my daughter's tears brought out a deep pain in my heart, why was I so soulless, oh that's right. I'm a vampire.  
"You've done it now, leech." Jacob mentally flung another insult at me, as he had been for the past hour. The sound of Renesmèe's now even, slow breathing made realize that she had cried herself to sleep, I decided that it was safe to go downstairs. Bella was sitting across from Jacob and Renesmèe. I sat down beside Bella and took her hand into mine, "Good to see that you're feeling better there, Jake."  
I told him half-heartedly.  
"Nessie needed me, so I had to be better for her, 'sides that blonde can't keep me down for long."  
"Where did everyone go?"  
"Alice and Jasper went with Peter, Charlotte, and Ethel, for a walk in the woods or something. Carlisle and Esme are in the city, apparently they needed to get Jake and Renesmèe more food. Oh, and Emmett and Rose are off, um, well..." Bella informed me.  
"Oh."

"Let me hold her." I insisted.  
Jacob clenched his jaw and nodded. I released Bella's hand and got up to go get my daughter out of Jacob's arms. I held her to my chest and walked with her, as I did when she was a restless toddler. Her pink lips twitched and her eyes fluttered, "I'm sorry," she sighed, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of my arm. I craned my neck and kissed her cheek.

JakePOV

I watched Edward hold Nessie as she slept, though he was a foul, bloodsucking, half-dead, doomed to Hell, leech, he was a good father. It was sick, but I hoped to be as good of a father as he was. "That's very kind of you Jacob." Edward said earnestly. "Stop snooping around in my head. You might hear something you don't want to." I said cocking my eyebrow and motioning to Nessie.  
He inhaled, grimaced, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Just saying," I shrugged.  
He glared at me, this would be fun. I knew about his dislike of 60's and 70's music, so let's mess with the brain-snooping leech, I began very off key and loudly screaming to him in my mind, "I'm pickin' up good vibrations, she's giving me excitations, I'm pickin' up good vibrations, oom bop bop good vibrations, she's giving me excitations, oom bop bop excitations, good good good good vibrations!"  
He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Jacob." Edward hissed.  
"Who me? I didn't say anything," I said aloud, and mentally continued, "Take the last train to Clarksville, and I'll meet you at the station! You can be there by four thirty, cause I made your reservation! Dont be slow, oh, no, no, no!"  
he scoffed and took Nessie upstairs, he soon returned without Renesmèe in his arms. As soon as I saw him I began aloud, in my nowhere near falsetto voice, "Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. it's okay. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand. The New York times effect on man."  
"Jacob."  
"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,"  
"Jacob."  
"Sorry, I'll quiet down," so I quieted down externally and continued Edward's personal concert internally, "You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody's shaking, and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!"  
"I'm going for a run," he announced and streaked out of the house.


	13. Old Fashioned

NessPOV

"And now it's all right. it's okay. And you may look the other way. We can try to understand. The New York times effect on man." Was Jacob singing? Or was I dreaming? I opened my eyes to find myself in one of the bedrooms. From downstairs I heard my father, "Jacob." He grumbled.  
Then I heard Jacob sing again, "Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,"  
"Jacob." My father scolded. Yup, Jake really was singing.  
"Sorry, I'll quiet down," Jake said.  
"I'm going for a run," and then the door slammed. I pushed myself up, off the bed and made my way downstairs.  
"The Bee Gees? Seriously?"  
"I...Uh...Well..." His face flamed.  
"You should sing more." With that his face grew redder.  
"I was just getting my point across to your father."  
"By singing bad 60's music?"  
"Yes."  
I burst out in laughter.  
"Hey! It isn't funny," he pouted.  
"How were you teaching my dad a lesson?" I asked sitting down next to him.  
"He was listening to my thoughts and I was making him leave me alone."  
"I see it worked."  
"Yup."  
"Where did my mom go?"  
"She went running with your dad."  
"Oh. How's your back?"  
"Just a minor break now, Carlisle checked a little while ago, he thinks I'll be okay by tomorrow."  
"Good."  
"You think we're ready for these babies?"  
"I hope so,"  
"Jesus, we still need so much."  
"Yeah, cribs, bottles, diapers, um..."  
"Clothes?"  
"No, Alice got a boatload of clothes."  
"Good."  
"Yeah, mom will want to shop with me."  
"I figured."  
"Alice and Jazz are almost back."  
"What about Peter, Charlotte and Ethel?"  
"I don't hear them, yet."  
Alice burst through the door, "You wanted to go shopping?"  
"Yeah. Is that okay?"  
"Yes, lets go!"  
"But what about Jake, and my -"  
"He's fine, we can pick Bella up on our way."  
"I'll be fine, go on." Jake insisted.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am."  
"Okay, do you want to come with?"  
Alice giggled, "Come on, Jake!"  
"Do...you...want, me to...come with?" He asked, skeptically.  
"Yeah, Jake." I exclaimed.  
"Okay."  
"Yay!" Alice squealed.  
"Do you need help up baby."  
"I'm good." Jake grunted, and pushed himself up.

JakePOV

They convinced me to go shopping! For baby stuff for Christ's sakes! We stopped on a dirt road to pick up Bella. "Hello, Jacob." Bella's voice was full of shock.  
"Hi, they decided to torture me."  
"Oh, good luck."  
Alice laughed maniacally behind the wheel of the van.  
I leaned my head on the neck rest.  
"We're here!" Alice squealed.  
I opened my door and stepped out. It was snowing heavily and dark clouds covered the sky. Nessie got out, walked over to me, and grasped my hand. Babies 'r' us, here I come!  
We walked across the parking lot, and through the automatic doors.  
"I got clothes and car seats, we need cribs, changing tables, high chairs, bottles, diapers, toys, blankets, bathtubs, strollers, and a lot more." Alice rambled.  
"Some practical points I have to bring up, how do we know the kids will sleep, eat from bottles, or need to confined to strollers?"  
"Well we don't, but we should be prepared."  
"You just want to shop."  
"Anyways, here are bottles."  
A whole aisle dedicated to baby bottles? How could there possibly be so many?  
"Just get these," I said and pointed to a display.  
"No, Jacob." Alice scolded.  
I rolled my eyes, why did I agree to this? Alice finally decided on big box of bottles.  
"Now we need diapers," Bella announced, as we walked out of bottle land.  
"Why is there a whole aisle for such simple stuff?" I asked.  
"Because there are different brands, and sizes." Nessie explained, and wrapped an arm around my back as we strolled down diaper avenue. "Newborn," Bella said and pulled 4 packages off of the shelf.  
"Now toys." Nessie decided.  
"You okay?" I asked her quietly.  
She nodded, "Are you?"  
"I'm doing alright."

The toy aisle actually wasn't that bad, they had a baby piano, that made cat noises when you hit the white keys, and dog sounds when you hit the black keys.  
"Let's get this!" I said, and poked one of the piano keys, meow, meow, meow.  
"Fine, get it." Alice groaned. I giddily set it into the basket.  
Alice got a bouncy seat that hangs in a door jam, it actually says not to close the door with a baby in it! Bella picked out a variety of stuffed animals.  
"Time for strollers!" Alice squealed.  
We ventured across the store and found the strollers.  
"Look at this one babe, double seats, instant collapse," I told Nessie, and pushed a button, the stroller fell in on itself. "Um," I uttered, and unsuccessfully tried to stand it back up, I didn't permanently break it, but I wasn't about to stay around until I did break it, "Okay, well, I think I've done enough, I'm going to go and walk around the shopping center for a bit," I stated, and walked past Bella and Nessie, and brushed against Alice and whispered, "No matter what you see, keep your pixie mouth shut."

I walked out of baby Hell, and stepped through the ankle deep snow, which my body immediately melted. I saw my target, I knew I would sneak away at some point to go to the store, 5 doors down.  
I walked in and I man in a fine suit with trimmed hair and a clean shaved face strode over to me, and stuck his right hand out, "Welcome to Cartwright's Jewelry, I'm Clive Cartwright, 3rd generation of the Cartwright family." He said confidently.  
"Jacob Black." I said and shook his hand.  
"Well Mr. Black, how may I help you today?"  
"Jake will be fine. I am in need of an engagement ring,"  
"Okay then, Jake. We have a lovely arrangement over here, if you'll follow me." He strolled to a well lit counter. "Here we are, Jacob. What would your lucky lady like? Is she flashy, classic, contemporary?"  
"She is rare, barely anyone can compare."  
"Ah, take a look at this." He said, unlocked the case and pulled out a sparkling, diamond ring, "This is a semi mount 4 prong round center stone surrounded by a simple, yet elegant design with round bezel set on cascading tear drop shank."  
He set the ring on top of the glass.  
"Wow, this seems like something my Renesmèe would love." It was perfect, perfect rarely came cheap, but from living with the Cullens, I could afford buying my girl a good ring.  
"Renesmèe?"  
"That is my girlfriend's name."  
"Wow. How long have you two know each other?"  
"About six years, seems longer,"  
"You sound very in love."  
"We are meant to be together. For all of eternity."  
The man smiled.  
"Would you like to see another?"  
"Sure, though I'm considering this one."  
"Okay, what do you think of this one? 26 round, pave set diamonds, with a gorgeous, clear diamond on the top, woven in a vine twisted design."  
"I think I like the other one better,"  
"Would you like to see another?"  
"No thank you, I think I'll just go with this one."  
"Okay, that's going to set you back 8,327, before tax."  
"That works."  
"Okay, do you know her finger size."  
"5?" I guessed, "Yeah, 5." I had overheard Alice and Renesmèe talk about their ring sizes at one point.  
"Okay, I will go and retrieve the ring, and I'll meet you at the sales counter." He told me, and proceeded to lock the display.  
I got up and stepped over to the sales counter.

I stepped out to the van, unlocked it and sat down. The ring box was heavy in my pocket, my face was hot, and my palms were sweating. Not because I was going to ask Nessie to marry me, which I knew she would agree to, but, because I was doing this traditionally, I was going to ask Edward's permission.


	14. More Than A Little Nervous

JakePOV

The girls returned from Hell, technically it was  
Babies 'r' us, but it was my Hell. I was a bit more relaxed, though I was still dreading speaking with Edward. The ride home was a good half an hour, though it seemed longer, due to the conversation that filled the car, I tried to tune it out and caught small snippets of it. Crib this, stroller that, blah, blah, blah, "So, Jake, where did you go?" Nessie asked. How would I keep the secret? "I, uh, went to a sports bar?" It came out a question.  
Finally, we were home, I hid my thoughts, not entirely sure if I had stopped Edward from listening to me. Edward was sitting on the sofa with a novel, this was my chance, Nessie had said that she was going to take a shower. "Hey, Edward," I said casually.  
"Hello, Jacob. Can I help you?" I wrung my hands, "Well...erm...yeah," my voice cracked, "I'm... Edward... We've known each other for almost a decade, and, well, though we have our differences, I love Renesmèe, and, I've always known I wanted to marry Nessie. I figured since she's...I got...well, since she's pregnant with my babies, I want to... Edward, I'm asking your permission to marry your daughter." Edward's eyes widened and his teeth snapped and ground. He deeply inhaled, and shut his eyes, gripping the bridge of nose, he sighed, "I, suppose that since you already got her -" he groaned and shook his head, "Yes, fine, yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Jacob, stop asking before I change my mind."  
"Is it too much to ask for your blessing?"  
"No, Jacob. I give you my... blessing. She is happy when she's with you. Make my daughter happy."  
"I will, honestly, I promise."  
"Damned right you do."  
I grinned, and heard the water shut off.  
"Do I get to see it?" Edward asked.  
"What?"  
"The ring, can I see the ring?"  
"Oh, sure," I fumbled in my pocket and grabbed the box, pulled it out and handed it to him. He took it in his hands and opened the box, "It really is, quite lovely. Good job, Jacob. Here take it, she'll be down here at any moment." He said and shut the box, before handing it to me, I took it and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Hi, Jake." Nessie said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Hi, baby, come here, have a seat." I said and cautiously looked at Edward, he nodded slightly, Nessie sat by me, and I stood.  
"What are you -" she started and immediately stopped when I got onto my knee, her eyes popped wide open, and lips quaked, tears streamed down her face.  
"Renesmèe Carlie Cullen, I love you, with all that I am, all that I will ever be, and more than anything in this world. I want you to know this, and I want you to be mine," I pulled the box out, and opened it, "Renesmèe, will you marry me?"  
"Jake, Jake, are you for serious?"  
"Totally, dude." I said with a wink.  
"Of course, I'll marry you, silly boy."  
Nessie and I laughed, even Edward chuckled.  
I pulled the ring out of its cushion, and slid it on her left hand, it fit perfectly.  
"I love you!" She screamed awkwardly, full of joy, and continued shrieking.  
"I love you, too!" I yelled.  
"What is going on?" Bella asked from the stairs, I looked, and saw Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, and Ethel standing on the steps.  
"I'm getting married!" Nessie screamed.  
"What? Oh my gosh!" Bella screamed and ran to her side.  
"Thank you, Alice." I said.  
"Yup." She replied.  
"You knew about this?" Bella asked Alice with a shocked expression.  
"Bella, of course I knew!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh, right."  
"I'm so happy for -" Rose started, as she ran to Nessie, "Wait, does that make me and Jacob related?"  
"By law, yes." Carlisle stated.  
I doubled over laughing, "Shut up, dog-in-law." She hissed and slapped the back of my head.  
"Be nice." Esme scolded.  
Rose swallowed.  
"Welcome to the family, officially. You have been a part of it for a while, but now it will be legal." Esme said.  
"Best of luck, man!" Emmett said, and threw an arm around my neck.

After many sour looks from Rosalie and an equal amount of congratulations from the rest of the family, Renesmèe and I decided to go to sleep. We went up to the guest room, I pulled my shirt off, rolled the comforter to the foot of the bed, and climbed into bed. Nessie pulled on a pair of shorts, and one of my beaters, and laid down beside me, "My ring glitters in the moonlight." Nessie whispered.  
"So? It can walk down a runway in Paris and still be nowhere near as amazing as you." I whispered back, and kissed her hair.  
'I love you."  
"I love you, and your glittery ring."  
She sighed and I slid her onto my arm.


	15. Torture

JakePOV

The girls returned from Hell, technically it was  
Babies 'r' us, but it was my Hell. I was a bit more relaxed, though I was still dreading speaking with Edward. The ride home was a good half an hour, though it seemed longer, due to the conversation that filled the car, I tried to tune it out and caught small snippets of it. Crib this, stroller that, blah, blah, blah, "So, Jake, where did you go?" Nessie asked. How would I keep the secret? "I, uh, went to a sports bar?" It came out a question.  
Finally, we were home, I hid my thoughts, not entirely sure if I had stopped Edward from listening to me. Edward was sitting on the sofa with a novel, this was my chance, Nessie had said that she was going to take a shower. "Hey, Edward," I said casually.  
"Hello, Jacob. Can I help you?" I wrung my hands, "Well...erm...yeah," my voice cracked, "I'm... Edward... We've known each other for almost a decade, and, well, though we have our differences, I love Renesmèe, and, I've always known I wanted to marry Nessie. I figured since she's...I got...well, since she's pregnant with my babies, I want to... Edward, I'm asking your permission to marry your daughter." Edward's eyes widened and his teeth snapped and ground. He deeply inhaled, and shut his eyes, gripping the bridge of nose, he sighed, "I, suppose that since you already got her -" he groaned and shook his head, "Yes, fine, yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Jacob, stop asking before I change my mind."  
"Is it too much to ask for your blessing?"  
"No, Jacob. I give you my... blessing. She is happy when she's with you. Make my daughter happy."  
"I will, honestly, I promise."  
"Damned right you do."  
I grinned, and heard the water shut off.  
"Do I get to see it?" Edward asked.  
"What?"  
"The ring, can I see the ring?"  
"Oh, sure," I fumbled in my pocket and grabbed the box, pulled it out and handed it to him. He took it in his hands and opened the box, "It really is, quite lovely. Good job, Jacob. Here take it, she'll be down here at any moment." He said and shut the box, before handing it to me, I took it and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Hi, Jake." Nessie said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Hi, baby, come here, have a seat." I said and cautiously looked at Edward, he nodded slightly, Nessie sat by me, and I stood.  
"What are you -" she started and immediately stopped when I got onto my knee, her eyes popped wide open, and lips quaked, tears streamed down her face.  
"Renesmèe Carlie Cullen, I love you, with all that I am, all that I will ever be, and more than anything in this world. I want you to know this, and I want you to be mine," I pulled the box out, and opened it, "Renesmèe, will you marry me?"  
"Jake, Jake, are you for serious?"  
"Totally, dude." I said with a wink.  
"Of course, I'll marry you, silly boy."  
Nessie and I laughed, even Edward chuckled.  
I pulled the ring out of its cushion, and slid it on her left hand, it fit perfectly.  
"I love you!" She screamed awkwardly, full of joy, and continued shrieking.  
"I love you, too!" I yelled.  
"What is going on?" Bella asked from the stairs, I looked, and saw Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, and Ethel standing on the steps.  
"I'm getting married!" Nessie screamed.  
"What? Oh my gosh!" Bella screamed and ran to her side.  
"Thank you, Alice." I said.  
"Yup." She replied.  
"You knew about this?" Bella asked Alice with a shocked expression.  
"Bella, of course I knew!" she exclaimed.  
"Oh, right."  
"I'm so happy for -" Rose started, as she ran to Nessie, "Wait, does that make me and Jacob related?"  
"By law, yes." Carlisle stated.  
I doubled over laughing, "Shut up, dog-in-law." She hissed and slapped the back of my head.  
"Be nice." Esme scolded.  
Rose swallowed.  
"Welcome to the family, officially. You have been a part of it for a while, but now it will be legal." Esme said.  
"Best of luck, man!" Emmett said, and threw an arm around my neck.

After many sour looks from Rosalie and an equal amount of congratulations from the rest of the family, Renesmèe and I decided to go to sleep. We went up to the guest room, I pulled my shirt off, rolled the comforter to the foot of the bed, and climbed into bed. Nessie pulled on a pair of shorts, and one of my beaters, and laid down beside me, "My ring glitters in the moonlight." Nessie whispered.  
"So? It can walk down a runway in Paris and still be nowhere near as amazing as you." I whispered back, and kissed her hair.  
'I love you."  
"I love you, and your glittery ring."  
She sighed and I slid her onto my arm.

NessPOV

Jake was still asleep when I woke up, Alice voice was running at a high speed from downstairs. I slowly walked down the steps. "There you are! We have so much to talk about! Your dress, the flowers, location, napkins, colors, food, who you want in it. Can I be your maid of honor? Please, Nessie, please let me, please, please?" Alice rambled, her voice got an octave higher with each word, I was starting to worry about the windows, "Stop that, Jasper!" Alice barked, as Jasper came over to us.  
"Relax, baby." He insisted and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Good morning, Nessie."  
"Good morning, Jazz."  
"Okay, okay, okay, now do you want traditional or modern?" Alice started rambling again.  
"I want coffee."  
"Like the color?"  
"No, I need coffee." I told her with a laugh, and went into the kitchen.  
"Hi, baby," Dad said over his paper.  
"Morning, dad." I replied and walked to the coffee pot, grabbed the glass pot, and started to make Jacob and I coffee. "Here I'll make it for you." My mother called from behind me. "I'm fine, mom, no big deal."  
"Renesmèe, are you sure? Why don't you go and talk to Alice about wedding stuff."  
My eyes grew wide, "I don't think so. She's going crazy, Jake and I don't even need it to be a big deal."  
"Good luck," My father laughed, setting the newspaper down.  
"I tried that. Your dad and Alice would never let a simple wedding happen." Mom sighed.  
"I guess you're right." I growled.

After my coffee, Alice pinned me down in the dining room, "We talk now!" She insisted.  
"Fine."  
I noticed that Alice had gotten a notebook and clipboard, my life is over.  
"Color?" She asked, tapping the pen against the clipboard.  
"Um, can Jake help choose any of this?"  
"No,"  
"Then I'm not saying anything, and you won't be my maid of honor."  
"Fine, call him in,"  
"Jake!"  
"Huh?" He asked with a full mouth, as he walked in with a bowl of cereal.  
"We really need to teach you manners." I teased.  
"What did you guys need?"  
"Come on, sit down, Jake." Alice insisted, with a devilish grin. He looked at her pen, notebook, and clipboard.  
"No way!" He yelled, and turned towards the kitchen.  
"You don't get out of this that easily Mister!" I called.  
"Fine," He mumbled through a bite of Lucky Charms.  
"Color?" Alice asked, again.  
"I don't care," I told her.  
"Me either," Jake announced.  
"Nessie, Jake, what are your favorite colors?"  
"I like baby pink," I decided.  
"Brown, I guess."  
"Baby pink and brown go together perfectly!"  
"Like us."  
"Who do you want to officiate?"  
"Who can? I don't want some old fruit loop to do the service." Jacob declared.  
"Edward and Carlisle can, but it's easy to get certified."  
"Dad." I called, he came into the room.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you preform our ceremony?"  
"You want me to... marry... you?" Dad repeated with a flabbergasted expression.  
"Yes."  
"O...kay."  
"You will?"  
"If that's what will make you happy."  
"It is!"  
"Then... sure."  
"Thank you, daddy!"  
"I just want you to be happy."  
"I am."  
"Jacob, who do you want to be your best man?" Alice asked.  
"Um... Jasper ran away with us, Emmett helped Edward and Rose beat me, I think I'm going to go with, Jasper." Jake decided.  
"Okay,"  
"Maid of honor?" Alice asked, and mouthed, "me, me, me, me, me,"  
"You, Alice." I told her.  
"Bridesmaids?"  
"Charlotte, Ethel, and Rosalie."  
"Okay,"  
"Groomsmen,"  
"Uh...Quil, Embry, Seth, and I guess Emmett."  
"Flower girl?"  
"Claire."  
"Who do you want to invite. Charlie, Sue, Leah, Sam, Emily, Billy, Rebecca, Britt, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Nahuel, Huilen, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam... Um, that's it, I think."  
"Okay."  
"Cake flavor?"  
"Chocolate and strawberry, for baby pink and brown?" I suggested.  
"Oh, my, God! Nessie that's perfect!" She scribbled something down in her notebook, "Now we need to set a date, June weddings are nice."  
"What? No, I want to be married before the babies come."  
"We can't do this in less than a week."  
"I really don't care, Jake and I don't need anything fancy, really."  
"But..."  
"Alice, no."  
"You can get the marriage license before, and the big ceremony later."  
"How about no big ceremony."  
"But don't you want everyone to be there with you?"  
"We can have everyone come out here and have a reception, but I don't need a big party."  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Fine."  
"Thank you!"  
"What? Alice, no, no, she's having it traditionally, in a week." Dad barked.  
"But Edward, I can't." Alice whimpered.  
"You will plan it within a week, Alice."  
"Thank you, Daddy!" I cheered.  
"I'll go get the plane tickets." Alice groaned and walked off.

Alice and I were online looking at flower arrangements, baby pink carnations and calla lilies, tied up with a chocolate colored ribbon. We ordered a bouquet for me, Alice, Charlotte, Ethel, Rosalie, and baby pink rose petals for Claire. The wedding party, Sue, Charlie, Leah, Seth, and Billy were flying in today. Jasper and my dad were getting ready to go to the airport. "I'm leaving." Jasper called, Alice ran to him, pushed up the brim of his cowboy hat up, and kissed him goodbye. Dad walked down the stairs and waved goodbye.  
"Well, the napkins should be here later, and Edward is making the cake. So now we are going shopping." Alice told me, after Jasper and Dad were gone.  
"But, Alice there is so much left to do!"  
"No, not that shopping. Dress shopping!"  
"No, please, please, no!"  
"Oh, yeah, come on," she said with a cackle, "Carlisle, I'm taking the Mercedes."  
"Okay," Carlisle called down to us.  
Alice led me to the car, this wasn't going to be my favorite day ever, not at all.

"Oh, you should try this one! Or this one, and this one, and that one!" Alice pointed and rambled.  
"I like this one." I said and pulled a floor-length, silky, halter top dress. It was gorgeous, with beading and a baby pink sash.  
"This one, I'm trying on this one." I insisted, and walked with Alice into the fitting room, she helped me into it, I turned around and saw my reflection on the mirror. I... looked... good, or as Jacob would say, hot.  
"This one." I said.  
"This is the only one that you tried on!"  
"Yup, now let's go."  
We bought the dress and drove home, "Are you sure you wouldn't have liked to try on some others?" Alice asked me.  
"I am positive."  
"Fine."

When we got home I saw that the Volvo and truck were back. I hadn't seen my grandfather, Billy, Claire, or Seth in almost 3 weeks. I walked in ahead of Alice who was attempting to hold the garment bag that my dress was in above her head, so that it wouldn't drag on the ground. I heard a conversation taking place in the family room, "Nessie's really changed, Charlie, here she comes," my Dad tried to prepare Charlie to see me. "Hi." I called walking into the room. "Nessie?" He asked, standing up. "It's me." I told him with a laugh as he pulled me into an awkward hug. "Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not."  
"Should I know?"  
"A little bit." I decided as I pulled out his grasp and went to sat on Jacob's lap, Charlie's eyes widened and my Dad cleared his throat, I just rolled my eyes, "I'm about to be married to him, Dad. Charlie will get over it." I thought to my Dad.  
"Hi Charlie!" Alice yelled, slinging the garment bag over the couch, she ran to Charlie, "How are you, Alice?"  
"I'm good, Charlie, how are you?"  
"Surprised."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Nessie."  
"Right, I forgot how, you know weird that is."  
"Oh, so what do I need to know?"  
"Jacob's the baby daddy!" Emmett announced.  
Charlie's mouth fell open, his eyes widened, and his ears pulled back.  
"Relax, Grandpa, he's not my, 'baby daddy,' we flew you out because I'm getting married tomorrow."  
"To Jacob?"  
"Yeah,"  
"You don't mind, well with the, history, he has with your mother?"  
"What history? They were friends when Dad left, and ever since."  
"Um, Renesmèe. Why don't you come talk with Jacob, your Dad, and myself, for a minute. Alice keep everybody company."  
"Dude! Don't take her away, I'm coming too. I wanna hear this." Emmett boomed.  
"No, Emmett." Mom scolded.  
"I'm coming." He said and ran upstairs behind us, we sat in the den.  
"What is this history?" I demanded.  
"Well," Mom started.  
"Get it over with, Bells!" Emmett yelled.  
"I loved her, I kissed her, once she kissed me." Jake said, shamefully.  
"What? When?" I screamed, as angry tears streamed down my face.  
"When she was 18, I was 16." Jake continued.  
"Bella, you cougar!" Emmett scolded.  
"Shut up and leave." Dad said to Emmett, with ice in his voice.  
"No," He replied.  
"So, you guys were together?" I asked.  
"Ha ha, poor Ness, not everyday you get to find out that your fiance banged your mom."  
"I never 'banged' her." Jake told me, looking deeply into my eyes.  
"And, no, we were not together. He was hormonal, I was confused." Mom cleared it up for me.  
"Jake's not the little pup that he used to be, he's all grown up now, Bella can't you see! Nessie's mom has got it goin' on! She's all Jake wants, and he waited so long. Nessie can't you see, you're not the girl for him! He knows it might be wrong, but he's in love with Nessie's mom!" Emmett sang, terribly off key.  
"Will you shut up?" Jake begged.  
"Probably not." Emmett announced.  
"So you guys weren't together?" I asked, trying to get back on subject.  
"Right, when your Dad left, I was deeply depressed. I spent a great deal of time with Jacob, he quickly became my very best friend. He kissed me and said that he loved me, I punched him and broke my hand. He was mad when he heard about my engagement to your Dad, so he said he was going to kill himself if I didn't kiss him. So, I kissed him, I loved him, always did, always will, but only as a brother, as a friend. My love for him could never compare to the love I have for your Father."  
"Do you still love her?" I asked Jacob.  
"As my best friend, and as a sister, but from the fir- second time that I saw you, I knew I loved you more than anything."  
"What happened the first time you saw me?"  
"He was gonna throw you out a window." Emmett chimed in.  
"What? Why?"  
"Edward and I were not as close as we are now, well, not close at all. You almost killed Bella, I thought it was Edward's fault, because he got her pregnant."  
"So you didn't want me?" I asked, my eyes were directed at my Dad.  
"It's not that I didn't want, you. I didn't want to lose your Mother, I didn't realize that you could bring such immense joy to my life."  
"Oh, so you didn't want a baby?"  
"I never thought it was possible, and I didn't want to test it."  
"I guess I understand,"  
"Are you mad?" Jake asked.  
"Yes and no, I'm not mad that you guys hated me, that you thought I was killing the woman you loved, however I am mad that you chose the day before my wedding to tell me all of this."  
"You're in the doghouse, man! Ha ha, pun intended." Emmett chuckled.  
"No, he's not. I understand."  
"She did die, Ness," Jake said gently.  
"What? I killed you?"  
"Technically, but Jacob and I were able to save her." My Dad stated.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I'm fine." Mom laughed.  
"I'm glad."  
Everyone laughed.


	16. Getting Ready

EmPOV

While Edward and Jasper were at the airport, I went to a department store and found a chef hat and pink apron with white polka dots on it. I stepped in line and nearly doubled over in laughter as I thought of Edward wearing them, if he was making the cake, he should at least look the part.  
After the long, revealing conversation that I sat in on, Edward began baking the wedding cake. He stepped into the kitchen and assembled his ingredients, I ran up behind him, jerked the hat on his head and pulled the apron on with the other, I tied it just as he escaped.  
"What in the Hell?" He gasped is shock.  
"I just didn't think you would want to get all dirty, so I bought you a hat and apron."  
"Oh, lovely." He said, unamused, as he began untying the apron.  
He started making the chocolate layer of cake, I watched, sitting at the counter. He opened the milk, and turned to carry it over to the rest of his ingredients. "The first house that Rose and I destroyed was really small, it was the first night of our honeymoon, the first time we got married, and Rose was so damn hot, she was wearing next to nothing, and well, that was more than I could say for myself -" I thought loudly to him, I stopped at the sound of the carton hitting the tile floor, and milk splashing on the ground, Edward gagged, "Filthy bastard," he muttered under his breath.  
"Edward, how clumsy of you! You milk spiller! Gosh, you are totally having a Bella moment, you know, that is before you knocked her up, and bit her." I said sarcastically.  
"You can leave now."  
"I could, but I want to watch you cook, haha, I'm sure it will be a very educating experience, or at least an entertaining one!"  
"Why don't you clean this up?"  
"Why don't you?"  
"Emmett, go away. Play with Rose, or something."  
I started thinking loudly again, "The second house that we busted was twelve days after our first honeymoon, we went hunting and Rose took down a bear, she didn't drink its blood, no, she covered herself in its blood, we ran back to the house and she let me lick all the blood off -" Edward threw his hands up and gagged.  
I laughed and started thinking, "The third house -" He yelled for Bella, who instantly came running. "Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Shield him," Edward bellowed, "I can't listen to this anymore.  
"Ugh, fine, be that way. I'm gonna go find Rose." I said, and turned, only to hear Edward gag behind me.

NessPOV

"Dad! Oh my God! The cake is beautiful!" I screamed, walking over to the cake.  
"I'm glad you like it honey," My Dad replied, and held me in a hug.  
"Everything is perfect, I can't wait for tomorrow."  
"Aren't you glad that we convinced you to have a big wedding?"  
"Yes,"  
He laughed, "I knew you'd agree eventually."  
"You were right," I sighed.  
"Are you feeling okay, baby?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just anxious."  
"Second thoughts?" Dad asked, attempting to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.  
"Not one bit. I'm doing this."  
"Okay," He sighed, "I need to go pick up the guests."  
"Bye, Dad,"  
"Bye. Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, we need to go to the airport!" He called, and left with my fiance and uncle in tow.  
"Nessie!" Alice called, I followed the sound of her voice, upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms.  
"What's up?" I asked, and then I saw it. The vanity, with lights and rows upon rows of eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara of at least 8 shades, blush, foundation, powder, and concealer.  
"No way, you can have your fun tomorrow."  
"I want to do a test run today."  
"Oh fine."  
"Yay! Sit."  
I walked over to her and sat down, she began applying expensive cosmetics on my face. After a long while she was done,  
"Isn't this a little too much makeup, Alice?"  
"You're getting married, besides you can't have too much makeup."  
"Alice, haven't you ever heard the phrase, less is more?"  
"Fine, I'll do a bit less."  
"Thank you."  
"Sure, now sit still."  
She washed the makeup off of my face and began again.  
"What do you think? Is this better?"  
I looked at myself. Pale pink gloss coated my lips, Alice created a smokey eye effect with the eye shadow and mascara.  
"It's perfect, Ali!"  
"Thanks, Nessie, I hear the Escalade, it about a quarter of a mile away, the Volvo, Mercedes, and van are following."  
"I'm going to go greet people."  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Alice tsked as she grabbed my ponytail. "What are you -"  
"I'm doing your hair for tomorrow."  
"Can't I just go say hi?"  
"Nope."  
"Just do whatever it is that you are going to do to me."  
"Yay!"  
"Yay," I groaned sarcastically.  
"Updo?"  
"I don't know, maybe a half updo."  
"I can do that."  
She quickly heated up a curling iron and got out clips, pins, barrettes, sprays, serums, and gels. She curled, sprayed, twisted, tied, and clipped my hair for a good half an hour before declaring herself finished. My hair was intricately knotted at the back of my head with tight spirals that cascaded down my back.  
"It's beautiful, Alice!"  
"Thank you, I knew you'd love it."  
"I'm sure you did, may I go visit my friends?"  
"Yes,"  
I got out of the chair that Alice had tortured me in and walked down to where I heard voices conversing.  
Everyone that we had invited except the Amazonian Coven was here. The Amazons were arriving tonight. Jake was joking around with the rest of his pack, Sam, Emily, and their daughter, Olivia, sat awkwardly away from everyone. I perched on a corner of the couch that Jake was sitting on. He pulled me into his arms. Claire was sitting in Quil's lap, blowing her bangs out of of her face, "You bored, Claire-bear?" Quil asked, looking down at Claire.  
"Yeah, a little." She replied, an embarrassed expression on her face.  
"Carlisle? Are the woods 'round here safe, private?"  
Carlisle nodded.  
"Come on, Claire. See ya soon, guys, I'm gonna take Claire for a run."  
"See you in a bit." Jake said, waving.  
I had to admit, the pack was boring. Wolf this, pack that.  
"Do you all want some food?" I asked.  
Jake started laughing, followed by Seth, then Embry, finally the whole pack was chuckling. "What?" I asked.  
"Have any of us turned down food, ever?" Jake reminded me.  
"Oh, guess not." I said with a giggle, and got up to make something to feed the humans, wolves, and me. I started off into the kitchen.  
"Need some help?" A soft voice called from behind me, I whirled around to see Emily in the doorway. Sure if you want to help. I'll just be making, you know, 16 boxes of macaroni and cheese."  
"I know the feeling."  
"I'll bet. So how old is Liv?"  
"3 and a 1/2."  
"Wow. She's gotten so big."  
"I know So when are you due?"  
"A couple days."  
"Wow. I'd be too scared that I'd go into labor on my wedding day."  
"Yeah, that's what I'm most nervous about. We just didn't have any other choice."  
"Right."  
"How are things at the rez?"  
"Good, good."  
We continued to make small talk as we made lunch.


	17. Is This Legal?

JakePOV

"Well, Jake, here's to being a free man." Emmett toasted as Quil, Embry, Seth, and I held our beer bottles up.  
"I wanna get shit faced too." Emmett whimpered.  
"Dude... just... get a deer drunk! Then eat him!" I yelled.  
"That's a good idea. Jazz, what are you gonna have?"  
"Whiskey for this old southern boy." Jazz decided.  
"I want rum!" Emmett decided.  
"Dude, we're going to the woods?" I asked.  
"Hell ya," Emmett declared, purchasing the alcohol, not to mention another six-pack for me.  
"I want to run to the woods." I slurred.  
"Jake, you can't walk straight. Ain't no way we're letting you run."  
We hopped in the truck, Jasper was driving.  
"I haven't been drunk since 1863." Jasper stated, we arrived at the mouth of the woods and ran in. "I hear some deer." Emmett announced, and ran to the deer. He pushed it down, pried open its jaw, tipped the bottle up and watched the deer down it. He bit it's neck and sucked the blood. After a long moment and half a beer, Emmett stood up awkwardly, his eyes rolled up.  
Jasper found another deer, and in the same fashion, got drunk. We staggered back to the truck. "We... Can't... Drive... I'll call...Bella."  
"Okay." Jasper chuckled, grinning widely.  
I opened my phone scrolled through my phone book and found Bella's number.  
"Hello? Jacob?"  
"Hey... Bella, come, to...the woods...we can't, drive." I stuttered.  
"Oh, my gosh. You're drunk!"  
"He he, all of us are."  
"Great, I'll be there soon."  
I leaned against my truck with my pack, and watched Emmett and Jasper hiss at each other.  
"What the... are you guys doing?" I asked.  
"We're hissing at each other." Jasper declared.  
Emmett straightened up, and with a sad look on his face uttered, "Why is all the rum gone?"  
"You stole that from the pirate movie." Quil said.  
"Yeah with the guys that are all like, 'Argh!'" Seth added.  
"Yeah, yeah with the little monkey and the hot chick!" Embry yelled out.  
"She's not that hot! The chick in Daredevil is hotter." I exclaimed.  
"Jennifer Garner?" Embry questioned.  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay, she's not as hot as Kate Beckinsale, you know from Underworld." Seth interjected.  
"No way! She was so much hotter in Van Helsing!" Quil decided.  
"Good point. Oh, oh, the girl from... um, what is that called... Tomb Raider! That's it!"  
"Yeah, she is like a sex goddess!"  
"Ah! There are 3 drunken werewolves, get your silver bullets!" Emmett yelled.  
"There are 4 of us." I reminded him.  
"Yeah, yeah that's what I said."  
"Well boys, get out your crucifix, there are two drunken vampires running about!"  
"Here comes the sun!" Quil yelled.  
"Doo doo doo doo doo!" Seth and I sang.  
"It's been a long, cold, lonely winter!" Embry yelled.  
"Sun, sun, sun, here it comes!" Quil bellowed.  
I heard the crunch of gravel and saw Bella running towards us, her long brown ponytail swinging out behind her. "Bella's here!" I screamed, "Party's over!" She ran up to me and flicked my forearm.  
"Do I want to know why Jasper and Emmett are drunk?"  
"We force fed deer rum and whiskey!" Emmett announced.  
"Oh, my gosh! Jacob, give me your key."  
I produced a key, Bella took it and got into her, Jasper beside her. Emmett and Embry were in back. Seth, Quil, and myself hopped into the flatbed. We yelled random obscenities as we drove through Burlington. When we arrived home we leapt from the vehicle and stumbled to our respective rooms. Alice was being pissy about Nessie and I seeing each other, so we were confined to different bedrooms. Though I was okay with that, I honestly didn't want her to see me like this.

"Nessie? Stop... hitting... me..."  
"Dude, dude, dude! You're getting married today!" "Emmett?"  
"Yeah,"  
"You what... you what... you what?"  
"You need to get the Hell up."  
"Huh?"  
"You are getting married."  
"Good, now stop yelling."  
"Ow..."  
"What?"  
"Ow... my head, I think I'm..." I stumbled to the bathroom and worshipped the porcelain God.  
"He he." Emmett giggled.

NessPOV

"What if I... Do you think he'll... I can't... but... how..." I cried sitting on the bed beside my dress in nothing but a lace bra and matching panties. "Honey, you'll be fine." Alice slung an arm around my shoulders and comforted me. "Nessie, are you okay?" Mom asked as she ran to my side.  
"I, I, I -" I stuttered, "I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared, baby." Mom stroked my hair.  
I reached for my mom's hand she stuck the opposite one out to me. "Mom, what's wrong with your hand?" I sniffled.  
"Nothing?"  
"Mom you're a terrible liar."  
"I know, there are just some aspirin in my hand."  
"Why?"  
"No big deal, I'm going to go check on Jake."  
"What?"  
"I'll come back soon."  
"Okay?"  
She left the room and Alice laughed.  
"What is going on?"  
"Your fiance got a little hammered last night."  
"What, you mean he's drunk?"  
"No, not anymore, the aspirin were for the hangover."  
"Hangover! Hangover?"  
"Yeah, he'll be fine,"  
"I do not need this today."  
"It's gonna be fine, come on lets get you into your dress now."  
"But,"  
"I want your sorry little butt in this dress, now." Alice growled. Way to pull a girl up by her bootstraps.  
"Fine." I said and held my arms over my head as Alice slipped the dress over my head and started on my hair and makeup.


	18. BeMyBride TakeMeByTheHand StandByMySide

NessPOV

"Ready, baby?" Dad asked, taking my arm. I swallowed my fears and nodded, "Let's do this."  
The music started slowly and the door opened, there he was. He was squinting a little bit, but didn't seem to be hung over. I held my bouquet up and, keeping in pace with my father, strode down to Jacob. When we arrived at the end of the petal-covered aisle, Dad placed my hand in Jacob's.  
"Friends and loved ones, we gather here to legally join Jacob Adam Black and Renesmèe Carlie Cullen in a lawful union." We said our vows, the same as the ones that my parents said at their wedding. "Now if there any objections please speak now. Really, any objection, any at all, at all..."  
"Dad." I hissed under my breath, then I saw the 7 black cloaks glide into the room.  
"Alice, Renesmèe, get the humans to safety." Dad hissed under his breath.  
"Come on guys," Alice said firmly, I walked with her and the humans, but turned my head to see Jacob tug off his coat and tie, Embry, Seth, Sam, and Quil copied him, Leah pulled off her heels. "Go!" Dad bellowed. With tears in my eyes, I mouthed 'I love you' to Jacob, he nodded and smiled.

JakePOV

Now that Nessie was safe my pack phased, even Sam phased. "What do you want?" I growled.  
"We wanted to... to wish you well." Aro said with an insincere grin.  
"How did Alice not see this?" Bella asked Edward.  
"Ah, my dear Bella. Sweet little Alice didn't see because of our newest addition. Claudia, my dear, come here." A cloaked figure moved to his side, and removed her hood. She was pretty, like all of the leeches, she had long pin-straight copper hair, and her eyes were almost as red as Bella's were when she was first turned. "This is my Claudia, she and Bella have quite a lot in common, she is also a mental shield. Alice couldn't see because of this little trick I had up my sleeve."  
"More like in your pants." Marcus hissed.  
"Shut up." Aro hissed back.  
Suddenly, I couldn't even remember why I was marrying Renesmèe. What did I see in her? Wait, this isn't me, it's the bond breaking, blood sucking, bitch. I love Nessie, I love her, I love her. Jasper locked his gaze onto me, and I felt all the love that I felt for Nessie return. I unbuttoned my shirt swiftly and tugged it off. I decided to phase, just to be on the safe side. "I'm ending this." Sam thought telepathically. "No, Sam!" I screamed mentally. "This has to end, Leah, join me."  
"You had your chance with me, I stand with Jacob, you bastard." Leah snapped.  
"Fine, I don't need you." He thought, and leapt at Aro. He bit off an arm and leg when Aro opened his jaw, Embry, being the good person that he is jumped to Sam's side and pushed Sam across the room. Aro clamped his jaws on Embry's shoulder. Embry yelped in pain. I phased back and ran to his side. "Embry!" I yelled. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, his body shook violently, I stroked his arm, he breathed deeply and his long lashes closed over his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, bud." I whispered.  
"We did not want to cause a fight, though that could be an interesting event." Aro said.  
"We will not fight you." Carlisle announced.  
"I don't want to fight you, Carlisle. But I do think we could thin the dog population."  
"Jacob, go to Renesmèe." Edward hissed. I nodded and ran towards the basement.

NessPOV

"Nessie, what is the problem?" Grandpa asked.  
"N-nothing. Everything will be fine." I said and jerked the veil and some of the pins out of my hair and pulled off my heels. I heard a yelp. Embry's yelp. "No!" I wailed.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"It's..." I started.  
"It'll be okay Charlie." Alice reassured him.  
Claire looked around, with a frightened expression.  
"Come here, Claire." I said.  
She ran over to me.  
"Quil is okay. Embry was the... the one that we heard."  
"Is he okay?"  
"I don't know."  
Grandpa and Sue were holding on to each other.  
Jake barreled through the door tears were trickling over his cheeks.  
Claire burst out crying too, Jake ran to the corner that Claire and I were in, and sat beside us.  
"What happened?" I asked, holding Jake in one arm, and Claire between us.  
"Sam was trying to kill Aro, Embry got in the way and Aro bit him."  
"Did he...?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry Jake." Just then the building shook.  
A door slammed.  
My family ran down the stairs, Seth, Quil, Leah, and Sam were behind them, holding the body, a slim wolf, Embry. "Embry." Billy sighed. "It's, my, fault," Sam said, hanging his head. "What is, what hap... -" Charlie stuttered. "  
"Charlie, remember what happened to me, right before you first met Ness?" Jacob started, Charlie nodded, "Well, you see that happens to most of the guys at the rez, and Leah." Charlie looked at Billy with frantic eyes, Billy quickly shook his head, no.  
"Who those people?" Charlie asked.  
"You don't want to know."  
"Okay,"  
"What made the house shake?" I asked.  
"Well, I forcibly escorted our friends out, with some of Cujo's help."  
Emmett said smugly, and pointed at Jake. Jake looked at me and snapped his teeth, with a wink.  
"You didn't!" I gasped.  
"Right on Aro's cold, bony ass." Jake announced.  
"I love a tough guy, now go brush your teeth."  
"You got it, babe. I'm going to call Embry"s parents."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"Love you too, can we get married first?"  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, Jasper, the rings." Dad said, Jazz threw the rings to us.  
I slid Jake's onto his finger, he slid mine onto my finger.  
"You may now... kiss the... bride." Dad finished. I kissed Jacob for a long time when a small hand grabbed our chins, "I'm still here!" Claire reminded us.  
"Sorry, Claire." We said in unison.


	19. Happened So Fast

JakePOV

The phone rang in my ear, I twisted the silver band on my finger. Poor Embry.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Call answered the phone.  
"Hi Mrs. Call, this is Jacob Black." I said.  
"Oh, hi, Jake."  
"Mrs. Call, I need to tell you."  
"O...kay."  
"Today I found Embry in the bedroom where he is staying in the Cullen's summer home,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I found him with a bag of Marijuana. He over dosed,"  
"Oh my God!" She screamed, a clatter on her end, "My, baby! My baby! No!"  
"Who is this?" I gruff voice demanded.  
"This is Jacob Black,"  
"Jacob, what did you say?"  
"Embry overdosed on pot."  
"Don't you fuck with me."  
"I'm not, he died."  
"Where in Vermont is he?"  
"Mr. Call, in the suicide note he said that he wanted me to cremate his body, and bring it to La Push. Embry was a dear friend to me, I am going to go along with his wishes."  
"Fine."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, I had no clue that he was using."  
"Me either."  
We hung up, I walked to the living room, where everyone was sitting.  
"I need to go take Embry's body to get cremated." I said.  
"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Nessie asked.  
"You. Having you there will make for a more believable story."  
"Okay."  
"Come on boys, put him in the back of my truck."

"Why are we at, 'Burlington Animal Hospital?'" Nessie asked.  
"Wolf form."  
"Oh okay,"  
"Go along with what I say."  
"Okay."  
I got out of the truck, walked around to Nessie's side and helped her out, and then walked to the flatbed. I hoisted Embry's body out and into my arms. Nessie opened the door for me. We walked to the front desk. "My um, dog, died, we need his body to be cremated." I said.  
"Um, okay. Here let me get someone to help you." She said, and walked away. Moments later she arrived with two strong looking guys, they pulled Embry out of my arms and walked down a long hallway.  
"Okay, firstly, I'm very sorry for your loss, secondly, do you have an account with us here?"  
"No ma'am."  
"Okay, I'm going to need you to fill out some information here." She told me and handed me a thick stack of paperwork.  
Name, address, date of birth, social security number. So much paperwork! I handed it to the woman at the desk. "You can go back to room 5."  
"Thank you."  
We shuffled off to the exam room. Nessie face got stark and she quietly grunted. "You okay?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, I guess the babies just kicked or something."  
"Okay."  
I opened the exam room door for her.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Carrey, I'm very sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you, we are too." I replied and put an arm around Renesmèe.  
"He was a big boy, what breed was he?"  
"Malamute, Wolf, Dalmatian, and Great Bernese."  
"Wow. Were you planning on keeping his ashes?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, here is some information, the crematorium will call when they are finished."  
"Thank you,"  
Nessie and I paid for the cremation at the front desk and went out to the truck, Nessie clutched her stomach and groaned.  
"You sure that you're okay?" I asked.  
"No." Her voice was soft.  
"Let's get you to Carlisle."  
"Yeah... get... to... Carlisle..."

"Well, Renesmèe, you are definitely beginning the labor process, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked. Nessie, myself, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were all crammed into Carlisle's office, in a semicircle around Nessie, who sat on the metal table. "I should go and get some blankets, are you hungry, thirsty?"  
"I'm fine Jacob. Take a chill pill." She replied.  
"That's my department." Jasper said, I was instantly hit with a wave of calm.  
"I'm going to go tell everyone." I announced and ran from the office. "Well?" Charlie and Billy asked.  
"She's in la-labor."  
"All we have to do is wait." Quil said.  
"I'm gonna go back to her." I said and ran back up the stairs.  
"Hi, Nessie. Do you want anything?"  
"No, I'm really okay. A little hungry and tired, but I'm good."  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll go get you something."  
"Okay."  
I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. I looked in the cabinets, um... Pasta... Spaghetti. I know how to make that! I grabbed out a large pot from the overhead cabinet and managed to empty the entire contents of the cupboard onto the floor. I let out a yell as I shielded my head from flying pots and pans. They loudly clattered to the floor, "Jake, are you okay?" Nessie called to me.  
"Just peachy!" I replied and ran water into the pot. I set it on the cook top and set it on high, dented metal cookware was surrounding me. I picked everything up and shoved it into the cabinet. I ran back up the stairs. "My water broke," Nessie announced.  
My eyes widened, "I'm so sorry! What are we going to do?"  
"That's a good thing, Jake."  
"Oh, oh, right. Yeah, I'm making us spaghetti."  
"Yum."  
"I need to add the pasta."  
"Okay,"  
I jogged to the kitchen and added the noodles. I found a jar of red sauce.  
"Jacob!" Nessie called.  
I ran to her. "What is it?" I asked.  
"I missed you and my back hurts." She said.  
"Do you want me to rub it for you?"  
"Uhuh."  
"Okay," I slid behind her on the table and kneaded back and shoulders.  
"Pasta, crap, I'll be right back!" I called, sliding out from behind Nessie and ran downstairs to find Esme at the sink, shaking a colander of pasta, "Thank you." I said with a sigh.  
"Oh of course, Jake. Go be with her."  
I nodded and walked up to the office. I heard the sobs before I even walked through the door. "Nessie, oh my God what's wrong?" I asked, frantically, and sat behind her on the table.  
"I don't know!" She sobbed.  
"Um, I, what should I -" Then Jasper hit me with a wave of calm, Nessie's crying slowed, and stopped.  
"You don't even love me, do you? It's just because of imprinting that you wanted me, isn't it?" she sneered.  
"What? No! Not at all! Nessie, I love you." I assured her. "How, how do I know you aren't lying?"  
"Because, I could never lie to you."  
"No? Then why didn't you tell me about making out with my mom?"  
"I, um, I, um?"  
Jasper looked at Nessie with a very stiff expression, she started crying again.  
"What is it, baby?" I asked.  
"I...am...sorry..." she wailed. She soon stopped sobbing and Esme walked in with our food.  
"I believe that the whirlwind mood swings are so intense due to the speed of the pregnancy. "Oh." We said in unison. I spun my fork in the pasta and slurped a noodle into my mouth. "Jacob, some manners please!" Nessie hissed.  
"Well, sorry!" I apologized with a full mouth.  
Nessie rolled her eyes.

Hours passed Nessie and I slept for about three hours when I heard a sickening scream, Renesmèe's body tightened on top of me. Five pairs of frigid hands pulled her off of me and laid her out flat. I jumped up and stood like a lost puppy at her side. "All right, Renesmèe, you are ready to push." Carlisle declared. "Yeah, push, right, do that, listen to him." I cried.  
She leaned up and groaned loudly tears rolled down her eyes as she gripped my hand, my fingers turned almost white.  
Then it all happened fast, words and screams blended together. "Hello there, dear." Carlisle said warmly. He handed Bella a grody looking, muck-covered baby, yet next to Renesmèe, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.  
"A baby girl," Carlisle informed us.  
Nessie sobbed and gasped. "Alice Lillian Black," she sighed and then the screaming began again. This time took longer, that or I was more aware of the soul-penetrating shrieks emanating from my wife.  
"This is your son." Carlisle said warmly.  
"Edward Jacob Black," Nessie whispered in a euphoric tone.


	20. Is It Even Possible?

. NessPOV

I woke in what I had come to know as my bed, here in the summer house. Jake was leaned against the head board holding... our babies. Our babies? The babies that I had? Yup, those babies. I sighed, my muscles ached all over but I pressed myself up, into the same position as Jake.  
"Hey, baby." He whispered.  
"Hey... Daddy." I quietly teased.  
"And proud of it. Would you like to hold one of our babies?"  
"Yes please."  
"This is Alice."  
I cradled my baby in my arms, she looked perfect, her skin was a rich caramel color with a thick crop of mahogany curls on top of her hair. Her gumdrop nose perfectly accented her gorgeous rosebud lips.  
"Her eyes are Mississippi brown, as your aunt Alice said."  
"What about EJ?"  
"He has my hair and eyes. Bella swears that his nose is Edward's, though."  
"Do they... phase?"  
"Don't know, they're only 11 hours old."  
"Oh. Have you shown them off to their family?'  
"Yes, Charlie is fascinated, and Billy is happy for us. My pack is ecstatic, Claire is in love with Alice."  
"What do my Mom and Dad think?"  
"Edward and Bella are proud of you. Edward said that he was happy that I was married to you and that we had these little ones."  
I smiled, "Some honeymoon, we'll have,"  
"I think that we have already done all that we'd want to on a honeymoon."  
"You are probably right. Can you believe everything that happened today?"  
"No, as completely blissed out as I am, I wish I could do things differently."  
"I'm sorry about Embry,"  
"Thanks."  
Alice stirred in her sleep, her lips pouted and opened, she yawned and curled her tongue out as she did. I heard a soft snoring, and instinctively looked at Jacob, he shook his head. "Told you he was like his Daddy." Jacob whispered with a smug grin. I chuckled softly, "I can't believe how big they are."  
"Yeah, Carlisle estimated that they were physically and mentally about 3 months old."  
"Wow, when will they be fully grown?"  
"Probably around how long it took for you to mature."  
"I should have guessed."  
"Yeah."

When the babies woke up we fed and dressed them, "Ready to go downstairs?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
We walked down to everyone, almost everyone, "Where are Seth and Leah?"  
"They are outside." Billy told us.  
"Oh, okay. What's it like outside?"  
"It's sunny," Alice announced.  
"Lets see what these kids look like in the sunshine."  
"Okay, is it warm out."  
"No, it's snowing." Mom stated.  
"Oh,"  
We walked out into the backyard where Seth and Leah we romping about in the snow. "Hi." Jake and I said. They chuffed a hello, without looking up. I looked down at EJ who was looking around at everything in sight, his skin glowed less than mine, though it was noticeable. Leah looked up at me, well mostly at EJ. Her eyes widened and she howled. "Oh, my God. Did she just imprint on him?" I asked Jacob quietly.  
"I, um, think she did." He softly replied.  
Leah off to the woods and soon returned in her human form, "I think I imprinted." She whispered, running to our side.  
"Can I hold him?" She asked, and stretched her arms out to him.  
"Yeah, sure." I handed him to her.  
"Whoa." She sighed, cradling him to her chest.  
Seth galloped over and looked at his sister, a toothy grin spread over his muzzle. Leah leaned against his back and continued making faces at the baby in her arms. Seth looked at Jacob and the baby in his hands and his grin was erased. He pushed Leah off of his back, and ran to the woods. "Did he imprint on her?" Leah asked.  
"I think so." I replied.  
"Can we do that?"  
"Apparently."  
"Are you mad at me?'  
"Nope, Leah, it's about time you found someone to complete you."  
"Thanks."  
Seth walked up to us and looked at Jake intensely. Jake handed Alice to him.  
"This isn't real, we imprinted on both of your kids. I didn't mean to. Are you gonna kick us out of the pack?"  
"No. Calm down, I get it. I remember imprinting."

SethPOV

I looked down at the baby in my arms, that beautiful, perfect baby. She was the epitome of angelic. Though Jake and I had known each other forever, it was amazing that he trusted me enough to hold his baby, especially while he and Nessie were sleeping. It was after 2 am, Nessie would get up soon, and to feed the babies, Leah was sitting across from me, EJ was on her chest, she looked almost asleep, "Leah. Psst!" I hissed under my breath. She squinted and blinked rapidly, "I fell asleep, huh?"  
"Yeah, Nessie will be down soon to feed these guys, then we can go to sleep."  
"Okay," she sighed and kissed the top of EJ's head.  
Renesmèe padded slowly down the steps, "Hey guys." She whispered sleepily.  
"Hey, you should feed EJ first, Leah over there is about to pass out." I told her.  
"Okay, Leah, go on up to bed." She said to Leah.  
"Okay, goodnight, Ness, goodnight Seth," she sighed and nuzzled EJ one final time, before handing him to Renesmèe.  
"'Night, Sis."  
"Yeah."  
"How's the mommy business?"  
"Oh, Seth, I'm so happy,"  
"Good, I'm really glad."  
"You look tired too,"  
"I am a little bit, maybe I'll go to bed after you finish feeding these guys."  
"You can go now."  
"No, no, I'm fine."  
Nessie and I had a short conversation until she finished feeding the babies. I went up to my room and laid down on my cot, Leah was on the bed, already sleeping.

JasPOV

I sat on the snow covered roof with Alice, watching the sun come up. Alice was perched beside me, resting on the balls of her feet, and tracing intricate designs in the snow. I took a deep breath, tucked my knees up to my chest. I set my arm on my knees, and leaned my head on my shoulder, watching Alice's skin glitter in the ray of sunlight. Edward walked outside to grab firewood, "Why are you guys on the roof?" He asked.  
"Why aren't you?" Alice asked in a smart tone.  
"Uh -" He walked back inside.  
"What was that? Have you been taking lessons from Rosalie?" I questioned her in an astonished tone.  
"No I want time alone, just us." She stated flirtatiously, and scooted back into my lap.  
"Time for just us, I think we handle that."  
She leaned her back against my stomach and reached an arm back, felt around to the middle of my shirt, and swiftly undid the top three buttons of my indigo shirt. I delicately grabbed her hand, "Alice! On the roof?" I hissed.  
"Why not."  
"We have a perfectly good room."  
"Fine,"  
We leapt off of the roof of the house and on to the gazebo, then we stepped off and ran into the house. "Ooh!" Emmett taunted, "I've seen you two run off like that before. You're gonna get some, Jazz." I didn't even care about how rude he was, the twenty-something male of my physical being came out from wherever it was hiding and grinned and nodded at Emmett. We ran past Bella and Edward, who were in the upstairs den, Alice began unzipping her dress. My eyes followed her hand down to the small of her back. Suddenly, Edward gagged, "Sorry," I called as we ran to our room. I quickly toed off my shoes and made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt as Alice shimmied out of her  
dress, I slammed the door.


	21. Never Trust Him Writer's Block Short

BPOV

Edward came in from getting the firewood and gagged.  
"What?" I asked.  
He shook his head, "You don't want to know."  
Emmett's head shot up from his football game, "I wanna know!"  
"Then go out and look on the roof." Edward groaned.  
Emmett's nose turned up, "Ew, that's me and Rose's favorite spot." Again, Edward gagged.  
"Come on, Boo, I'll keep you occupied," I attempted to flirt, Emmett stifled giggles.  
"Boo?" A shocked expression wiped over his face.  
"Um, I guess not." I sighed, embarrassedly, and looked down, letting my brown hair fall over my face.  
"It's fine, love, anyways, I'll take you up on the distraction,"  
"Okay."  
We walked up to our room, Edward removed his shirt and walked over to the bed. I followed, and laid beside him, immediately, he ran a line of kisses over my neck. I gasped, and kissed his chest, he began removing articles of our clothing.  
"Mom!" Nessie called.  
"Uh, give us, one minute!" I yelled back.  
I continued moaning as Edward kissed my jawline.  
"You can go on in," Emmett boomed.  
She threw open the door and screamed, Jake ran to her side, "What is -" He started, but was cut short by his screams.  
Emmett snickered from the living room as Edward and I rolled under the blankets and began clothing ourselves. "I'm so sorry." Nessie stuttered.  
"It's, um, fine, it's, um, Emmett's fault. Never ever trust him when he grins."  
"Emmett!" Edward screamed.  
Once we were fully clothed, we walked into the den, Jasper and Alice can running, Edward choked and gagged. "Are you okay?" I asked. His nose turned up and he shook his head, "They are so disgusting."  
"I'm sorry."


	22. On The Road Again

JakePOV

Ring, ring, ring, "Honey, do you want me to get that?" Nessie asked from the doorway. I shook head and reached for the phone, "Hello?"  
"Mr. Black?"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"This is Dr. Carrey, from Burlington Animal Hospital, I wanted to let you know that Embry's ashes are ready to be picked up."  
"'Kay, when should I come get them?"  
"We are open until 5 today,"  
"'Kay, I'll swing by later."  
"Thank you Mr. Black, and I apologize for your loss."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"Goodbye."  
I hit the end button and sat up, "Who was that?" Nessie asked, coming to my side and sitting down, she handed me Alice.  
"It was the vet, Embry's ashes are ready."  
"Oh."  
"Road trip time."  
"Oh boy."  
"You don't have to come,"  
"I want to, let's take the babies, have a chance to be a normal family."  
"If you're sure."  
"Yup."  
"Okay, get packed."  
"All right."  
"I'll go get the ashes and come by to pick up you and the babies."  
"Sounds like a plan."

NessPOV

A road trip! Me, Jake, and the babies were taking a real road trip, like an actual, normal family might take. A normal family where the parents weren't aged 6 and 23. I laid the babies in their cribs and started to pack for us. With my back turned I heard the familiar click of size 5 and a half stilettos against the hardwood flooring, "And just where do you're going?" Alice's wind chime voice interrogated. "Jake and I are taking the babies on a road trip."  
"Why?"  
"To deliver Embry's ashes to his family."  
"Right, well I'll go get my bags and have everyone else get ready."  
"Um, Alice... Jake and I want to do this alone, you know, have a trip just to ourselves as a family." With that statement, I turned to face Alice, her face fell, "Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
"Alice," I said and stood up, "When you and Jasper were first married, didn't you guys like having time alone?"  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"Jake and I want that too."  
"I guess that's fair. Can I follow you?"  
"Um?"  
"I mean, not like in a stalker-y way, but can I?"  
"Um... why would you want to?"  
"I dunno, I just know how fast you grew up, and I don't want to miss out on seeing the babies grow up."  
"Oh, I see, we'll only be gone a week or so."  
"Honestly, it will only take a month... two at the most, for the babies to grow."  
"Really?"  
"I'm pretty sure."  
"If you go, Rose will want to come, you know how she is about babies. If Rose goes, Emmett will want to go, then it will turn into this huge thing."  
"Nah, we'll just make it the 5 of us. 'Sides, if I go, I can watch the babies at night, give you and Jake a little couple time, sort of like a honeymoon."  
"That would be nice." From the top of the stairs I heard a gag. Hee hee.  
"See, let me come, let me come!" Alice chirped.  
"Come where?" Dad's voice came from the end of the hall.  
"Um, nowhere?"  
"Me, little Alice, EJ, Jake, and Nessie are going on a road trip." Alice announced.  
"Oh, well then, I'll accompany you."  
"No! I mean, uh, no thank you."  
"Why? You honestly expect me to let you be alone with, him, after what happened?"  
"Dad, we are married, it's high time that you except that fact. Jake and I can do whatever, whenever, wherever, because we are married." I flamed and held up my left hand and pointed to my ring, just to make sure that my point was perfectly clear.  
"But, Renesmèe -"  
"But, nothing, Dad. He. Is. My. Husband."  
"I am aware of this, I just love you, and if he ever -"  
"Dad, he won't."  
"Sam didn't think that he would hurt Emily, either."  
"Dad, Sam and Jacob are nothing alike. Look who you're talking about!"  
"Fine go alone, but you will call me every single day."  
"Did Charlie insist that Mom would call every day on your honeymoon?"  
"Well... No..."  
"Jake and I deserve a honeymoon too."  
"You have children now,"  
"From what I've heard, that never stopped you from doing any type of newly married couple activities."  
He growled softly.  
"I'll call when I can, if I feel like. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pack.

"Nessie, what do you mean just you guys? Why can't I come?" Seth moaned.  
"Because Seth, Jake and I are going as a family."  
"But, but, but, I'll be your family someday!"  
"Yes, but not today, today Jake, myself, and the babies are going, alone."  
"But Alice is going."  
"She is the only exception."  
"But..."  
"No, Seth."  
A horn honked outside, "I'm leaving." I called.  
"Bye," Everyone called.  
Alice followed me outside, threw her bags in the back of the Mercedes, and took little Alice from my arms and strapped her in the rear-facing seat, in the same fashion, I bucked EJ beside his sister. Alice jumped into the Mercedes, and started the engine. My Mom and Dad stood on the porch, Mom waved, and Dad held up his thumb and little finger to his ear and then pointed to himself. I rolled my eyes and waved. "Hi," I said, and kissed Jake's cheek.  
"Hi."  
"So, where is...Embry?"  
"Under the back seat."  
"Yeah, 'cause that's not creepy."  
He laughed, "Ready for a 48 hour trip?"  
"Yup."  
"So last night, your dad and I were talking, and we're going to have to move."  
"What?"  
"Well, your parents are pushing 26 and it's starting to show."  
"Okay, where are we moving?"  
"They're moving to Oregon, I think."  
"They?"  
"We don't have to go there."  
"Well, um, where do you want to go?"  
"I dunno."  
"Well, we can think about it."

Jake and I had been talking all afternoon, as we veered through the highway, Carlisle's Mercedes was never more than two car lengths behind us. If it were someone other than Alice, it would be extremely offensive, and nerve wracking. I opened my phone and went to the text screen, "New message, recipient, Alice," I mumbled as I pecked at the screen, I began writing the message, 'Get off our ass!' Send. Moments later my phone buzzed, expecting it to be Alice, I mentally prepared a snarky reply. To my surprise, it was Seth, I opened the message, 'when r u comin back?" it read.  
I hit the reply button, 'seth we r just in pa' I wrote, and sent the message. My phone buzzed again, this time it was Alice, 'not likely,' I tapped reply, 'dont make me regret letin u come, & dont txt & drv' I sent it. I received a new text from Seth, 'tel jake 2 hry,' 'he is doin 83.'  
Again my phone buzzed, 'u sound lyk a mom already,'  
'WutevR'  
Another buzz, 'u thnk u myt wanna tlk 2 me?' Jake's text said.  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm being overloaded with texts."  
"Oh, can I see your phone for a minute?"  
"Um, sure?" I handed it to him. He held down the power button and handed it back to me, "Now the honeymoon can begin." He announced with a wink and sideways grin.


	23. Honeymoon

EPOV

I paced the hall at the airport terminal, our human friends, relatives, and some of the wolves were flying home today. I pulled out my phone again and checked for a new message, but there was nothing. I pulled up a new text to Renesmèe and wrote 'you haven't called me, I've been trying to reach you.' Send. "Flight A4337, to Chicago is now boarding." The speakers boomed. "That's you." I announced. "Bye, Dad!" Bella said, and hugged Charlie. "Love you, kid. I'll see you later." Charlie pulled her into a tight hug. I said my goodbyes to everyone, as Bella did. I wrapped my arm around my wife's waist, and watched our loved ones disappear through the gate. My pocket buzzed and rang, I removed my arm from Bella's waist, pulled my phone from my pocket, and answered it in one fluid motion. "Hello?" My voice was short and sharp.  
"Hey, Dad, it's me."  
"You're phone was off."  
"Yeah, um, I know."  
"Why?"  
"Honeymoon, remember?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you being careful?"  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"Renesmèe."  
"Did everyone leave yet?"  
"We're still at the airport. Where are you?"  
"Milwaukee."  
"Okay. I love you. Call me tonight."  
"If I get around to it."  
"I love you,"  
"Yeah, I love you too."

NessPOV

We set forth on our journey again, Jake said that he thought we could make it to Montana, maybe Washington. Though neither of us wanted to be overly tired tonight. Alice somehow managed to convince me to let her take the babies today. Even with her being within 2 car lengths from us at all times, I still missed my kids.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"I dunno."  
Such a talkative man I married.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
"Nope,"  
"You sure?"  
"I just want to get to the hotel tonight."  
Oh, so that's what the meaning of this was, he was a man on a mission. He had said that he'd be paying me back for my dance last night, and damn if I wasn't looking forward to it.

We actually made it to Washington, an amazing feat. Jake and I had taking turns driving, with a few breaks that fogged up the truck windows in between, this was after all our honeymoon. We were tired but awake, I was driving, "Jake, this street, right?" I asked as I checked the signs, "Yeah," He replied. I flicked my turn signal on and turned onto the street, "The house number is, 2108," Jake told me.  
"Here it is." I drove into the driveway and parked, Alice parked on the street. I slid out of the car and held onto the steering wheel until my feet reached the pavement. Jake spilled out of the vehicle from his side, and walked to the backseat, grabbed the box of ashes, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders with his free hand. Alice emerged from the Mercedes with the babies in her arms. She skipped over to us, and handed little Alice to me. We walked up the steep steps to the front door. I knocked on the door. A thin woman came to the door, "Hello, Jacob, Renesmèe, and, Alice, right?"  
"Yup, that's me!" Alice chirped. "Well, come in." Mrs. Call said, we walked into their small home, her husband, Embry's father, walked up to us, and spoke, "Where are his ashes?"  
"Right here, sir." Jake declared and produced the box.  
"Can I get any of you something to drink, Pepsi, coffee, anything?" Mrs. Call graciously asked.  
"No thank you." We all said in unison.  
We talked for about an hour before using the road-rugged excuse to get to leave.

Jake drove the familiar roads to our house, Alice never far behind. He merged onto the winding path that lead to the mansion. We grabbed the babies from the Mercedes and walked to the main house. I unlocked the door, and opened it, only to see almost all of my relatives in the parlor.  
"Um, hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here, why didn't you call and let me know?" I stumbled through my words.  
"Eh, we didn't get around to it." My Dad mocked me, I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't be a smart ass." Mom whispered to Dad.  
"Give me one of those babies!" Rose squealed, I handed EJ to her, she began cooing and making faces at him.  
"Yeah, um, try not to scare the poor kid." Jake teased.  
"I will bite you, Dog." Rose retorted.  
"No you won't," Jake snorted.  
"He's right, you won't." Alice announced.  
"I'm not opposed to changing that vision." Rosalie warned.  
"I thought you guys were at the airport yesterday, how did you get here before us?" I asked.  
"114 miles an hour overnight." Dad announced.  
"Wow."  
"We were never far behind you."  
"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"  
"They felt like staying in Vergennes for another week. Carlisle took off from the hospital for four weeks, we didn't know how long it would take to meet up with you. Considering that you stole the family fortune teller."


	24. Surprise!

JakePOV

"I want to go shopping!" Alice chirped. Jasper rolled his eyes and stood up. "I guess I'll go too." Rose agreed, Emmett groaned, "Fine, I'll leave your sorry ass at home, just don't expect me to do anything for you, with you, or to you." Emmett rose to his feet and moved to his wife's side.  
"I'll come!" Nessie decided.  
"You're not getting out of this one, Jake." Jasper teased. "Mom!" Nessie called, Bella walked out to the living room, "What is it?"  
"Can you watch the kids for the afternoon?"  
"Of course!" Bella sure was adjusting to this grandma thing pretty well.  
"Let's go." Alice yelled.

As soon as we arrived at the mall, Alice, Nessie, and Rose leapt from the car and jogged inside. Jasper, Emmett, and myself sunk back, away from the crazed women. Each time that one of the girls wanted to go into a store, they all went in together, weird. Me and the guys sat and waited. Finally, our wives returned, with shopping bags in hand. I wrapped my arm around Nessie's waist and held my hand out towards her packages. I looked down at her as we walked, until the sound of Emmett's cat calls broke through my trance. A young woman, maybe 23 strode down the walkway, her heels clacking in rhythm as she walked. Her skirt billowed away from her body, Emmett was right, that girl was a fine piece of ass. "Damn," I sighed, Rosalie groaned at her husband. "What did you say?" Nessie spat. "Um... damn..."  
"About that girl?"  
"Um, not her, um, just her, um, ass." Jasper looked at me and shook his head.  
"Ness, cut the dude some slack, that chick was hot!" Emmett interjected.  
"She wasn't hot!" Nessie whined.  
"I'm still allowed to ogle!" I stated, Jasper threw his hand against his cheek and mouthed, 'Bad move.'  
"There will be no ogling going on, thank you very much."  
"Hey, I was just going with the crowd."  
"Emmett is not 'the crowd,' he's Emmett."  
"Ow!" Emmett said, as though he was offended.  
"I'm going to the bathroom, Alice, Rose, come." Nessie demanded, why do girls travel in packs?  
I sat down on a bench, "Hey Jasper, look, a display of cowboy hats." Emmett teased.  
"Let's go look at them!"  
"Dude, I was teasing."  
"I'm not."  
I was alone, in the mall, on a bench, my personal Hell, I put my face in my hands.  
"Hey there, this seat taken?" A soft woman's voice asked, not bothering to look up I shook my head.  
"I'm Destiny, as in, I'm your Destiny." I looked up, the girl from earlier was sitting next to me. What did I do to deserve this? Oh, right.  
"Is that actually your name?"  
"Yeah, what's yours?"  
"Uh, I'm Jacob."  
"Jacob, what a sexy name."  
"Okay..."  
"So, your friend seemed to like me."  
"Oh, uh, yeah, he's just like that."  
"Are you?"  
"I'm married," I held up my ring clad hand.  
"Your point? She left you on a bench."  
"Yeah, whatever,"  
"I wouldn't leave you on a bench."  
"Oh,"  
"You have such sexy hair, most guys can't pull off the long hair..." She told me in a deep, breathy voice, and began twirling my hair around her finger. I gulped.  
"...And such big, manly muscles. I haven't been held in such big, manly muscles hold me in such a long time." She stated, and leaned against my bicep.  
"Bummer..."  
She stood up and grabbed my arm, and repositioned herself in my lap! What the...?  
A mad looking Nessie emerged from the bathroom with her entourage.  
"What the Hell is that bimbo bitch doing in your lap?"  
"Erm, I, she's, you..."  
"Later, sexy." The 'bimbo bitch' said, turned, and smacked a red lipstick kiss on my cheek, and walked away.  
"You!"  
"I can explain,"  
"Of course you can, and you had better start now."  
"I've beat your ass before, I'll do it again!" Rose growled.  
"She came and, and, and, my muscles, and, and, and, her, her lipstick, and then with the, the, and, the, with, we, yeah..."  
"We?"  
"I uh-uh-uh."  
"Uhuh, that's what I thought."  
This would be a silent car ride home.

"Who's this black-haired, bimbo bitch that my daughter keeps thinking about?"  
"This girl at the mall was hitting on me."  
"Oh, humans."  
"Then, she sat in my lap and kissed my cheek."  
"Did you like it?" He asked, I shook my head vigorously.  
"Did you kiss her back?"  
"No,"  
"Renesmèe!"  
Nessie trudged into the room, "Oh, great, he's in here."  
"Jacob and I had a little talk, and he did not intentionally engage in anything that the 'bimbo' did to him."  
"Great, the one time that I want you to hate him, you take his side."  
"I'm sorry Renesmèe, I'm taking the side of the truth, which I believe to be his."  
"Fine. You're forgiven, now go away, get the Hell away from me, I don't love you until further notice."  
She walked away swishing her hips as she went. Note to self, you fucked up big time.

NessPOV

Damn him, damn my father, and damn the bimbo. That bimbo was going down, "Rose," I called. She came running, "Yeah?"  
"Revenge."  
"Revenge?"  
"Revenge."  
"Revenge!"  
Rose paced around, "How do we kill this bimbo whore?"  
"Trace her, her scent is on Jake. Just sniff him."  
"Sniff him?"  
"Or not... the couch probably has her scent on it."  
"Okay!" We ran to the den, Rose walked over to the white leather couched, she deeply inhaled, and shuddered, and coughed, "Esme's couch smells like dog!"  
She smelled again, "I smell bimbo!" She giggled in a sing-song voice.  
"Follow it."

We had been tracking for hours, 1 McDonalds, 3 clothing boutiques, 4 private residences, 11 stores at the mall.  
We were in the car, chasing the bimbo bitch's scent. My pocket buzzed, I pulled out my phone and opened it, a new text from Jake, 'Wher r u? I M worried. I miss u & luv u, even if u dnt luv me, plz call sum1 & let them no ur ok'  
I sighed, "What's wrong?" Rose asked.  
"Jake texted me,"  
"Make the bastard suffer. By the way, her scent just got stronger."  
"Go!"  
"Wow, there is some serious bimbo skank stank out here."  
I cackled, "Alice much?" Rosalie teased.  
"Shut up and sniff."  
"One block to the left, two or three houses down, and we have found our bimbo."  
"Yay!"  
"Someone else is there, really familiar scent with her, and he's wearing far too much cologne, blegh, and a Hell of a lot of it."  
"Let's go."  
"Yeah!"  
We ran in the shadows to the house that Rose traced. The sounds of passionate kissing emanated from the open windows.  
"...Mm...Mikey...mm..." An out of breath female voice gasped.  
"...Destiny...mm...uhn...you...mm..." An equally out of breath man gasped.  
"No way!" Rose whispered, and ran to the back of the house and banged on the back door.  
"Wait, Destiny, I need to go see who did that."  
"Fine, Mikey."  
I boosted myself up through the open window and saw the bimbo sitting on the sofa, clothing disheveled. The blonde haired man jogged away. She was going to get killed, stupid bimbo. She screamed. "Shut up and it will be quick."  
"What's 'it'?"  
"Your death."  
She screamed again, I quickly bitch slapped the sorry bimbo, then, Rose leapt through the window.  
I threw her on the ground and began kicking her, "You," kick, "Flirty," kick, "Fucking," kick, "Floozy," kick, "Bimbo," kick, "Bitch!" Kick, kick, kick. Rose giggled, looking at the barely breathing bimbo, and stomped on her midsection, "Internal bleeding!" She sang. "Let's go." I insisted.  
We ran back to the car and began laughing. "We just killed a bimbo, we just killed a bimbo, we just killed a bimbo, we just killed a bimbo!" We shrieked as we flew down the interstate.

After relishing in our kill, we arrived home. I skipped jubilantly to the door and swung it open. Jake paced back and forth before looking up from the floor, he wrapped me in a tight hug, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Can you love me again?"  
"I dunno, you gonna let a bimbo sit on you again?"  
"Nope! I'll push that sorry bitch off me."  
"Promise?"  
"Swear."  
"Then... I love you."  
"Thank you."  
"Yup."  
"Where were you?"  
"Tracking a bimbo slut."  
"Did you find said bimbo slut?"  
"Yup!"  
"What did you do when you found her?"  
"Kicked her in the head, cussed at her, stomped on her innards."  
"Fun?"  
"Yup!"  
"Will you be on the news?"  
"No."  
"Let's go for a ride."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
We ran to the garage, Jake tugged off his shirt and pulled his hair into a low ponytail with multiple ties. I grabbed my baby pink leather jacket, plunged my arms into the holes, and zipped it, I pulled my hair into a low messy bun, threw on my full-face pink helmet and gloves, all of which, including my jacket, matched my Kawasaki ZZR250 Ninja.  
"Ready?" Jake asked, turning the key in his black Harley Night Rod.  
I nodded, started my engine and revved the throttle. I flipped the kickstand up with my heel. I rolled beside Jake, and closed the garage door with the remote.  
I bent forward, grabbed the handlebars, kicked my bike into gear, and took off down the gravel path. I slowed as I came down a small hill, my tire slipped on the gravel, I hated that stuff. I righted myself and continued moving. Jake's bike was right behind me, we turned onto the dark main road, I silently instructed the happy little deer and other possibly treacherous woodland creatures to stay in the woods, I rather liked this bike and wasn't planning on totaling it any time soon. Once we were on the highway, I kicked into a higher gear and heard Jake shift into second gear. We wove around cars, under the glow of street lights, I shifted again, increasing speed, air inflated the back of my jacket. Jake moved into the lane beside me and laughed as he kicked into fourth gear, I raised my helmet shield and stuck my tongue out at him. He flicked on his turn signal on, and moved in front of me, he held up his left hand and flipped me off, "Oh you're on!" I yelled into the intercom in my helmet. "Bring it, Babe!" He returned, from the speaker that was attached to his handlebar.  
I revved my bike and shifted into fifth gear and veered in front of Jake, flipping him off.  
I clamped my clutch, revved my engine, released my clutch and jerked my handlebars up, I stood on my pegs, pulling myself into a wheelie. I glided on the rear wheel for a good eight seconds, laughing maniacally as I came down onto both wheels.


	25. Bimbo Slut

EPOV

I blew out breath that I wasn't aware I was holding, damn these thin walls, I was physically as far away from Jacob and Renesmèe as I could be in the mansion. They had come home from their ride a little over twenty minutes ago, and had been all over each other since then. Ugh, make up sex, as Emmett called it. I walked to my piano and began creating a new melody that had been coursing through my mind. It was a low, angst-ridden theme, I raised it an octave and added some triplets to create a lullaby for my grand children. Moans and screams spilled out of Jacob's room, I played louder and focused on the notes. "Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him," I chanted in my head, "She's a big girl, she's a big girl, she's a big girl." Bella's hands ran through my hair, and down to my shoulders, "I can't believe we put Carlisle and Esme through that." She said quietly.  
"It's sickening."  
"You're going to break your piano."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're pounding on it."  
"Oh, right." I stopped playing, swung my legs over the side of the bench and laid back, "All these years, I've tried to accept what cannot be undone, but on occasion I think that my tolerance may cease to exist."  
"Oh, my love, they'll grow up, and it will be better. These are their house breaking, cottage shaking, love making days. Let them enjoy it, we did."  
"I know, but I still wonder why and how you condone it."  
"Because, every couple deserves their honeymoon years."  
"But, that is my daughter, and he is violating her."  
"Jake isn't violating her, they are married. Besides, they've been messing around for a year and a half."  
I bolted up, "What?"  
"Yeah, on your hunting trips with the guys, they'd lock themselves in Jake's bedroom for hours."  
"And you allowed it?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my cheek bones, trying not to let my anger explode.  
"Um, yes." Bella bit her lip and looked at the ground.  
"And you shielded them."  
"Um...guilty."  
I stood up and pushed past Bella, I ran up to the third floor. "Jacob, get some goddamned clothes on and get the fuck out here!"  
Jacob emerged in denim shorts and looked at the ground, "Are you going to tell me what I did wrong before you beat my ass, or are you just going to break me?"  
"I hear you and Renesmèe have been, 'fooling around' for over a year, is that true?"  
"Yes, sir."  
I pinned him against the wall with my forearm, he coughed. I pressed against his ribs, effectively cracking two of them, he winced. I dropped him, wiped my hands and walked back to my piano. A triumphant theme exploded from my mind and into the keys.

NessPOV

I helped Jake onto our bed, "I told you he'd find out." He groaned.  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Hell to the yes."  
"Good, now hurry up and heal. I wasn't done with you."  
"Woof."  
"Grr."  
We watched a movie together, Mom brought up popcorn, Rose brought up our babies, who were looking more like toddlers.  
My daughter was laying along my chest, I brushed through her curls, "What you doing?" A small, yet high voice asked.  
"Alice?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, Momma."  
"Oh, my God."  
"I sleepy, g'night."  
"Good night, baby."  
She nuzzled into my chest, "Did that really just happen?" I asked Jake.  
"I think so... She sounds a lot like you did when you first started talking."  
"Wow."  
"I thought you might want to know, I'm feeling better."  
"Rose!" I called, Rose came running, I pointed to the babies, Rosalie gently pulled them into her arms and skipped out the door.

RosePOV

"You could have let me help!" I whined, and held EJ to my chest.  
"I was mad, you can beat him sooner or later. In all of eternity, it's not like he won't ever disappoint us again."  
"Fine, but when it's my turn, I'll do more than crack two measly ribs."  
"Have fun."  
"Oh, I will!"  
"Where is Emmett? You guys are never apart."  
"He's off in our room, moping because I'm on babysitting duty. Can you watch the kids so that I can go do my husband?"  
"Erm, sure?"  
"Great, thanks!" I handed him the babies.  
"Sure." I ran off to the bedroom.  
"Hey, Sexy!" Emmett said, and turned off the movie he was watching, and pulled me onto his body. He began removing my clothing.

JasPOV

I had to get away from Edward, his emotions were driving me insane. I hated these mood swings, Rosalie compared him to a woman with PMS. I was sitting in an old pine tree in the backyard, leaned back on the branch, Alice skipped out and hoisted herself up the tree, "Hi, baby!" She chittered.  
"Hello, sweetie."  
"Hiding from Edward?"  
I nodded.  
"Why don't I distract you?" She began walking her fingers up my chest, to the top button of my shirt. "Alice. On the tree? We'll get all sappy." I hissed.  
"So? Then we'll just have to go take a bath together."  
"Well, let's just eliminate the sap part and take a bath."  
"Jazz, you never let me have any fun, I'm telling you the roof on the vacation house in Vergennes was a perfect spot!"  
"Ali,"  
"Fine, we'll take a bath, come on." She leapt off of the tree in one jump. I followed suit, she danced across the yard, I ran to her, grabbed her around the waist, threw her over my shoulder and ran into the bathroom.

EPOV

'Jake,' Renesmèe.  
'Nessie,' Jacob.  
'Rose,' Emmett.  
'Emmett!' Rosalie.  
'Jazz,' Alice.  
'Alice,' Jasper.  
As if the moans weren't bad enough in my ears, they were worse in my head. I was laying on the sofa with an arm over my eyes, suddenly all thoughts stopped. My mind was suddenly blank, no thoughts but my own filled my head. "Hi," Bella, my saving grace on more than one occasion. I removed my arm from my face, and rolled to my side, motioning for Bella to join me. She tangled her body around mine, "Thank you." I said softly, I was thanking her about more than one thing, but she didn't need to know that.  
"I love you, and I can't stand seeing you in pain." Her breath danced across my face as she spoke.  
"I love you too."  
"I know."  
"How do you know?" I asked, merely because I loved listening to her voice, and watching her full lips move across her teeth.  
"Because you tell me, because you show me, and because you are part of me."  
"You are so wonderful, Bella." And that was all it took for me to notice that my shirt was missing.

NessPOV

"Our house turned into a brothel last night." Emmett announced as Jake and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand. "It wasn't a brothel, you'd have to pay a pretty penny for me in a brothel." Rose retorted.  
"I thought I paid you back quite nicely." Emmett replied.  
"It sure sounded like he paid you back decently." Alice chimed in. Rose fingered the pendant that she was wearing, and looked down.  
"Score!" Emmett yelled.  
"Me too," Jake announced.  
"Join the party, Jasper!" Alice squealed.  
"Yeah, Edward, you should join the party too!" Mom stated. Jasper and Dad looked at their wives, then each other, and rolled their eyes.  
Mom and Rosalie passed EJ and little Alice to me, "You'll never believe this!" Rosalie announced. "Never believe what?" I questioned, cradling my children, "Put Alice down." Rose instructed.  
"What?"  
"Put her on the floor."  
"Um, okay." I sat her on the floor, and sat beside her. EJ was sitting in my lap.  
Alice held onto my shoulder and pulled herself up.  
"Can you walk?" I asked. Alice nodded and put one foot out in front and continued with the other, she walked across the room.  
"Can you walk?" I questioned looking down at EJ.  
"Nope, but I stand." He replied slowly, and pulled himself up on his feet.  
"This is friggin' creepy!" Jake whispered.  
"You guys are getting so big!" I said, picked up EJ, and stood up. My Alice ran over and hugged my knees.  
I reached an arm down and rubbed her head.


	26. Busy Night

JakePOV

Seth and Leah nearly beat down the door. "Hi, hi, hi!" Seth chittered. "Mom said, we should give you some alone time -" Leah started. "But we couldn't wait any longer." Seth finished. "Where are they?"  
"They're in the kitchen with Nessie." I informed them. They ran into the kitchen, I heard gasps and laughter, and squeals.

NessPOV

EJ and little Alice were in Leah and Seth's arms before I could do anything. "Sorry," Leah apologized, "I've just been waiting so long to hold him."  
"You've been waiting 2 days." I reminded her.  
"'Lo Leah!" EJ greeted her, as she spun him in a circle. "Hello, EJ!"  
Seth held little Alice far above his head, and whisked her through the air to his stomach, he continued playing with her for at least 15 minutes.

RosePOV

I sat with Bella and Alice in the living room, "Do you guys remember Mike Newton from school?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and Bella nodded skeptically and asked, "Why?"  
"Okay, so, when we found the bimbo, the guy who was playing tongue hockey with her was Mike!"  
"No way!" Bella gasped.  
I nodded.  
"For serious?" Alice asked.  
I nodded again.  
"Mike fuckin' Newton, bagged the bitch." I squealed.  
"Wow!" Bella giggled.  
"Crazy STD ridden fool," I proclaimed.  
Alice giggled maniacally and clapped her small white hands together.  
"What?" Nessie asked, walking in with Jake and Emmett.  
"Oh the guy last night that was making out with the slut was Mike, a guy that we went to school with."  
"Wow." Nessie giggled.

JasPOV

"Jazz?" Nessie called to me.  
"In my room!" I responded.  
She walked up the stairs.  
"Hey, I need you to run to the supermarket for me."  
"I haven't eaten in a couple of centuries, so I'm probably not the best grocery shopper around."  
"Please?"  
"Fine."  
She handed me the list,  
'Strawberries  
Watermelon  
Shampoo  
Carrots  
Peas'  
Really descriptive, Renesmèe.  
I walked down to Nessie, "What do you mean 'shampoo?'" I asked.  
"You know, hair washing shampoo."  
"What kind of hair washing shampoo?"  
"The kind that I use, Jake knows."  
"Then send him."  
"Me?" Jake's head bobbed up from the sofa.  
"He'll come with you." Alice decided.  
"Where will 'he' go?" Jake whined.  
"Shopping with Jasper."  
"Yeah, not so much, with the partaking of shopping with Jasper."  
"Please, baby?"  
"No, Ness. I hate shopping."  
"Please!"  
"Fine."  
"Yay! I love you."  
"I know."  
Jake and I walked out the door, "You're pushing the cart." Jake growled.  
"Fine, but I'm driving!"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
I slid behind the wheel of the Escalade.  
"Do you have keys?" Jake asked in a degrading voice.  
"Will you just give me the goddamned key?"  
"Fine."

I grabbed a cart and wheeled it through the automatic doors. "Check that girl out!" Jake gasped.  
"May I remind you that I am not Emmett."  
"Dude, even some lame spice leech like you can appreciate this chick."  
I looked up at whatever girl had caught Jake's attention this time, she was pretty enough, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
"She's pretty, but she ain't my Alice."  
Then the door opened, a gust of wind exploded through the door, blowing the girl's scent to me. "No, no, no, no, no." Her scent blew towards me, it was the most divine, intriguing blood that I had ever smelled. My throat ripped into flames, I attempted to stop breathing, but I couldn't... and I didn't want to. Not without my Alice there to stop me. "Dude, I hate shopping too, just quit griping and read the damn list." Jake groaned. "Not... that... simple." I whispered my eyes locked on the average human girl, it was her blood that was driving me insane, Jacob liked her body, but I lusted for her blood. I smelled the heat, the soothing power that it would have on the fire in my throat and chest. Venom pooled in my mouth, I tried to swallow, my hands tightened around the cart. If I drank from her, what would make me stop? Who else would I kill? I had to have the blood, her blood, I was past reasoning, I was past caring about the repercussions, I needed her. Now. "You finish this, I'll be back in a -" I stopped, and inhaled, "In a later."  
"In a later? That doesn't even make sense!"  
I walked off down aisle 4, the paper goods aisle. She was in the aisle next to me. I pushed between a stack of toilet paper and looked at her through the holes of the metal shelf. Her phone rang, she rummaged through her oversized taupe purse until she found the purple blackberry that she'd been searching for.  
"Hello?" She answered, now, while she's distracted, I ran to the aisle that she was in, tapped her shoulder and soothed her, she turned around and gasped. I motioned for her to follow me, "Lacey, I'll call you later." She said into the phone, set the phone in her purse, grabbed the purse and followed me. Lust and confusion were pouring from her, I doused the confusion in more lust. We walked out of the front of the store together, "So did you need a jump or something?" She asked.  
"Sure, my car is around back."  
"Oh do you work here?"  
"No."  
"Just one of those special guys that they give private parking spaces to?"  
"Sure."  
We reached the back of the building. There was an alcove beside a delivery zone that I lead us into. She was getting nervous so I threw some more lust at her. I pushed us into the corner, leaned in as though I was going to kiss her, then I leaned to her neck, covered her mouth, and bit her jugular vein.  
It was over all too soon, her empty body lay before me. "I'm sorry." I whispered and fled. Jake was in the checkout aisle. "What the Hell?" he asked as I strode up next to him. "She was my singer, her scent was stronger to me than anyone else's, ever. Bella was Edward's singer, that's why it was so hard for him to control himself around her." I explained. Jake nodded, "Right, so you killed her?"  
"Yes." I opened my eyes and looked at Jake. He winced, "You're eyes are all like, grr."  
"I know." I said and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the display next to me.

I drove home with my sunglasses on, and braced myself to see Alice. She would know that I failed, that I failed her. I hated myself. Jake carried the bags of groceries. Alice greeted me at the door, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too, baby." She wrapped her legs around my waist, and locked her arms around my neck. She kissed me, "Take these off, they make kissing you awkward." She said and discarded my sunglasses, she looked into my eyes, loosened her grip around my neck and slid down my body, until she was gripping my knees. "Why, Jazz? Why?"  
"She was my singer."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that messed everything up."  
"If I was there -"  
"I'm glad you weren't there -"  
"What?"  
"If I would have hurt you, I couldn't live with myself."  
"I'm still sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"I should have come." She sobbed tearlessly, her breath was ragged.  
"It'll be okay, my Alice, we'll figure it out."  
"But what if we don't."  
"Honey, it's okay, we will figure this out."  
"But -"  
"Shh." I crouched down, pried my wife off of my legs, pulled her up into my arms, and carried her to our room, I laid her out on the bed, and wrapped myself around her, "I don't want to be sad." Alice whimpered into my chest, I held her tighter and tried to relax her. Her sobs intensified, "I can't breathe." She began gasping. "Alice, my love, you don't need to breathe,"  
"But... I... want to!"  
I rubbed her back and kissed her cheeks and nose as she gasped and writhed. "It's okay, baby, your all right."  
"Ah, da, I, bu, bi, nya, eh -" Alice sputtered unintelligibly.  
"Don't talk, calm down and then tell what you were trying to say."  
"Calming... me... down... is... your job!" She sobbed.  
"I'm trying, but it's not working."  
"It... usually... works!"  
"I know, honey, but you need to help yourself calm down this time."  
She gasped, and nodded. Her breathing slowed, nearly back to normal.  
"What were you trying to say?" I asked, cupping her cheek.  
"I don't remember. But I love you."  
"I love you too, Ali."  
"You aren't mad at me, are you?"  
"No, no, no! Why would I be mad at you?"  
"Because I flipped out!"  
"So? I love you no matter what. Even when you flip out."

I walked out of our room and started down the hall, where Edward and Emmett were talking. "Hello person eater." Emmett said, with a wave. I scowled, "Shut up."  
"What? I had my fair share of singers."  
"Yeah, and you killed them. What kind of consolation is that?"  
"Well, you know how Bella was for me," Edward started.  
"Now she's your wife. You restrained yourself."  
"Okay, so I'm not helping."  
"Not really!"  
I pushed past them, Jake walked out the bathroom, right in front of me and shrunk back when he saw me.  
"I won't hurt you." I sighed.  
"No, I know man, I know. Sorry. Just werewolf reflexes. I'm sorry." He cringed.  
I walked into the den, not bothering to turn on the light, I walked to the window and sat down on the floor, looking up at the nearly full moon. I wrapped my arms around my chest, leaned over onto my somewhat bent knees and sobbed. Dry, heaving sobs. A warm arm gently snaked around my shoulders, "Aren't you afraid of me too?" I asked.  
"You slipped, I couldn't be afraid of you. This is the closest to scared of you that I've ever been, and I'm not even scared of you, I'm scared for you. I've never seen you like this." Renesmèe's melodic voice radiated through me, it was as warm as her touch. "I failed all of you. I have brought dishonor to ya'll,"  
"Now you're mixing the south with Mulan, that's what freaks me out the most." She laughed softly, I chuckled briefly. "We'll move on, and get through this."  
"But I killed that poor, innocent girl."  
"You didn't mean it."  
"Yeah, but she never did anything wrong. She didn't deserve what I did to her." I said, she pulled my upper body towards her, my head rested on her collarbone, "Jasper, you couldn't have known."  
"But I could have restrained myself, like your dad did with Bella. Ha, if only I could be like my little brother, the vampire prodigy."  
"Don't say that. He has his faults, you have yours, that's what makes you both unique and special."  
"So, I'm special because I have no self restraint, and I kill people?"  
"No, just try to do better in the future."  
"I don't even deserve a future. I stole that girl's future away."  
"Even if you don't deserve a future Alice does, so piece yourself together, if not for yourself, for her... And me."  
"So that, what I can have the opportunity to kill someone else?"  
"Please. You have gone so long without killing someone, you slipped."  
"But what if I slip again,"  
"If that ever happens, me and Alice will put you back together."  
"Maybe Edward was right. Maybe vampires are wholly soulless."  
"Think of Alice."  
"Okay."  
"If you were thinking of her, you wouldn't be so monotonous. Think of her."  
"I am."  
"Think of her dammit! See her, touch her, hold her, kiss her!"  
I envisioned my wife as Nessie demanded.  
"I know you feel that, the love you have for her, how can you love that strongly and be soulless at the same time?"  
"I don't know, but obviously it is possible."  
"Listen to yourself, Jasper! You are being outrageous."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes."  
"I just feel so worthless. I try so hard, and then... this happens. I tried, but her scent..."  
"It's going to work out. Go to Alice, I'm sure that she's worried by your absence."

AlicePOV

When Jasper returned I felt a bit happier. I had been laying exactly where he left me for a good portion of a half hour.  
"Hi, baby." He said, walking to the bed, and slithering under the blankets with me, I wasn't cold, but the covers made me feel secure. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked into his bright red eyes, "Hi. You okay?" I asked.  
"I will be. How about you?"  
"I'm still a little freaked out."  
"Yeah, me too," he closed his eyes and kissed my hair, "Better?"  
"Every little bit helps."  
"So would this help?" He asked, and tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately.  
Breathlessly, I gasped, "Yes."  
"Good, I feel better too," he sighed, and kissed me again.  
"Now... I'm... much better." I gasped.  
"Agreed."  
"I know something that would make us both feel better."  
"Yeah, I think that that would probably help us both."

EPOV

I held my cellphone to my ear, 'pick up' I thought to the phone, "Hello you've reached Dr. Carlisle Cullen's phone, I am unable to take your call at this time, please leave me a message, and I will call you back as soon I am able." Carlisle's recorded voice said, then the phone beeped, "Carlisle, it's Edward, you really need to come home now." I hung up. A few minutes later, my phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Edward, this is Carlisle, I just got your message, what is wrong?"  
"Jasper... he killed a human."  
"What?"  
"He was at the grocery store, and encountered his singer. He couldn't control himself."  
"Why didn't you stop him?"  
"I wasn't with him."  
"Was he alone?"  
"No, Jacob was with him."  
"Oh, he wouldn't have known."  
"No. Listen, Carlisle, Jasper needs you, he needs your fatherliness, he is very shaken."  
"How is Alice?"  
"I would almost say that she's worse off than Jasper. Though he has been comforting her."  
"We're on our way."  
"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Bye."


	27. Old Habits Die Hard

JasPOV

"Quit moping, lucky bastard." Emmett said, looking into my red eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Dude, I haven't had a human for dinner in years! Consider yourself lucky, you get to break the diet, and still have sympathy. Get over it."  
"Go away, Emmett."  
"I don't think Edward is happy with you for stealing away his title for, 'most emo.'"  
"I said to go away, so go away."  
"Grr, fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" Jacob asked Carlisle soon after he and Esme arrived.  
"No, Jake, you couldn't have known."  
"Good, thanks."  
Esme ran up to me, and hugged me, "Let's go talk, honey." She said, and tugged me outside. She opened the back door of the Mercedes and slid into the backseat, I sat down beside her, and closed the door. "Why are we in the car?"  
"It's the only place where we can have some semblance of privacy."  
"Oh."  
"How are you, baby?"  
"Um, I'm okay..."  
"How did it happen?"  
"I was at the supermarket with Jacob, then I smelled the girl, her blood was so potent. I couldn't hold back..." my lips pulled into a tight line, quiet sobs ripped through me. Esme held me by the shoulders and tucked me into her neck.  
"I know, hon."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"I killed her."  
"No one is mad at you."  
"That may be true, but I'm such a disappointment, to everyone. That's what no one seems to understand."  
"Jasper, honey, stop."  
"What is the point of my hopeless existence. Alice would have been better off without me, she wouldn't have to babysit her husband, and make sure that no innocent human was murdered." Esme ran her hand through my hair in a calm, motherly fashion.  
"You, stop talking like that. You mean a lot, to all of us. No one is judging you."  
"I'm judging me."  
"We have all had separate challenges with this hand that we've been dealt. True, you've had an exceptionally difficult time. You had been doing so well, it will be easier to... get back on the horse."  
"So that I can fall off again...?"  
"Not necessarily."  
"But it is possible."  
"It's possible for any one of us to fall off."  
"I guess."  
She pulled me onto her legs and rubbed my shoulders.  
I was nearly two-hundred years old, and I was sitting in my adoptive, vampire mother's lap like a three year old. Awkward, yet soothing.  
"I love you," she whispered into my ear.  
"Esme, you are an incredible mother." I said, pulling myself back off of her lap. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Thank you, Jasper."  
"Of course. It's true."  
"You need to go to Alice now."  
"Okay."  
"You alright?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
"I will, Esme. I will."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes. I promise."  
I opened the door and slid out of the car. I walked to the house. Emmett was pressed against the door. "Were you listening to me?" I asked.  
"Well, I was trying to, but my wife kept slapping me."  
"Serves you right." I hissed.  
"Alice, baby, I'm so sorry that I've been so moody, but I'll be better now. I promise I'll make it up to you, just tell me how."  
"Okay... you can make it up to me, out on a sappy tree."


	28. Starting Over

JakePOV

I didn't exactly get the reason for Jasper's major breakdowns, he killed someone, it's happened before, and it didn't take Alice's power to know that it would happen again. Little Alice and EJ refused to be carried now for the most part, they were almost three weeks old and appeared to be about 5 or 6 years old. We all packed our belongings into large boxes, the mansion was empty and stark, white walls sat bare without any pictures or plaques hanging from them. I packed the rest of me and Nessie's stuff. Seth and Leah had just arrived, they were moving with us, that's how it was going to be from now on, we were all a family unit. "Okay, we're ready to load up the cars." Esme called. I made my way out to my truck where Emmett was loading boxes. "Can't believe we're leaving." I sighed.  
"Yeah, you'll get used to it."  
"I'll bet."  
"So, we all remember the plan, right?" Carlisle asked behind me.  
"Yes, Carlisle," Edward started with an exasperated sigh, "I'm driving the moving van."  
"I'm taking my truck," I announced.  
"I'll be in my Porsche." Alice said.  
"I'm driving my Ferrari." Bella stated.  
"I'm in the Jeep." Emmett mumbled.  
"Seth and I are going to take turns driving my car," Leah said.  
"I'm driving my BMW." Rose said.  
I'm riding the Ducati." Jasper called.  
"I'm taking the Odyssey," Nessie said.  
"Right, okay. Esme, love, you're driving Edward's Volvo. Jacob, you're towing the bikes. We are regrouping at the Oregon border." Carlisle agreed.  
"I'll see you in a little bit." I said to Nessie.

We were starting over, a heavy secret to bear rested upon our shoulders. The Cullen kids, Seth, Leah, and myself included were going back to school. My kids would join in next semester. This would be how I'd spend the rest of eternity - I adjusted my rear view mirror to see Nessie manning the Odyssey - and I was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
